Magic Pains: Part 2
by Amber Tate
Summary: Continued from Magic Pains Part 1. Bella Litle is joining the Mark of Athena battle, but with continuing threats from the wizard world, she's in a tangled mess. Not to mention her ex, Harry Potter, being on the number one wanted list. She not only uncovers Harry's past, she learns more about herself; more than she ever expected. A mix of the Mark of Athena and Deathly Hallows.
1. The Son of Poseidon

**Amber: Well it's finally here! After two months of waitng, th sequel to Magic Pains Part 1 is here! Please welcome Magic Pains part 2!**

**Muses: WHOOP!**

**Amber: *Laughs* Okay, for the newbies, this is a crossover between Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. **

**Bella: It takes place during Marok of Athena/Deathly Hallows.**

**Percy: And for those who ship Hinny (Harry/Ginny) Well…TOO BAD! This fic is Harry/Oc. Or Harry/Bella which we call BERRY!**

**Annabeth: Since when did you become an expert on couple pairings?**

**Percy:…I'm OOC right now…**

**Harry: That explains everything.**

**Amber: Alright enough! We still have Percabeth! Anyways, I own the OC's only. Meanwhile, I do not own the world of J.K. Rowling, and the Riordan Universe.**

**No Pov**

Everyone shook from the force of the explosion. Bella gasped, and landed on a table, which blew the wind out of her.

"We're here," She breathed, raising a shaky head.

"Well, duh!" Miranda cried, holding onto Leo to regain her balance.

Every camper ran around looking panicked.

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped and froze on the spot.

"Will everyone calm down?" Annabeth called, her blonde hair whipping widly. "Now if you all cooperate we can-"

"UNACCEPTABLE!"

And much to everyone's surprise: A statue of a man appeared on the deck of the _Argo II, _scowling at every Greek camper in sight.

Bella blinked at the yellow smoke swirled off his shoulders, making everyone else's eyes water.

"I will _not _have weapons inside the Pomerian Line!" He shrieked in a whiny voice. Emily wrinkled her nose at the fussy teacher voice that reminded her of prison- er, I mean school.

"Jason," Bella accused. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Jason nodded at Bella, and gave Annabeth a look. Jason stepped forward, his features calm and assuring.

"Terminus," he said. "It's me Jason Grace."

Miranda glared at Jason, her blue eyes flaring.

"Oh, I remember _you, _Jason!" Terminus grumbled. "I thought you had better sense than to consort the enemies of Rome!"

"What?!" Bella said, stepping forward. "Do you _not _see the 'We come in Peace' flag? We're not here to fight we-"

"Argentum?!" Terminus spluttered. "I havn't seen ya in several millennium! How've you been, girl?!"

Bella blinked, her gray eyes startled. "M-My names not Argentum…"

Terminus squinted, and if possible- paled. "Uh…get back scheving daughter of Athena!"

Jason gave Bella a pleading look, and she stepped back reluctantly. He couldn't help but notice her eyes were red and puffy. As if she had spent the whole night crying.

"They're not eneimes-"

"But that's right," Piper jumped in. "We just want to talk. If we could-"

"Ha!" Terminus yelled. "Don't try that charmspeak on _me, _young lady. And put down that dagger before I slap it out of your hands!"

Miranda gaped at the statue. "You…you don't know how long I've wanted that to happen!"

Piper glared at the daughter of Poseidon, and re-aressed the statue. "Um…okay," Her eyes flicked to the statue's figure….which had no arms. "But how would you slap it? You don't have any arms."

"IMPERTINCE"! Terminus shrieked.

There was a loud _POP, _and Piper shrieked as her dagger cluttered to the ground.

Miranda walked up to Terminus. "You are now officially my best friend."

Terminus grumbled, and shook Miranda's hand off his shoulder. "You should be lucky I've just been through battle, or you would _totally _be in smithereens now, along with this ugly ship."

"Uh-huh," Sam said, rolling her eyes.

"Hold up." Leo stepped forward, brushing past the crowd. He waved his Wii remote comtroller under Termunius's nose. "Did you just call my ship ugy? I _know _you didn't do that."

"I believe he did," Emily cackled, brushing Sherman against Leo's back. Leo made a face and shook the Lint Roller off him.

"Everyone, _please _calm down!" Annabeth yelled, raising her hands. She faced the statue. "I take it you're Terminus, the god of boundaries. Jason told me you protect the city of New Rome, right? I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of-"

"AGAIN WITH THE NAME OF OUR PARENTS!" Alexa shrieked.

Everyone stared at her.

"Sorry,"She winced. "Outburst."

"Oh, I know who _you _are!" The statue glared at Annabeth. Bella stared at the statue, imagining it without it's head.

"A child of _Athena, _Minerva's Greek form. Scandalous! You Greeks have no sense of decency! We Romans know the proper place for _that _goddess!"

"Excuse me?" Bella cried, her temper going into 'danger zone.' "What gives you the right to insult our mother, pebbles?!"

Terminus gaped at her. "How dare-?!"

"Listen!" Bella snarled. "We just came from England, and I've spent the last year-and-a-half at some crazy magic school! Now we're about too find my friends brother, Percy Jackson, and now you're in our way. _Move." _

Terminus glared at her. Finally he sniffed. "I will _not _allow weapons within Pomerian line, soiling our Roman….soil."

"The what?" Everyone on the boat, minus Jason asked.

"The city limits," Jason said, shrugging slightly.

"And this entire ship is a weapon!" Terminus continued, annoyingly. "You _cannot land!" _

"Says who?" Miranda asked wittingly. "It's a free country."

"I-uh, ah….uh….IT IS RELIGIOUS PURPOSES!"

Miranda stared at the statue. "Too shea."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, when suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. "Leo…stop the ship."

"What?" Leo asked, looking at Annabeth as if she were mentally insane.

"There are no rules against hovering the Pomerian line?"

"No…" Terminus said slowly.

"We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth said. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not techinally."

Terminus blinked at Annabeth.

**Miranda Pov**

"I literally thought he was gonna explode!" I roared, clutching my stomach from laughter.

Erin rolled her eyes, looking like a mix of Thalia and Jason. I did hope Jason realized I put Poison Ivy in his undies. Making Jason miserable was my full time job now.

"Is Bella okay?" erin asked, glancing behind us.

I turned and saw a depressed looking Bella behind us.

I shrugged. "She'll get over it. She won't angst over it forever, she's strong that way."

Erin nodded, but her eyes looked hesitant.

I smiled, but on the inside I was hyperventilating. Percy…after months, and months I was finally going to see my brother. I would have seen him earlier…if I hadn't returned to Hogwarts.

I still felt guilty. We had just been outside of Nevada, when I saw that Hades-Hole of a mess. Students scattered everywhere….a huge green light in the sky. I gave up finding my brother to save that stupid school. I don't know why, I hated my time there. Being the oddball Slytherin. I was glad to be rid of my burden.

But it probably was seeing my friends- my second family- being hurt. So, I prayed to Poseidon for transpot. I guess he actually took pity on me. It only took ten miuntes to get to Hogwarts from Nevada. Though, I'm pretty sure the TARDIS could've gotten us there faster….thanks dad.

I followed the idiot- er, I mean Romans into some fancy building. There were many '_Oohs!' _and '_Ahh!''s _as we entered the hall. Not too bad I guess.

More Romans were lined up, staring at us in wonder. Well, we _are _awesome! No wonder they were jealous.

I saw Mrs. O'Leary, cute and monstrous as ever, chewing on a bone the size of dino. Tyson looked happy, wearing a giant purple baby bib with _S.P.Q.R. _embroided on the front.

Then I saw him….

I stopped, and heard Izzy huff angrily. Sorry shortie, but I has having a moment here!

He had grown over the last six months. His arms were…bigger. And he looked tanner. He still had that twinkle in his eyes, when he was happy.

It was when the tears fell on my face I realized how much I missed my brother.

A dark haired girl came. Jason had tolf stories…I think her name was….Penna? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it.

"Jason Grace, my formor colleague," Penna said.

Dude don't hide it. You're as obvious as Vampires bringing sunscreen to a vampire roadtrip. Honestly! _Collegue? _More like _Guy that I love._

"I welcome you home," Penna said. "And these, your friends-"

Percy and Annabeth ran to each other and started making out.

I felt my heart shatter…Okay, Percy decided to _not _say hi to his sister….I understand.

I'm gonna kill him….

Percy grinned at Annabeth, pulling away. "Gods, I never thought-"

Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. Percy girl screamed with a loud, "IIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Annabeth bent down and glared at Percy. "If you _ever _leave me again," She said, her eyes looking as though they could scare a weeping angel. "I swear to the gods-"

Percy laughed.

I couldn't help but smile too.

"Consider me warned," Percy laughed, getting up. "I missed you too."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and grinned. Percy's eyes found me.

"Miranda!" He yelled. He rushed over and bear-hugged me.

I stayed stiff.

I grabbed his arms and stared at him.

Without warniny, I stamped on his foot as hard as I could. He winced, and fell to his knees. "_That- _is for getting kidnapped by that stupid goddess!"

Then I jumped down and hugged him as hard as I could.

"And this is for how much I missed you," I sobbed.

**Not my best, but it'll grow! See ya Friday!**

**~Amber**


	2. Allies?

**Amber: School is so boring…which is why I'm on my laptop 24/7 :3**

**Thalia: *cough***

**Amber: Don't speak to me that way!**

**Thalia: Will, did, get over it.**

**Amber: *Pouts* **

**Thalia: *Crosses arms* She own nothing related to her OC's.**

**Bella**

My first instinct was? _Leave._

Sure, I was extremely happy to see Percy again. Seeing the goofy grin on his face made my day. If we weren't surrounded by a bunch of Romans I would've tackled him by now; ruffling his hair probably.

But this place made me anxious. Like, if I took another step, the place would explode instantly.

I had been going through a lot, with the whole Hogwarts ordeal. I mean, being sent to another country _and _continent to body guard some guy. Then you hate the guy. Then you grow to be friends with the guy, who keeps secrets from you. What happened next? I fell for Harry Potter.

Just my luck. Falling in stupid, stinking love. If I ever met Aphrodite, I was going to have a big discussion with that lady.

Then Harry thinks that I- A girl who learned she was a demigod as of two years ago starting late August, who had been through a war, battle to the death in a cartoon universe, kidnapped by some physco blonde lady named Arum (Aurum…whatever) , survived getting his unconscious butt back to Hogwarts grounds when he was hurt, not to mention HERSELF! And defended the school when he and Dumbledore went on a mission- needed protection.

Men, right?

Now here I am, watching my friend and her brother reuniting.

Percy smiled softly and patted her back. "I missed you too, Mir."

Miranda wiped her eyes, and smiled weakly. "It's…It's just nice to see ya, Perce."

"You never said anything about _another _child of Neptune," A new voice said. I frowned and saw a pale, scarecrow looking guy.

His pale blue eyes were unsettling…looking at them gave me goose bumps.

Percy snorted. "Yeah, why would I tell you something that actually care about Octavian?"

Octavian scowled, and gripped a….Why the Hades was a teddy bear tied to his belt?

Leo stared at Percy Jackson, and then stroked an invisible beard. "I pictured him taller…."

Suddenly, Jason cleared his throat- gaining the attention of every Greek _and _Roman demigod.

"So, yeah…It's good to be back." He faced Piper, whom he had been dating for several months now. "This is Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

The girl with dark hair- Reyna- frowned in the direction of Piper.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." I had to cover my mouth at the fact that Leo barely even met Jason's shoulders- even Percy's!

Leo grinned, and held up his palms. "Hello Romans! Now that the Greeks have arrived we can finally have a party!" Leo's grin expanded, and flashed a peace sign.

The Romans stared at him in curiosity.

Jason turned towards Annabeth. "This is Annabeth," He announced. "Uh, normally she doesn't judo-flip people."

I chuckled weakly. Miranda only scowled at the sight of both, Jason and Annabeth.

Reyna stepped forward. "You sure you're not Roman, Annabeth? Or an Amazon?"

Last time I checked, the Amazons were a group of elite female warriors. It was extremely easy to mistake Annabeth for one.

Annabeth shrugged, and a slight smile came to her lips. "I only attack my boyfriend like that. Pleased to meet you." Annabeth said. Then she turned, and faced the crowd of campers. "YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN! NOW TAKE THE MAGIC PORTAL BACK TO CAMP!"

"Ahh," The campers booed.

I raised an eyebrow at Hannah and Victoria's retreating figures. I grabbed Victoria's arm, and she jumped in surprise.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

Hannah grinned. "Back to camp of course."

Alexa trotted over. "What do you mean? Annabeth wanted to talk to us."

"_You._" Victoria shrugged. "Don't worry though. We got enough missions going on. Plus we're cabin leaders now. You go have fun."

"Call if you need help," Hannah smiled.

I sighed and nodded. I felt sad watching camp leave. Now that they would be gone there would only be Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Coach Hedge, Miranda, Erin, Izzy, Sam, Alexa, and I.

Jason faced me now. "This is Bella Litle. Also a daughter of Athena."

Octavian flushed, and I grimaced at the looks the Romans were giving me.

Jason turned to Alexa. "Alexa Morgan, daughter of Hades."

There was a gasp, and I saw a girl covering her mouth. She had dark skin, and cinnamon curls. Her Amber eyes glittered in surprise.

Jason put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "This is Sam Robinson, also a daughter of Aphrodite."

Jason made a swift movement to Erin. "Erin Glint, daughter of Zeus."

I noticed Reyna's head snap toward Erin. Erin looked like Jason's twin.

"Don't forget me!" Izzy giggled, waving her hand.

Everyone stared at her.

'_Oh Izzy….'_ I thought sympathetically.

Jason rolled his eyes, but managed a smile. "This is Isabelle Mikinnon, daughter of Hermes."

"And for you stupid people who didn't catch on in that sweet reunion," Miranda laughed darkly. "I'm Miranda Cloud. Daughter of Poseidon, and _sister _of Percy Jackson."

The same girl with the curls stared at Miranda. "I didn't know Percy had a sister."

Percy blushed, and looked guilty. "Hazel…I had amnesia."

Hazel stared at Percy and read his facial features. "Sorry."

Miranda glared at Hazel. "None taken."

Out of desperation Reyna clasped her hands. "It seems we have a lot to discuss. Centurions!"

Faster than anyone could blink, a group of teenagers rushed forward- Hazel and a big baby faced guy going to Percy's side. They looked protective of Percy. I tensed a little, but relaxed for Percy's sake. He just seemed happy.

But I was still getting weird looks from people. Annabeth was too. Honestly, didn't the Romans have demigod children of Minerva? Athena's, roman form?

I felt as sad tinge in my stomach…Minerva had been the name of my old Head of House. Just a few days ago we had been at Hogwarts. A week since Dumbledore had been murdered. Murdered by the sleeping snake; who finally struck.

Reyna was giving orders to officers. I bet if anything she was a daughter of Minerva. Or maybe Mars. I did my homework.

"…tell the legion to stand down. Dakota, alert the spirits in the kitchen. Tell them to prepare a welcome feast. And, Octavian-"

"You're letting these intruders into the _camp?" _Octavian roared.

I frowned. I was liking this guy less and less.

Suddenly, a blond girl crept behind him. She raised a Lint Roller-

"EMILY!" Alexa screamed.

Emily smiled, and started rubbing Sherman against Octavian's head.

Octavian jumped, and turned a furious shade of pink. He grasped Emily's arm, and his eyes glittered like a snakes…before it sinks it's fangs into its victims.

"_What are you doing?!" _Octavian asked though gritted teeth.

Before he could say another word-

Melody prodded his Adam's apple. He jumped in surprise and glared at me.

I did my best death glare, as _Undo It by Carrie Underwood _played.

"Let go of her," I snarled.

"Bella," Percy's voice warned. I ignored him, and waited for Octavian. I dug my blade deeper into his throat.

His eyes met mine. Slowly he released Emily.

Emily hissed, and bonked Octavian with Sherman. Then she skipped away to go join Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary.

Octavian chuckled darkly. "As I was saying…._you want to let intruders into camp?" _

I scowled, and looked at Reyna. She had an extreme poker face, which is something Athena children tend to succeed in.

"We are not taking them to camp Octavian," Reyna finally said, her purple cloak swishing. She flashed him a stern look.

Well, I blew it.

"We'll eat right here, in the forum."

Was it my imagination or did her eyes just twinkle?

Annabeth crossed her arms with an anxious look on her face. Miranda looked at Annabeth and rolled her eyes.

Percy stood awkwardly in the middle not quite sure what to do with himself.

Octavian looked appalled. "Oh, _much _better," Octavian grumbled. He gripped his teddy bears angrily. "_This is what you wish to do to New Rome? Our home? So you can watch it crumble to ashes?" _

Reyna's eyes flickered to the ground before she stared at Octavian in the eye. "These are our guests." She clenched her jaw. "We will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing Jason back safely, and unharmed."

Jason suddenly started doing a jittery dance.

Miranda smirked evilly.

Oh, this was going to be a long day.

Piper sighed, and asked Reyna where the first-aid section was.

XxX

It was a shame that I couldn't eat at the moment. Don't get me wrong the food looked delicious, but I was anxious. I had that heavy anxiety that something bad was going to happen.

I sat next to the girl with curly hair- Hazel, and I sat next to Leo as well. I wish Leo would at least care slightly! He was busy making a Ferris wheel out of taco wrappers.

Emily didn't seem to be bothered, requesting tall glasses of strawberry lemonade every second; whenever _aurae _could deliver it.

Miranda did seem to like sitting on couches whilst dining. She munched on some cheesy nachos, and sipped on Coke-a-Cola.

Alexa (Who was a shrimp compared to the big bay faced guy- Frank) was keeping her distance from Frank.

Sam and Erin gossiped, being girly girls as usual.

Izzy laughed at comments from Leo's jokes…not getting them at first.

Reyna was glaring at Piper. Oh dear.

Percy leaned in and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. Her expression tightened, but her eyes sparkled.

She nodded, mouthing, '_Okay. Sure.' _

I raised an eyebrow quizzically, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. I continued to splash my soup with my spoon, catching the conversation at the table.

"May I call a toast?" Reyna said, standing up. Following her example, we all got up and raised out glasses,

"To a new age," She announced. "Finally, after a series of bloody wars, may enemies become allies. _Senatus Poulesque Romanus!"_

Everyone tapped their glasses.

Reyna asked Jason how the Greeks found him, and he launched into the story of saving stupid Hera. I've hated her since she started making my sister's life miserable.

Percy smiled, listening to the story. "Gaea's been busy over here, too. We had our own encounter with Queen Dirt Face."

Miranda choked on her coke, and Percy patted her on the back. She emerged, red-faced and laughing.

"Percy," I scolded. "This is no laughing matter. Gaea's been busy in Europe as well."

Percy frowned. "When did you go to Europe?"

My friends and I exchanged dark looks. We shared our story- every gruesome, embarrassing detail.

Percy frowned. "Harry Potter? Why do I feel as though I should know that name…..?"

Annabeth shrugged. "'Potter' is a very common British surname."

"You sang with Ogre's?!" Frank blurted.

I raised an eyebrow. "They started it. Plus, I had a feeling that if we didn't sing along they would have killed us."

Frank thought hard. "Makes sense."

Alexa giggled, warming up to Frank.

Hazel stared at me. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you."

I smiled wryly. "I'm fine. No break up is gonna take whatever part of me cares for my family."

Percy nodded. Miranda stared at something. She grabbed Percy's forearm with such force he yelped in pain.

"OW! Miranda!"

"When did you get this?" Miranda whispered, her lips barely moving.

Percy grimaced, then started his story. From two confused Gorgons, wheat spirits, a giant named Polybetes, and all kinds of different things.

Miranda's lip quivered.

Jason whistled. "No wonder they made you praetor."

Octavian snorted. "This means we now have three praetors! The rules clearly state we can only have two!"

Percy grinned like a two-year old. "On the bright side," Percy whispered, "both Jason _and _I outrank you, Octavian. So we can _both _tell you to shut up!"

Miranda snorted and fist bumped with Percy.

"You're hyperventilating," I pointed out, finally accepting a glass of water.

Octavian shot me the dirtiest look ever, while Jason roared with laughter.

Percy sighed. "I'll step aside for Jason. It's no biggie."

"No _biggie?" _Octavian roared, standing up. "The praetorship of Rome is _no biggie?" _

"NO BIGGIE?!" Sam and Erin mocked. They began fake wailing. "NO BIGGIE!"

Octavian turned a deep red, and sat down.

Percy ignored the scene and turned toward Jason. "You're Thalia Grace's brother, huh? Wow. You guys look nothing alike."

Jason shrugged. "I noticed."

Percy looked at Erin and became dumbstruck at their resemblance. Blond hair and blue eyes.

I couldn't help but think how Erin had never been claimed at Camp Half-Blood. _How_ she discovered her powers on her own, was anyone's guess. Her dad ever noticing her when she stood right in front of him.

No…Erin couldn't be. _Could she?_

Suddenly, Miranda let out a squeal. "_ANNA?!"_

I jumped, and sure enough…Anna Hamilton, daughter of Apollo was in front of us.

"Miss me?" She laughed, her brown eyes sparkling.

I gaped at her. I haven't seen her since the Danny Phantom incident. Every one of my friends, including I, ran up and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"OW!" She cried. "The ribs! The ribs!"

"ANNA!" Emily cried, waving Sherman in the air.

Anna recoiled. "Oh, uh, hi Emily!"

"SISTER!" Emily sang, opening her arms.

Anna let out a curse, and Emily crushed her.

"Anna?"

Anna jumped and faced Reyna. "Y-Yes, Praetor?"

"How do you know these girls?" Reyna asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Um…"

"We were friends in school," I butted in. "We left a long time ago and haven't seen each other in a long while."

Hoping Reyna would take my lie, she stared at me. I kept my jaw set, emptying my face of all emotion.

Reyna nodded. "Very well, you may catch up to them after dinner."

Anna nodded and scampered off.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "We should talk about the Great Prophecy. It sounds like Romans are aware of it too?"

I stared at Annabeth. On the day Harry and Dumbledore left for the fake Horcurx, Annabeth and I had been chatting through our mirrors. She mentioned something about a prophecy, _behind _a prophecy. Did it have anything to do with us?

Reyna nodded. "We call it the Prophecy of Seven. Octavian, you have it committed to memory?"

Octavian opened his mouth wittingly.

"_Octavian." _

Octavian scowled. "_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call. To Storm or fire the world must fall-" _

"_-An oath to keep at a final breath. And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death." _

Annabeth had just blurted out the remaining part of the Prophecy.

Everyone- minus Leo and Emily, who were in la, la, land- stared at her.

Finally Frank leaned forward and gaped at Annabeth. "Is it true that you're a child of Min- I mean, Athena?"

I think he asked this earlier.

Annabeth nodded.

I stood up. "She's not the only one," I said, feeling defensive.

Annabeth nodded. "Why is that such a surprise?"

The Romans all glanced down nervously.

***Yawn* Night guys! See ya tomorrow!**

**~Amber**


	3. The beggining

**Amber: You know why I didn't update yesterday? IT WAS PUNISHMENT! For the lack of reviews!**

**Muses: *Shake heads in disappointment***

**Amber: I own the OC's.**

**No Pov**

_Bella shot an accusing glare at the Romans. Most stared back defiantly, while some shivered under her sharp gaze._

_Octavian scoffed. "If you two are actually children of the wisdom goddess-" _

"_Octavian," Reyna snapped. "Annabeth and Bella are what they say they are. She's here in peace. Besides…." She shot Annabeth a look of envy. "Percy has spoken highly of you." _

**Bella**

We weren't stupid.

I saw Annabeth's throat constrict, and Miranda's head snap toward Reyna. Of course Reyna had flirted with Percy. I clenched my jaw, and stared at the Praetor of camp.

Annabeth faced Reyna, her eyes cold. "Uh, thanks. At any rate some of the prophecy is becoming clear. Foes bearing arms to the Doors of Death…that means Romans, Greeks, and possibly Magic folk."

I nodded. "As Percy was sent here, and Jason at Camp Jupiter. Chiron selected us to go to a wizard school in England. Hogwarts."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

Annabeth nodded. "At any rate we have to combine forces and close those doors."

Hazel reached and took a small ruby….the question is where did it come from?

"My brother Nico went looking for the doors," She said.

Alexa spit out her water, spraying poor Piper in the face. She stared at Hazel in disbelief.

"You mean…Nico Di Angelo?" Alexa asked, slowly.

Hazel nodded as if it were obvious.

Alexa looked as though she had been slapped on the face. "H-How do you know him?"

"He's my brother."

Alexa gaped at Hazel. "No he isn't."

Hazel scowled. "What makes you say that?"

Alexa stared at Hazel right in the face. "Because _I'm _his sister!"

Hazel closed her eyes. "I know…that's why I gasped when I learned you were a daughter of Hades. I'm a daughter of Pluto, Hades' Roman counterpart."

Alexa gaped at Hazel.

Miranda shrunk back, sinking into her chair. "Daughter-of-Hades-fight," She announced.

Percy rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

Hazel glared at them both. "H-He's gone missing."

"WHAT?!" Alexa cried.

"Alexa," Sam said. "Sit down."

Reluctantly, Alexa sat down.

"We'll look for him," Percy promised. "We have to find the Doors of Death anyways."

"Doors!" Emily cried, getting up. "I love doors! Sherman loves doors! WHHHHEEEEE!" She started spinning in circles.

Miranda, and I facepalmed.

"Now that Death is free monster will disinagrate and return to Tarturus again like they used too. But as long as the Doors of Death are open they'll just keep coming back."

Piper twisted a feather in her hair. "Like water leaking through a dam."

Percy smirked. "Yeah. We got a dam hole."

I couldn't help but smile too. It recalled one of my favorite goofy scenes from _Titans Curse. _With a jolt, I realized that was the last book I read before I knew I was a demigod.

Miranda laughed. "Yeah, Gaea created a _huge_, dam hole."

Percy snorted. "I bet the dam water will flood the world soon."

Miranda shrugged. "Stupid dam."

"Grow up," I sighed. "Both of you."

Percy and Miranda both flashed a smile. _Those two Seaweed Brains…._

Jason tried for a smile. "Back to the Prophecy…we'll have to travel to the Mediterranean as soon as possible. The Doors are on the way."

Reyna stared at him. "Traveling to the Mediterranean is a whole different level of danger, Jason."

"Excuse me?" Leo laughed. "With me, Leo 'Danger' Valdez, we are _so _gonna whip Dirt mouth's face!" He grinned at everybody.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Erin grimaced and leaned forward. "_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call," _Erin mused. She surveyed our group.

"That obviously means Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason."

"And Hazel and Frank," Percy said. "That makes seven."

"Hold on!" Octavian shouted. "We're not even going to vote on this?

I rolled my eyes. "It's obvious. Jason, Piper, and Leo were sent to free Hera, or Juno. Whatever works for you. Then Ares ( Mars whatever) comes to your camp and sends Frank, Hazel, and Percy on a quest to Alaska, to defeat Aylconious. Annabeth has been chosen to lead Jason, Leo, and Piper here to Camp Jupiter. Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. Seven. I officially declare this settled."

Octavian gaped at me. Then he scowled even further. "_Then why are you here?" _

I stared at him.

He grinned at his chance. "Why are you here, daughter of _Athena?" _He spat.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "Because I'm here to protect the Wizard world. If we can figure out how to stop Gaea, we can figure out how to stop the greatest threat in the Wizard World."

Octavian raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Everyone stayed silent.

Percy scratched his head. "Who's Lord Moldy-Wart? Who the heck would eve name themselves that?!"

I rolled my eyes, while Sam and Miranda laughed their heads off.

"Percy!" A voice boomed. As our silverware rattled due to the pounding in the ground; Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, and some skinny harpy. She looked sickly-looking, and wore a dress that hung on her.

Tyson grinned at Miranda who flashed a heart sign. Then Tyson looked at the harpy- almost with full affection on his face.

"Ella is scared," He announced.

The harpy squawked and perched on Tyson's shoulder. "N-n-no more boats," the harpy- Ella, I presumed, muttered. Her eyes looked from one thing to another every second. "_Titanic, Lusitania, Pax…_boats are not for harpies."

I blinked. How did this harpy know that much? Normally, harpies were huge wind spirits that devoured almost everything. I don't mean to be rude, just repeating facts.

"_Excuse me?" _Leo said, drawing my attention to him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Did that chicken girl just compare my boat to the _Titanic?" _

"Leo!" I snapped.

"She's not a chicken," Hazel said, not looking Leo in the eyes. Alexa was glaring at Hazel, looking envious.

Emily cackled. "_Titanic! BOOM!" _

Sam nudged herself away from Emily, with Erin following her lead.

Miranda had a dreamy look on her face. "The Doctor was on the _Titanic…_ the boat and the space boat."

"Girls!" Annabeth snapped. They shut up, and I gave Annabeth a look of gratitude. "And Leo…._Ella _is a harpy, not a chicken."

Leo shrugged. "Too busy building awesome ship to pay attention in mythology class."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ella is pretty," Tyson continued. "And scared. We need to take her away, but she will not go on the ship."

"No ships," Ella agreed. She looked straight at Annabeth, who flinched. "Bad luck. There she is. _Wisdom's daughter walks alone-" _

"ELLA!" Frank shouted, making Alexa shriek. "Maybe it's not the best time-"

"_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome," _Ella continued. She covered her ears and raised her voice.

Why did this harpy remind me so much of Luna Lovegood?

"_Twins snuff out the Angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death. Giant's bane stands gold and pale, won through pain from a woven jail."_

I didn't know who to look at. Annabeth or Ella. Annabeth seemed to have paled, which seemed impossible for her. She looked sunburned compared to my pale skin.

Ella ducked her head under her wing and started grooming herself.

I stared at Annabeth. "Annabeth…wha-?"

"_I know!" _Percy yelled suddenly, jumping up. "How about you take Ella to get some fresh air?" He said addressing Tyson. "You and Mrs. O'Leary-"

"_Hold on." _I got goose bumps at Octavian's icy voice. "What was that she said? It sounded like-"

"ELLA READS A LOT!" Frank blurted out.

"WHO DOESN'T?!" Emily screamed.

"Emily," Erin said, closing her eyes. "For the love of the gods will you please shut up?"

Emily shrugged and ordered my strawberry lemonade.

Ella ignored everything from the last fifteen seconds, including the awkward silence. "Books," Ella muttered happily. "Ella likes books."

I exchanged looks with Miranda. Miranda frowned, her eyes wide. "Is that chicken on drugs or something?"

"_Miranda." _Percy said sternly.

Miranda raised her hands. "I speak the truth!"

"Not helping!" Percy hissed.

I jumped up. "I'm sure Ella didn't mean to-"

"That was a prophecy," Octavian said, staring at Ella as if her head was blowing up. It sounded like one."

I bit my lip as the entire Roman dining room went silent.

Annabeth and I exchanged looks. Annabeth forced a laugh distracting everyone.

"Really Octavian?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. Maybe harpies are different here on the Roman side, but _really? _Our harpies have enough intelligence to eat and clean cabins."

Several other people laughed, and I forced a chuckle myself. _That had defiantly been a prophecy. _

Octavian blushed. "I….uh….." Octavian fumbled for a teddy bear, and ended up dropping it. "No, but—"

"She was just repeating lines from a book," Annabeth announced.

I nodded, helping. "Most likely from _Witch & Wizard _by _James Patterson. _I thought that sounded familiar…."

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, I thought so. Now can we please talk about some real word situations? Such as the prophecy…."

She turned toward Percy. "Percy's right." She faced Tyson. "Why don't you take Ella and Mrs. O'Leary shadow-travel somewhere far away? For some fresh air?"

"HOLD IT!" Emily yelled, jumping up. She pointed at Tyson. "How come he gets a vacation? I WANNA VACATION!"

I blinked. "Emily…"

"EMILY OUT!" Emily sang, waving Sherman. "I GOING ON VAY-K!"

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Emily-?"

Miranda put a finger to Erin's lips. "Shhhhh….."

Tyson clapped his hands. "YEA! Shermie, Pretty Ella, fun-Emily, and little doggy!"

I glanced at Reyna. She did have a very accurate poker face. But her eyes sparkled. "Go," She ordered.

Emily and Tyson cheered. Ella stared right at me.

"_The Phoenix shall take flight," _She muttered. "Yep. Phoenix is here. Phoenix, mythology bird that can never die and be reborn from the ashes. Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire page six-hundred-and-ninety-four. '_There was a soft rush of wings. Fawkes the phoenix had left his perch, flown across the office, and landed on Harry's knee.'" _

My throat constricted. Phoenix? And….what had she said about Harry? What was the Goblet of Fire?

"Yo," Miranda said. She leaned forward. "Did she just mention a book about your boyfriend?"

I scowled. "He's not my boyfriend…and…I-"

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence," Annabeth said. But she gave me a stern look. _'We'll talk about this later….'_

I gave her an equally stern look. '_Right after we talk about that 'Mark-of-Athena'.'_

She narrowed her eyes and stared at her lap.

**NO POV**

Bella sighed, rubbing her face into her palms.

Everyone stared at her, just as Emily shadow-traveled away.

"PEACE OUT, SUCKAS!" Emily shouted before she disappeared. Tyson laughed and they were gone.

Everyone resigned from dinner. Anna Hamilton glanced at her friends, all the way at the praetor's table. She looked at her friend, Gilligan Litle. Or known as Gil, who happened to be a third-generation Apollo camper. He also happened to be Bella's brother.

Miranda noticed this. She jerked her head toward them, and Sam, Erin, and Izzy grinned. Reyna nodded, and they ran off toward Anna and Gil.

Alexa merely kept glancing at Hazel, with pure disgust on her face.

Bella made a motion to get up, but Reyna stopped her.

"I was hoping to chat with you and Annabeth….."

Annabeth and Bella exchanged nervous looks and nodded reluctantly.

XxX

Bella hung back, a thousand thoughts swimming in her mind. Annabeth was walking side-by-side with Reyna.

They laughed occasionally, and Bella could only wrinkle her nose sourly. Her thoughts kept returning to Harry…was there more to him than she knew?

Just imagining his face tore her heart to shreds, but she had to stay strong. She wasn't a stupid Bella Swan who gave a bad reputation to Bella's everywhere.

Reyna stopped at a top of a hill overlooking the entire city of New Rome. Bella was impresses against her will. The architecture was amazing…even if Bella wished to be detective solving murders; she still loved gazing at building structures. Her favorite building? She couldn't decide…but if she thought about it, it would be the freedom tower in New York.

9/11 had been a terrible tragedy. But ten years later, a new tower stands tall, showing the American spirit. Bella liked it because it showed good things come out of horrible things.

Reyna faced Annabeth and Bella. She the smirked. "You two are warriors, all right. You've got fire in your eyes."

Bella crossed her arms.

"Sorry," Annabeth said, toning the glare down.

Reyna waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be. I'm the daughter of Bellona."

Annabeth smirked at the fact that a war goddess hade a similar name to Bella. "Roman goddess of war?"

Bella raised an eyebrow.

Reyna nodded, and whistled. Instantly, two metal dogs appeared at her side. One silver and one gold. Their eyes a luminous red.

"My pets," Reyna said, gesturing to them. "Aurum and Argentum. You don't mind if they walk with us?"

Bella paled- matching the color of a page of a book. "D-Did you say _Aurum and Argentum?" _

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it is a well-known Roman myth. My favorite as a child. When Rome fell, people twisted the tale making it unreal and ridiculous. Nothing about it is real anymore. Especially what _Disney _did. Then again they did get _Hercules _wrong…."

"Wait," Bella said. "What?"

Reyna smiled. "Sorry. The tale of Aurum and Argentum is now twisted. It's not the same. Now it's some stupid tale called _Snow White and the seven dwarfs. _Bah! Dwarfs? They were midget assassins!"

Bella blinked.

Reyna nodded. "Anyways, let's move to the Athena matter." She stared at Annabeth and Bella in the eyes. "In our camp," Reyna began. "Athena is Minerva. Are you both familiar with how her Roman form is different?"

Bella didn't answer. If anything she was in a trance. She stared out at the scenery, running calculations through her mind. Finally, she turned.

"Not like her Greek by the way you put it."

Annabeth nodded sheepishly. "I take it Minerva isn't as….uh, respected here?"

Reyna grimaced. "We _respect _Athena. She's the goddess of crafts and wisdom…but she isn't really a goddess of war. Not for Romans. She's a maiden goddess, like Diana…the one you call Artemis. You won't find any children of Minerva here. The idea that Minerva _would have _children—frankly, it's a little shocking to us."

Blood rushed into Bella's ears. "_Excuse me? You think our mother broke her vows?!" _

"Bella!" Annabeth warned.

"Athena had no affair!" Bella shouted. She stomped her foot. "We were born the same way she was born! _Out of her mind!"_

Reyna paled and stared at Annabeth and Bella as though they were aliens.

Annabeth blushed, and stared at her panting sister. She has changed over the year.

"I-It's alright," Reyna whispered. She cleared her throat and smiled. "If we _did _have children of Athena, they wouldn't be like you two. They might be craftsmen, artists….maybe even advisers…_but not warriors. Not leaders of dangerous quests."_

Bella gritted her teeth, looking as though storm clouds were gathering in her eyes.

Annabeth continued talking to Reyna, but Bella paid no more attention. She turned her back to Reyna and Annabeth, the breeze of New Rome blowing her face.

There was a whimper, and Bella looked down- The silver dog, Argentum licked her hand. How a metal dog had a tongue was Bella's guess, but Bella rubbed its ear. It wagged its tail happily, nuzzling against her palm.

Suddenly, as if Bella had been punched in the face- A series of images flashed through Bella's mind. She gasped, and staggered backwards.

Ghostly images appeared in front of her.

Her eyes widened as a white face made of mist appeared. Its red-slit-pupiled eyes boring into hers. It had no nose, looking snake like. It opened its mouth: A high, cruel laugh made Bella want to cover her ears.

Then suddenly, an image of a teenage boy appeared. He was injured, his leg and right forearm bleeding. He looked exhausted. He jumped and grabbed a ghostly cup, and a body. He disappeared with a flash.

Bella's eyes widened, and she began shaking. Her eyes staring at things that were invisible.

A man was falling backwards, into some sort of doorway. He fell backwards and disappeared. The same boy from earlier looked to be screaming, and a tired man grabbed him around the middle, trying to keep him from running off.

Then, even faster, new images came.

Percy Jackson, grinning and holding Riptide.

Danny Fenton, his care-free hair tossed on his head.

Harry Potter, looking noble and handsome as ever.

An African America boy with curly hair, an intelligent glint in his eyes.

A girl with blonder, purple streaked hair, grinning wickedly.

A guy with spiky black hair, and a mask, a permanent scowl etched on his face.

A pretty red haired girl with glowing green eyes, smiling broadly.

A pale girl with dark hair and violet eyes, half her face hidden under a blue cloak.

A boy with green skin, his face youthful and alive.

A man, that seemed to be half robot, one normal eye and one red eye.

Danny Fenton showed up again.

A girl with a slight tan, and full lips appeared. Her hair done in a simple braid.

Then a man ( Who seemed oddly familiar) with spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a blue pinstripe suit and convers, donning a pair of rimless glasses.

A burst of silver and a phoenix cry, and Bella fell to her knees.

She panted, her head pounding; as if someone had taken a baseball bat and whacked her on the head several times.

"BELLA!" A voice hissed.

Bella jumped and looked over her shoulders. Bella gasped at Argentum and Aurum hissed at her, their mouth trothing. They seemed to be wanting to attack…but were reluctant to do so.

Reyna was paralyzed, staring at her city. "Bloodshed…."

Annabeth cried out, and gripped Bella who felt as though she had a fever.

"Annabeth?" Bella gasped. "Wha-What happened?

Annabeth stared at her. "_What the Hades were you doing?! You go all stiff and just stand there?!" _

Bella raised a confused eyebrow. "I-I thought….I-?"

A loud explosion and the girls screamed. Bella blinked and got a good look at Camp Jupiter.

It was on fire.

**Toodles! :3**

**~Amber Tate**


	4. Bedlam

**Amber: *Crawls onto stage* No more….no more…**

**Annabeth: *Exchanges looks with Bella* Umm…what's with her?**

**Bella: *Grimances* It's been school. She just barely got her grades up so she could update today. She's been in trouble with algebra class, being bored, and she fell on her face at school at least twice this week….**

**Amber: SHUT UP ANNE HATHAWAY!**

**Bella: *Shakes head* and now she's mistaking me for Anne Hathaway!**

**Hermione: Um…that's because you look exactly like her in Amber's mind. Despite the eyes.**

**Bella: *Blinks* Uh-**

**Amber: SHUT UP SO I CAN START THE CHAPTER!**

**Percy: Yeesh, no need to get your panties in a twist!**

**Amber: *Pales- Grabs Clove's knife and charges at a screaming Percy* NEVER SAY THAT WORD IN MY HEAD OR IN FANFICTION!**

**Tenth Doctor: *Winces as he watches a now injured Percy* Er….she-she owns the original characters, not the canon ones. Um, I'll go help Percy now.**

**11****th**** Doctor: OOOOH YEAH! YOWZA! *Runs off clutching a fez hat***

**Katniss: Imbecile….**

* * *

**No Pov**

"What happened?!" Bella roared, drawing Melody. Melody started playing _Lights by Ellie Goudling. _ '_Okay then,'_ Bella thought awkwardly.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know! But-" Annabeth stopped. She stared at Melody. "Bella," Annabeth said her eyes huge. "We weren't supposed to bring our weapons."

Bella snorted. "Yeah, like I would be idiotic enough….._oh." _

Bella stared at Melody in disbelief. Melody started playing the imperial march as if it were some sort of sick joke.

Bella snapped her head up. "Annabeth, I swear….oh gods, I threatened Octavian! I thought I left her on the ship! I- I had this cold feeling…." Bella thought hard, realization pouring into her. "_Something made me do it." _

Annabeth stared at her sister. "I believe you. But we have to find Percy and the others. We have to get back on the _Argo II." _

Bella nodded. "On it. You get Percy and his friends. I'll find the others."

"Good luck," Annabeth said.

Bella nodded again, and took off. Her new army jacket flapping around her as she fought through the Roman crowd whilst turning Melody back into an iPod. Wouldn't want to make everything worse.

"There she is!" A voice called. "That's the daughter of Athena! _GET HER!" _

Bella turned around just in time to see a rock soar above her head, barely missing her forehead. Bella raised her hands palms up. "People of Rome! We mean no harm! Please just listen-"

Bella rolled to the ground as a plate came soaring her way.

"STOP IT!"

Bella raised her head and saw a tall figure coming toward her, his wavy brown hair sticking up in different directions. The man gripped her wrist and led Bella away from the Romans who cried in outrage.

"TRAITOR!" They called.

"Wha-?" Bella gasped. The man looked familiar…in fact he wasn't even a man. He was a teenage boy. He looked really familiar.

"I can't always be here to save you, big sis," the boy grinned.

Bella's eyes widened. Suddenly-

"DUCK!" Bella screamed, diving on top of him. He gave a startled yelp, looking in horror as a fireball crashed into the spot they had been standing in.

They both jumped up and Bella gave her little brother a bear hug.

"Gilligan!" She breathed, looking at his face. She stared at disbelief. "I can't believe how much you've grown!  
Gil rolled his brown eyes. "Sis, I was thirteen going on fourteen the last time you saw me. With Danny Phantom, remember? I'll be fifteen on July 24th."

Bella laughed and hugged her brother again. She grabbed his arm and charged through the angry crowd of Romans.

XxX

Miranda wasn't feeling so hot.

She stood side-by-side with her brother, along with Frank and Hazel. They were okay for…._Romans. _

"Great job, Miranda!" Percy said through gritted teeth. He blasted a Roman who had tried leaping on them.

Miranda blew blond hair out of her face. "Thanks!" She grinned. "You owe me later…..and maybe I can teach you a few things."

Percy made a swinging motion with his arms, and a swirl of blue-white-green water knocked a Roman a good thirty feet back. "And why is that?"

Miranda took a breath and closed her eyes. She smiled out of one corner of her mouth. "'Cause I've learned things when you were gone bro. Learned that magic _can _be useful sometimes."

Miranda cried out loud and several Romans went stiff. Their arms clasping to their sides, faces contorted with pain.

Percy frowned, his green eyes widening. "Mir…."

She grinned at him. "Isn't it awesome?"

Hazel and Frank glanced at Miranda fearfully.

Percy had a dark look in his eyes. "Let them go….you're hurting them."

Miranda's smile faded. "What do you mean?" She stared at the Romans. Her face turned into horror. She closed her eyes again and concentrated. Every Roman's muscles relaxed, except for one who was holding a brick. He had some sort of arms spasm, and nailed Jason in the forehead.

Piper screamed catching Jason's unconscious body.

Miranda winced, getting death glares from Percy, Frank, and Hazel. "Now….I can tell you that I'm sorry about that….like I'm Ninety-nine-percent sorry. One-Percent of me just enjoyed that."

XxX

"Don't touch me!" Erin cried, hugging a screaming Sam. The Romans were gaining up at them. Alexa was valiantly fighting, dodging bricks, rocks, and plates.

Izzy and Anna were a team: Izzy was flying around holding Anna's arms while Anna cursed them with speaking in poems.

The Romans now hated flying shoes and poetry.

"Wait!" Sam cried. She pushed Erin. "Just zap the Romans unconscious!"

Erin blinked. Then she facepalmed. "I am _such _a blond!"

Erin turned, purple lightning cackling along her skin. The purple glow seemed to give her an aura of power, her blond hair swirling around her.

The Romans hesitated, the scenery of their city in flames; giving the sky of New Rome an orange tint. Gray smoke clouding everyone's visions.

"BACK OFF!"

Romans yelped, as several of their own forces with pushed aside. They landed hard on the ground, oblivious of the person who had knocked them aside.

Bella and Gil had arrived. Wordlessly, they gestured to the direction of the _Argo II. _Without hesitation, their friends followed them into the screaming crowds of Romans.

Bella determined not to look at the scenery, focusing her eyes only on the ship, running as fast as she could.

But her eyes couldn't help but catch the faces of some crying children. Dozens of adults swarmed forward….all except for a little boy, crying. His bright green eyes red, and his voice shrill from crying.

Bella froze. Without hesitating, she changed direction, letting Gil lead her friends back to the ship. She grabbed the boy, and he gave a startled gasp, clutching tightly to Bella's army jacket.

Romans screamed at her, charging at her, wanting to attack. But with the little Roman boy, they did not dare attack the wretched daughter of Athena.

Bella stopped at a statue of Terminus. She placed the boy down, wiping his face. "Watch him until his parents find him," Bella instructed the statue.

Terminus snarled. "FLIFTH! YOU DARE TOUCH THE KIN OF NEW ROME! I SHALL-!"

Without a word, Bella took off.

Now the Romans were swarming like crazy, like a mob of evil killer bees. Bella grimaced as a plate soared past her face, grazing her cheek.

"DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!"

"EVIL!"

"DANGER TO YOUR CHILDREN!"

"_**KILL HER!" **_

Bella unsheathed Melody, and on full blast continued _Lights._

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

The Romans cried out to the volume of the song, and Bella took her chance. She charged towards the _Argo II; _adrenaline charging through her system. Within a minute she had reached the ladder.

"HURRY!" Miranda and Anna's voice ran from above. Their faces were anxious, and Bella just barely managed to grab hold of the ladder, when the _Argo II _took off. She gasped, nearly losing her footing.

She bit her lip in concentration and pushed herself closer to the ship. The ship hit a pillar, and people on deck screamed as Bella almost fell off.

Her feet slipped, and she was dangling by one hand. Her braid came undone, until her long hair was blowing in her face.

Percy and Annabeth gaped down. Percy held onto Annabeth's waist to stop her from jumping over the edge of the boat.

Miranda was knelt next to an unconscious Leo, feeding him Nectar and Ambrosia. Miranda kept glancing for Bella to get up, but Bella still struggled.

Bella thought she was going to die. Her eyes widened, and she was almost tempted to let go. It'd be much easier….

_"Bella," Harry said, pulling her away. She opened her eyes in surprise and stared at him._

_"What's wrong?" She asked him._

_"I can't," He whispered, grabbing her wrists. "I can't as long as he's out there."_

_She raised an eyebrow. "Voldemort?" She asked, looking angry. "Harry, I can-"_

_"No," He said, interrupting her. "Listen, he will kill you. If he does," He shook his head. "I could never live with myself."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Harry Potter," her tone on the danger level. "I've fought in a war of immortals, I've been sucked into a cartoon, I've dealt with a physco woman, I've survived the Forbidden Forest, and I survived today. Not to mention I'm involved with two wars today."_

_"Yeah but-"_

_She stood up and crossed her arms. "I'll let you make up your mind. If you don't want to date fine." Then she leaned forward her eyes ablaze and her face serious._

_"But I am fighting. I'm not gonna curl up in some fetal position and let everything pass. If anything, I have a bigger chance of getting killed tomorrow than getting killed by Voldemort-"_

_"Don't say that!" Harry said, suddenly getting angry. He stood to his feet, glaring at her._

_"I WILL!" She screamed, jabbing her finger in his chest. "I'm fighting, no matter what! If you're too stupid to realize what's important for you than fighting Voldemort then go ahead!"_

_Harry stared at her. "What do you mean?"_

_She sighed, and her expression softened. "I mean that you need happiness. Whether it's me or another girl. Don't give up what's important for you Harry. Ron, Hermione, everyone that you care about. Everyone that cares about you. __I care for you."_

_"Bella-"_

_She pressed her lips against his, and broke away a second later. "Think about it. If you want to break up okay...if you don't that'd be nice. I'll be there anyway. Always."_

The scene played in Bella's mind.

'_Harry….' _ Bella thought. Tears welled in her eyes, and she clenched onto the rope tighter. As if she had gained a surge of strength, she swung her feet back onto the ladder, and climbed.

Percy grinned. He and Annabeth raced to the top of the ladder.

Everyone watched anxiously.

The only sound that could be heard was the creaking of the ship.

Sam watched. "C'mon Bella….." She whispered.

Miranda glared at the direction of the ladder. "_BELLA IF YOU DIE_ _I'LL KILL YOU!" _

A hand shot upwards, and Percy and Annabeth clutched it. Miranda and Gil ran forward to help, and heaved a wind-blown Bella on board.

The side of her face was bleeding and she looked exhausted. Her eyes were sad. Never less, she grinned at Miranda.

"Like I'd give you the satisfaction of killing me."

Miranda rolled her eyes, smiling.

Bella brushed herself, and stared at Leo's limp body. "Can someone please explain what the Hades happened?"

Percy grumbled at the sight of Leo. "We'll figure out soon enough."

Miranda eyed Percy's clothes. "We should get you out of the dress, Perce."

Percy blushed scarlet. Miranda laughed, and grabbed Percy's arm dragging him off to find some new clothes.

XxX

Bella walked into the room she shared with Sam on the _Argo II. _She threw off her army jacket, and pulled on a plain Camp Half-Blood shirt. She re-braided her hair, and glanced around her room._  
_It was small, one of the only rooms that had two occupants. She was tired, but due to Leo's little accident, she would need to do more before she could get some sleep.

"Bella."

Bella jumped and saw a face staring at her. Bella was so happy she wanted to cry. Harry didn't hate her after all.

He smiled at her awkwardly.

She grinned. "Hey," She croaked, stopping to clear her throat from the dangerous events from before.

"How are you?" He asked.

Bella shrugged sarcastically. "Could be better….we found him."

"Percy Jackson?" Harry asked.

Bella smirked. "No, Randy Jackson. _Of course Percy Jackson." _

Harry laughed.

Bella glanced at the floor. "How are you?"

The corner of Harry's mouth twitched. "I'm fine."

Bella rolled her eyes. "'Rule number one about Harry Potter is that he always lies.'"

Harry scowled. "I'm fine Bella, honestly-" Harry stopped, and paled. His eyes seemed to want to roll to the back of his head, and his hand shot up to his scar. He grimaced in pain, closing his eyes.

Bella didn't know why…but she found this…._familiar. _

As if her mouth was acting on her own:

"Is your scar hurting again?" Bella blurted out. '_What? What the Hades did I just ask? Who asks that question? Ugh, nice going Litle….'_

Harry stared at her accusingly. "Who told you that? Who told you that my scar hurts me?"

Bella stared at him. "You just did."

Harry blinked. "I-"

The door burst open and Percy came storming in. "Hey Bells," Percy grinned. "Turns out Leo didn't start World War III."

Percy laughed at his own joke and his eyes found Harry. The color drained from Percy and Harry's face. Percy walked towards Harry, and Harry peered closer to the image.

Harry's glasses slid down to the edge of his nose. Both Harry and Percy's green eyes peered into each other's.

"Whoa."

Bella saw Miranda gaping at Harry and Percy. Alexa stood with her, her jaw hanging open.

"That- That's freaky," Miranda said, her eyes huge.

Percy and Harry blinked at each other. Slowly they both tilted their heads to the right. Both of them.

"It's like their identical twins!" Alexa gasped.

Miranda wrinkled her nose. "Not entirely identical….Percy's tanner and Harry has glasses. Plus Harry's taller."

Percy snapped out of his trance. "What?! He's taller than me?!"

Harry snorted. "Know the feeling. My friend Ron makes me look short!"

Percy scratched his chin. "Same with Grover….but he actually has hooves."

Harry shrugged.

Percy squinted at Harry. "What's your name anyway?"

"Harry Potter."

Percy glanced nervously at Bella who looked angry.

"Um…." Percy rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Percy Jackson."

**I got a new poll! Check it out!**

**~Amber**


	5. Return of the Angst :D

**Amber: *Hides behind Percy* DON'T KILL ME!**

**Danny: *Phases onto stage* It wasn't her fault! Blame Algebra!**

**Amber: *Nods* I couldn't update until I got my grades up! Well, **_**moi**_** just got them up! **

**Percy: *Crosses arms* so there.**

**Amber: Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! *Lightning cackles and entire stage turns black* **

**Percy: WHAT THE-**

***Lights turn back on to reveal muses dressed as each other.***

**Harry: *Glances down.* Okay very funny, Amber. Why do I have to be Percy? *Blinks and stretches out hand* And SOMEONE forgot to give me contacts!**

**Percy: *Rolls eyes and takes off Harry Potter glasses and hands it to Harry***

**Amber: *Smoke curling around feet. Raises arms and a dark velvet witch Dress appears with a witch hat* Sorry, but you'd look too much like yourself with the glasses.**

**Annabeth: *Dressed as Supergirl* *Facepalms* Sorry….Amber is a bit **_**obsessive **_**when it comes to Halloween.**

**Amber: It's called being a fangirl.**

**(10)Doctor: *Rolls eyes dressed as Iron man* Yeah. **_**Exactly.**_

**Amber: *Hugs muses* You know me so well!**

**Sadie: *Dressed as Effie Trinket* Rubbish.**

**Carter: *Sighs looking down at Spongebob costume* She owns nothing.**

* * *

**Bella**

I've had enough.

Percy just introduced himself and Harry was blinking at Percy. Why the Hades did my boyfriend and Annabeth's boyfriend look so much alike?

I hope it wasn't some genetic thing that made Athena girls woo heroes with black hair and green eyes.

I mean, sure. Harry was taller and thinner. He had a different head shape from Percy.

Percy's hair was a little wavy and he was tanner and more muscular.

But they still could have passed as relatives!

"Y-You're Percy Jackson?" Harry asked. It may have been my imagination, but Harry sounded…._jealous._

Percy grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. And you're the famous Harry Potter. Bell's told me a lot about you. Dude, I think you've had a rougher life than me."

Harry laughed bitterly.

"Ergh," I heard Miranda. I looked at her and she looked like she was going to explode. Alexa just looked plain confused.

"What is it?" I asked.

Alexa jumped out of her stupor. "Er- Leo's stopping in Utah. We're supposed to be repairing the ship."

I nearly slapped myself. _LEO! _

"How is he? What happened?"

Percy looked at me. "We're not sure. But if the shrimp says nothing happened, then fine."

I didn't like Percy's tone. It sounded as though if Leo did anything wrong again, he would personally wrestle in the mouth of a whale.

I closed my eyes. "I'll meet everyone on deck. Just give me a minute."

Percy rolled his eyes, leaving with Miranda followed by Alexa.

"Is everything okay?"

I jumped. I had almost forgotten Harry was there.

I faced him in the Iris Message….how could fate be so cruel? How can I be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

"I'm fine," I croaked lying straight in Harry's face.

Harry's scowl deepened. "Bella, I've known you for a year. You can't lie so easily to me anymore. You know I'm there for you."

Anger boiled inside me. "I can act _so_ natural when you left me-"

Harry's eyes flared. "Excuse me? You think that it was easy for me? You think that it was simple as- as, catching a snitch? Bella, that was most difficult decision I had to make!"

"WHATEVER!" I screamed. I slashed through the message and Harry's face dissolved.

I cried out in rage and pounded my fists against the wall. My head throbbed, as if I suddenly banged my head against the floor several times. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way back to my side of the room; sliding back onto my bed.

"What happened to me?" I said out loud, staring at my palms. I groaned, rubbing my face. "Why am I so weak?" I whispered.

I sat there in a moments silence and finally left my small cabin.

XxX

**No Pov**

Erin and Sam watched the Leo at the console. With the Wii and other controllers, they were completely brain-dead.

"How can you do all that?" Erin said in disgust.

Leo stopped and raised his eyebrows flirtatiously. "_Ladies…._I'm a very special boy."

"What?" Sam asked, grinning. "Are you special because you're short?"

Leo pouted and stared up at the two blondes in front of him. "Very funny," he said with narrowed eyes.

"Hey," Erin said. "This wouldn't have started if you hadn't started flirting with us in the first place."

"Guys," A voice said. The three turned and saw Anna walking toward them. She looked at Leo and back at Sam and Erin.

"Give him a break. It's not his fault he's a techno-geek!"

"Still alive," Leo said. "STILL LISTENING!"

"I mean," Anna continued. "He's still short, scrawny, annoying, and stalker-y but he's a nice guy!" Anna grinned at Leo. "No offense."

Erin groaned. "I wish people would stop saying that. When people say 'no-offense' they obviously mean offense!"

"Exactly," Miranda said, with Percy and Alexa following her. She threw her arm around Erin's shoulder. "When I say you're a dumb blonde….I really do mean you're a dumb blonde!"

Erin shrugged. "I already know that."

Percy scowled. "That's an unfair stereo-type. Not _all _blondes are dumb." He smiled at Annabeth whose nose was stuffed in a book. "Some are the most…._amazing _people in the world."

He stared dumbly at Annabeth. Miranda scowled, and grabbed a lock of her own blonde hair. She looked at Percy, gazing at Annabeth, and frowned. Anger boiled inside Miranda's chest.

Leo, whom had returned to the console grinned. "Perfect," He sighed, running an oily hand through his curly hair.

Annabeth looked up. "What's perfect? I could use some _perfect _about now."

Bella and Frank walked into view with curious expressions on their faces. Leo grinned like a maniac.

"Everything we need in one place." Leo crossed his arms in a _Tony Stark _manner. "Frank, why don't you turn into a bird or something? Fly down and tell your girlfriend to meet us at the Great Salt Lake in Utah."

Bella blinked. "Leo, how in the name of Hera did we fly so fast?"

Leo grinned, turning back to the console; preparing for a bumpy landing. "Bella….._I'm a special boy." _

"_OHMYGODS!" _Erin and Sam groaned.

XxX

"LEO!" Bella screeched, clutching her seat. She stared at the metal ceiling in absolute loathing. "I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

Another tumble of wind, and everyone clutched their seats for dear life. While Leo was landing the ship, everyone else had decided to strap themselves in a room below.

Percy looked rather green, while Miranda and Gil were whooping like crazy. Bella's nails were scratching the leather seats.

Annabeth, Sam, and Erin's blonde hair flew around wildly. All three of them were desperately covering their mouths to avoid getting a mouthful of hair.

Alexa had her eyes closed, praying desperately under her breath. Izzy and Anna looked dazed and confused, with her head throbbing.

All the poor demigods could hear was the sound of wind…and the sound of Coach Hedge being absolutely nuts.

"YEAH! Bring it on, lake! Who's the satyr? I'M THE SATYR! YOU'RE GOING _DOWN! _PREPARE TO TATSE HOOF!"

Miranda laughed hard, her face turning red.

Izzy cocked her ear to hear what Leo was yelling, but his voice was muffled compared to Coach's booming voice.

Bella peeked out the window, and she paled. Well, turned paler than she usually is. She's _really _pale okay?!

"Guys," She said nervously. "I think we're about to land….like, _now." _

Everyone screamed as the ship landed, their stomachs jumping out of their throats in the process. Not a single breath was shed, as the demigods tried to recover the most traumatic landing anyone could ever endure.

"WHOO!" Coach Hedge yelled from above. "C'mon! SECOND ROUND!"

"That goat," Alexa announced. "Is a lunatic."

"Your mom," Erin whispered.

XxX

**Bella**

I seriously need an aspirin.

We've just been onboard for about a week, and it's been like this:

I'm stressed.

Miranda feels like a shadow.

Alexa feels betrayed.

Sam is curious.

Erin is lost.

Izzy wants to be a hero.

Anna wants her friends back.

Gil wants to know who he is.

I'm a daughter of Athena and it's completely natural to observe everything around you. I feel like I don't have to tell you _why _I'm stressed at the moment…

Miranda is jealous of Annabeth. Not that she'd ever admit of course. She hates the fact that her brother is being distracted by Annabeth, and Miranda was the one that who traveled around the country for him. She also feels she let him down by saving us from those Death Eaters when Dumbledore was killed.

Alexa was used to Nico disappearing all the time, but she didn't know he'd be with some other sister. She's too used to being alone in the Hades cabin, and she misses company.

Sam lost Selena from the last Titan war. She still of course got along with her other cabin mates, but she still didn't know Piper. She wanted to know her, but she was so focused on Jason all the time it was hard for her.

Erin was smart enough to know that she was similar to Jason. _Really similar. _Did she really belong in Camp Half-Blood?

Izzy had been the Hufflepuff and Hermes kid. She wanted a chance to show us what she was made of, so people wouldn't look down on her. I could relate to the feeling. I was impressed by her performance when the Death Eaters came to Hogwarts. She fought hard, earning a concussion in the process.

We had last seen Anna last year. When the gang and I had been whisked away by Grover Underwood, she had been in Pre-Algebra. We had been so dazed from learning that a fictional book was reality, that we forgot completely about her. I felt terrible; I wanted to pound myself on the head afterwards. We stayed at Camp for the summer and school year, learning how to use swords and other demigod techniques. Then the Titan war came up and we faced a real battle for the first time. I still had nightmares from that week. The middle was a blur since I broke my arm and earned a severe concussion from a frost giant. Anyways, we got back about to start our softmore year and Anna was angry with us. We became friends again when my necklace had somehow teleported us into an old cartoon I used to watch as a child. Now we're back together and Anna just wants things to return to normal.

Or as normal as things can get.

From what Anna told me, Gil wasn't fitting in Camp Jupiter. I should be a responsible older sibling, but some part of me was hopeful. Maybe he had found the wrong camp….

So, with all this in my head we climbed back on deck to see what the game plan was. As one large group we walked into the lounge room.

I did a sharp intake of breath as I peered into the lounge room. _Camp. _My second home. The walls didn't look like walls, but seemed to be presenting a holographic visual of Camp Half-Blood. Occasionally the walls would flicker, but it was _perfect._

I shook my head and sat next to Frank and Isabelle.

Percy entered the room, and it broke my heart to see his face. His eyes were sadder than usual.

"So," he said after forever. "We've landed. What now?"

I sighed. "That's what I've wanted to know."

Frank plucked the bowstring from a crossbow. "Figure out the prophecy? I mean…" Frank hesitated. "That…that _was_ a prophecy Ella spoke, right? From the Sibylline books?"

"The what?" Leo blurted.

Miranda stood up and slowly began clapping her hands. Everyone stared at her as she did so, and she sat down again. She stared at Leo.

"Thank you, Leo Valdez. For taking those wise words out of everyone's mouths." She said dryly.

Frank launched into the Sibylline book explanation. To tell the truth they seemed to be pretty interesting. I mean, a whole book full of recorded prophecies? Who knows what they could predict?

"Why would Ella know those?" Izzy asked. "I mean, harpies aren't exactly smart are they?"

Anna blinked. "That may be the Greek version….but to tell the truth I don't know." She grinned sheepishly. "I would skip mythology class just to watch manga cartoons…"

Leo shrugged. "So that's why no one told that butt-head Octavian…he would've wanted to get his hands on her."

"Exactly," I nodded. "This is why she'll be most safe at Camp Half-Blood. The Romans don't know our location, and they can't follow Mrs. O'Leary's shadow travel trail. Right, Percy?"

I turned my head again, and saw Percy staring intently on the holographic visuals of Camp Half-Blood. I scowled.

I know I should feel a little more sympathetic but Percy was seriously making me feel depressed.

"Percy."

Percy turned-

When suddenly, there was a loud rumble in the ship. Leo was thrown across the table, landing right on top of Alexa.

Percy and Annabeth leaped up, unsheathing their weapons.

"What the hell?!" Miranda snarled, grasping onto the table for dear life.

"Everyone," I commanded. "Don't panic-"

Another rumble shook the ship, and Frank slammed into the wall showing the strawberry field. Nothing felt right, something was so terribly wrong….

The door burst open and Piper came rushing in. She was pale as a sheet, and she had small cut on her cheek.

"Guys," she whispered. "You may want to take a look at this."

I exchanged looks with Annabeth, and we both lead everyone out of the lounge room. On instinct, everyone, including myself, broke into a run. My heart and head were pounding horribly, and fear ran through me like the very blood in my veins.

I sped up a couple of ramps, until I was on the main deck of the _Argo II. _What was waiting for me wasn't a pretty sight indeed.

Coach Hedge was unconscious, his goat butt up in the air. A small chunk of floor was missing….and a message was written in the sky. The words making me feel sick with fear.

In the sky, black flames spelled out these words:

_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED HALF-BREEDS.**_

_**YOU ARE NEXT.**_

_**DECIDE WHERE YOUR LOYALTIES LIE.**_

_**OR YOU SHALL PERISH BY THE HAND OF THE DARK LORD.**_

_**ALONG WITH HARRY POTTER.**_

_**AND FRIENDS.**_

* * *

_In loving memory of James and Lily Potter, who died on October 31._

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._


	6. Vengence of the Tar Monster

**Amber: BEWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Danny: *Exchanges looks with Thalia***

**Amber: *Twirls in spinny chair* BWAHAHAHAHA! *Waves hands wildly* MWAHAHAHA!**

**Katniss: Better not ask, START THE CHAPTER!**

**Danny: She owns nothing.**

**No Pov**

Bella's face was stony with her mouth half-open. Frank squinted at the sky; meanwhile Percy's jaw was set.

"_Really?" _Erin blurted. "They need to work on their grammar! Sentence fragments, much?"

Piper glared at Erin. "Is that all you can think about?"

Erin shrugged. "I find punctuation very important!"

Miranda rolled her eyes, her blond hair blowing around her. "Uh-huh."

Erin put her hands on her hips stubbornly. "Let's put it this way. 'Let's eat grandma!' Or, 'Let's, eat grandma!' It saves lives!"

Miranda stared at her. "Good point," she sniffed, crossing her arms.

Sam rolled her eyes. "How about I suggest something? SHUT UP!"

Bella whipped her head backwards. "_Will you three quit it? You're acting like a bunch of idiots! Do you take anything seriously?!" _

Miranda, Sam, and Erin stared at her. Wordlessly, they clampored down the ramp; back into the inside of the _Argo II."_

Bella dropped her arms, and her expression softened. "I-I didn't mean too…" **(A/N: Just a little challenge [LOVE DEM CHALLENGES] for my friend The Doctors Wife 10…what would Castiel do here? Just bored.)**

"It's alright," Percy said, looking at Bella reproachfully. "Why don't you take five?"

Bella's expression fell. "Whatever you say…_Seaweed Brain," _she added as an insult. Percy scowled, and looked into Bella's death glare. After a good number of seconds, she whipped her head away and stormed down the ramp leading to her cabin.

One loud crash later and a lot swearing revealed Bella's angst later….

Percy rubbed his face tiringly. Piper, Alexa, Leo, Frank, Izzy, Anna, Gil, and Annabeth only stared at him. Annabeth crossed her arms, and playfully punched Percy's shoulder.

"What's with her?" Percy snapped, entwining his hand in Annabeth's.

Annabeth pursed her lips and shrugged. "You were gone a while…she's changed."

Percy squinted at Annabeth. "Why would she need to change?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and threw her arms around Percy. "You're cute when you're clueless…" she brushed her lips against Percy's.

Gil wrinkled his nose, watching Annabeth and Percy. He cupped her hands over his mouth and yelled, "YEESH! Get a room!"

Percy and Annabeth stared at him and just ignored him after exactly three seconds. Suddenly, everyone jumped as there was a _STOMP-STOMP-STOMP_

Alexa jumped and drew her stygian sword instantly. At least Nico had given her SOMETHING!

And very weirdly, yet kind of awesomely, Hazel appeared steering a huge tan horse. The horse landed on deck, stomping its hooves and snorting. His eyes gleamed at the dumbstruck crowd in front of him.

Basically, the horse was going '_What?' _

Hazel jumped down from her stead, and grinned at the crowd.

Alexa's brow furrowed. Reluctantly, she withdrew, putting her sword in her belt. If she didn't have dark olive skin, she would have been red from anger.

Leo gaped at Hazel. Complete disbelief was etched on his face.

In other words it was priceless.

"How-?" Leo squeaked. He then raised his fist to his mouth and coughed, trying to keep his voice manly. He waved his hands dramatically, and Alexa fought back a laugh. He looked like a scrawny chicken.

"We're in the middle of the lake!" Leo exclaimed, walking closer to Hazel. "Can that thing fly!?"

The horse whinnied angrily, tossing its mane back. Percy gave the horse a pointed look.

Hazel crossed her arms, not looking Leo in the face. "His name is Arion," she whispered. "But he can run across just about anything. Water, vertical surfaces, small mountains-" She gave Leo a small smile before her eyes flicked back to the ground.

"Just about anything."

Leo mouthed '_wow.'_

Alexa frowned. She had never told anyone this; especially after Emily had called dibs…but she had a huge crush on Leo. She had been uncomfortable with telling him her feelings. Now Hazel may get Leo too. She already had Nico.

Leo cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. "Alright- uh, crew?"

"Peasants?" Erin suggested, coming back into sight, climbing up the _Argo II _ramp. "That's what I call my followers on _Twitter."_

Everyone squinted at her.

"What?" Erin asked, blinking innocently. "I'm nice. Before I go to bed I always tweet them goodnight."

Izzy pouted. "But you say, _Goodnight Peasants!" _

Erin grinned, and flipped her blonde hair. "Exactly!" She looked around awkwardly. "I'm bored," She announced. So, Erin retreated once again.

Leo rolled his eyes, his palm landing on his face. "Alright, first thing," Leo pointed at the broken floor. It wasn't a huge mess. It was just as if the attacker had performed _Reducto. _

But it wasn't it a good sign. It was a threat.

"The _Argo II _is meant to conceal us, but if those Merlin-wannabes could find us, then we need to move. _Fast."_

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, as everyone nodded in agreement. Bella knew about these magic folk way better than she did.

Leo ran with incredible hyperness, and peered into his console. "Festus says that there may be some Celestial Bronze below…." Leo scratched an imaginary beard. "Yes…yes, I can use that. Oh! Bunch of lime too! BOO-YAH!" Leo fist-pumped and grinned evilly at the crowd. "Who shall accompany me?"

Percy frowned, his arm still wrapped around Annabeth's waist. "Splitting up? That sounds like a _really _bad idea."

"It'll be quicker, " Hazel butted, glancing at Percy. "Besides, there's usually a reason a quest is limited to three demigods, right?"

Everyone pondered on Hazel's statement. Half of them were surprised how intelligent a thirteen year-old girl could be. Annabeth was mostly impressed, seeing the wisdom in Hazel.

"You're right," Annabeth said. "The same reason we needed the _Argo II…_outside camp, seven demigods in one place will attract way too much attention. The ship is designed to conceal and protect us-"

"GLAD THAT WORKED!" Gil said bluntly, pointing at the hole the Death Eaters had made.

Annabeth shot Gil a pointed look, before continuing. "We should be safe on board; but if we travel on expeditions we shouldn't travel in groups bigger than three or four. No sense alerting more of Gaea's minions than we have to."

Percy chewed the inside of his mouth. Anna watched Percy with curiosity. She never really thought she'd meet him; especially when he made that dramatic entrance at the gates of Camp Jupiter.

Finally, after eons, Percy nodded. "As long as you're my buddy, I'm good."

Leo nodded. "Okay three or four…so what should we do?"

Hazel grinned at Frank. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "Oh, that's easy. Frank, you were so amazing turning into a dragon! Could you do it again to fly Annabeth, Percy, and Bella to go get the tar?"

Frank frowned, looking at Hazel. "B-But what about you?"

"I'll ride Arion with Sa- with Leo, here. We'll get the bronze and the lime."

"Hold up!" Alexa stepped forward, glaring at Hazel. Despite the fact Alexa was sixteen, she was still Hazel's height. "Three or four, not just you _two." _

Hazel frowned innocently. "What do you mean?"

Alexa faltered, blushing. "I-I ah, I _mean _that there'll be seven left! You should take two more if Bella, Percy, Annabeth, and Frank will be getting the tar."

"Oh…." Hazel looked down. "_Right."_

Alexa bit down her fear and patted Hazel's shoulder. "I'll go with you and Leo." Alexa turned and faced Gil. "Wanna come shortie?"

Gil raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "Who ya calling shortie, _midget?" _

Alexa ignored Gil, flashing a fake smile at everyone.

Annabeth wasn't stupid. She could tell what Alexa was feeling just by looking at her. Annabeth decided not to get involved, feeling that Alexa would do better handling her emotions herself. Annabeth turned toward Leo, shaking Percy's arm reluctantly off her hip.

"Leo," said Annabeth, "if we get the supplies, how long to fix the ship?"

"With luck, just a few hours."

Annabeth nodded. "Fine. We'll meet you back here as soon as possible, but stay safe. We could all use some good luck. That doesn't necessarily mean we'll get it."

**Annabeth**

I walked toward Bella and Sam's cabin, and gently knocked the door. The door opened to reveal Sam, Miranda, and Erin.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling wryly. "Have you seen Bella?"

Sam frowned. "No, not since she yelled at us."

Miranda shook her head. "That girl seriously needs a therapist."

I bit my lip disapprovingly. "You weren't much help, you know."

Miranda frowned. She walked up and stared me straight in the eye. "You weren't exactly help when Percy was missing."

Anger boiled inside me. You don't know how bad I wanted to unsheathe my knife and wipe that smile off her face.

"_What do you mean?" _ I asked through gritted teeth.

I couldn't help but notice how Erin kept watching Miranda and I eagerly. I rolled my eyes- _How could I think that she and Thalia were alike?_

Miranda scoffed, crossing her arms. "Forget it! You wouldn't care!"

I frowned, my anger diminishing a little. I grabbed Miranda wrist before she could turn away-

Miranda frowned, and tried to fight her way from my grasp. She scowled in disgust. "_Let. Go. Of. Me."_

"You know if you have something to say to me, you can say it to my face."

Wordlessly, Miranda wrenched her arm out of my wrist. Miranda then charged back into the cabin, with an apologetic Sam following her. Erin and I stood awkwardly facing each other.

I considered keeping my mouth shut, but my curiosity, a weakness of being a daughter of Athena, got the better of me.

"Why does Miranda hate me?" I blurted.

Erin smiled sweetly. "Your face."

Then she slammed the door in my said face.

XxX

"I thought I'd find you here if you weren't in your cabin," I scolded.

Bella jumped from sitting in the corner of the kitchen. She had a whole spoon of Cookies and cream in her mouth. Bella's eyes widened innocently, as I glared at her pointedly.

Reluctantly, Bella pulled the spoon full of ice cream from her mouth, and put it back in the tub on the table.

Bella smiled nervously. "Umm…hi?"

"Bella," I said sternly. "What's wrong?"

Bella's mile faltered, and she frowned guiltily. "What? Nothing, why would you say that?"

"Bella…."

She scowled, and looked down. She played with the edge of her chair, not taking her eyes off the floor. "D-Do you feel that at times…you have to be strong for everyone else? Like, you have to hide your feelings and put up an act?"

Her eyes never left the floor. Frowning, I went and pulled a chair next to her. I stared at her even though she wouldn't look at my face.

"Of course I do," I answered softly.

Bella looked up in surprise. I bit back a laugh, that she had a look of relief on her face. Immediately, it was replaced by suspicion and she looked at me accusingly.

My own eyes flicked down to the ground, before I looked at my half-sisters face. "How do you think I felt when Percy was missing? Half the time I wanted to break down and cry, but I couldn't let him down. He wouldn't want me to be miserable…"

Bella stared at me with no expression on her face. Her eyes which had turned blue were filled with tears.

"Whenever I went to his mother and step-father's home," I continued. "It was a tight environment. Paul would be out twenty-four seven, checking for news about Percy. But most of the time he would be calling Sally, making sure she's okay."

My throat constricted, and I tried to stop the wetness in my eyes.

"So, I would make a daily visit to Sally's house, and try to keep her updated. We were fine…until, I don't know why…we- we just cried. It was _so _hard. We didn't know if Percy was safe or he remembered us. Jason told me that he would've lost the Achilles curse if he entered Camp Jupiter, and that didn't calm me down. Trust me, I wanted to drop everything and find another way of transportation."

The more I spoke the more I wanted to crawl back into a hole and hide from the world.

I cleared my throat, and put on a fake smile. "But I had a responsibility towards my friends. And I had no idea if Percy remembered me at all; whether or not we would have to start over."

I watched Bella carefully, and she smiled weakly. A lone tear escaped her eyes, and she wiped her face impatiently. She stared at her lap.

"I feel _so _stupid Annabeth. I-," Bella swallowed hard. "I- I feel so useless…I have no idea what to do."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let those feelings eat you alive."

She shook her head, her eyes half-closed. I stood up and unsheathed my dagger. "We need you to come. Frank, Percy, you and I are responsible for getting tar."

Bella blinked. "What?"

XxX

**No POV**

"Um…so where's the tar section?" Frank joked nervously, as he, Percy, Bella, and Annabeth walked into a nearby Lowes.

"Hush," Bella scolded, slightly amused by Frank's statement.

Annabeth and Percy walked ahead, holding hands. Bella and Frank stood awkwardly next to each other. How the heck were they supposed to work with each other when they only knew each other for a few hours.

"So," Frank started. "Athena, huh?"

Bella nodded, trying to soothe the awkwardness. "Yeah…and Ares?"

"Mars," Frank corrected.

"Mars," Bella stated. She smiled slightly. "I thought you seemed a little too nice for a child of Ares. I suppose Mars and Ares's children do have different personalities."

Frank raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

Bella grinned, pondering on an old memory. "My first capture the flag game at Camp Half-Blood, and they had put out a sign saying '_We love killing new campers.'"_

Frank gulped at how calm Bella was. She rolled her eyes, smiling wryly. "Don't worry. I mean, it wasn't the smoothest first game, seeing as I missed most of it…."

Frank frowned. "How?"

Bella shrugged. "Just a bunch of demigod eating _Myrmekes. _Honestly, it's pretty much a blur now. But forget it, anyways."

Frank raised an eyebrow at how calm Bella looked. Bella on the other hand thought it was amusing. She thought he looked like an overgrown confused panda.

Bella stuffed her hands in her army jacket, and looked around Lowes with interest.

'_How long has it been since I've been to a normal store?' _Bella thought, pondering on the idea that she hadn't had a real normal life in three years.

As Bella walked, she was unaware of a stranger standing by the said tar section. In fact, most people didn't see him.

Percy didn't even blink, and walked right past him with Annabeth. Frank took no notice as well.

The stranger was dressed un-normally. He wore a black suit, and blood-red waist coat. His bow tie was un-tied, and he wore simple black gloves. He also wore a red top-hat with a black ribbon tied around it. His face was hidden, only revealing a pair of Hazel eyes. The rest of his face was hidden under a pure black bandanna. He twirled a pocket-watch in his hands, and in his jacket pocket…a red rose was pinned.

The stranger chuckled, at the oblivious faces of the demigods. Under his bandanna, his mouth curled into a nasty smile at the sight of Bella.

Slowly, he raised a hand and snapped. The snap echoed the store, and made everyone stop in their tracks.

The Demigods froze, and their hands instantly reached to their weapons. Percy glanced around suspiciously-

Until he spotted his prize of course.

"Finally!" Percy cried, picking up the gallon of tar. He then frowned looking at the container. "Uh, _how much did Leo say he wanted?"_

Suddenly, the tar turned extremely hot, and Percy yelled out in pain; Percy dropped the tar container, which splattered all over the ground, and stumbled backwards. He landed hard onto a pile of cardboard boxes, which knocked the wind out of Percy. Slowly, Percy raised his palms to his face; staring at the boiling blisters on his palms.

"Percy!"

Annabeth flung herself forward trying to reach her boyfriend's aid, but Bella and Frank grabbed her before she could.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Annabeth shrieked, looking at a dazed Percy.

"A_nnabeth!" _Bella hissed. "_Look DOWN!" _

Annabeth stopped fighting and looked down. Surely enough, a bubbling black liquid was emerging from the spilt tar container.

Annabeth's gray eyes widened with horror, as the figure grew into one huge blob of goo. It grew to be as tall as two vending machines stacked on top of each other.

Nearby innocents gaped at the monster forming. They backed away running toward the exits, screaming "SCOOBY-DOO HAS COME TO LIFE!"

Frank snapped his fingers. "I _knew _that this monster looked familiar."

Annabeth and Bella took a moment to stop panicking and gave Frank a plain dirty look.

The monster roared, yellow orbs of energy forming where the eyes should be. Behind the monster, Percy struggled to his feet, and reached for Riptide. Though, the moment Percy did so, he yelped in pain due to the fact that blisters covered every inch of his palms.

Percy gritted his teeth in pain, and looked at Annabeth. Annabeth stared back her eyes only for him.

"Annabeth," Bella said, unsheathing Melody. Melody sprang up and started playing _Something that I want _by _Grace Potter. _"Frank and I will distract the monster. Get to Percy."

"But-"

Bella leaped forward and slashed the monster. The moment her blade impacted the monsters…goo, her blade was stuck. She desperately, pulled it but it was not giving up. The goo crawled further up her blade-

When suddenly Frank helped pull the blade out and they both fell on their butts; the monster focused entirely on them.

"Annabeth!" Bella cried, jumping up.

Annabeth darted with incredible speed, and reached Percy, already holding a canteen of Nectar in her hands.

Bella cast one look at Frank. "I hope you like running Zhang…"

And without a word, Frank and Bella ran off; the tar monster hot on their trail.

XxX

"SO IS THIS NORMAL FOR YOU?!" Frank yelled, as he and Bella ran through a mob of screaming mortals.

Bella nodded, clutching a cramp. "YEAH, PRETTY MUCH!"

The monster raged on, carefully swimming around the Mortals footsteps, his energy eyes fixed carefully on Bella and Frank.

Bella tried to lead him to an area where nobody would be. But, where would you find a place in Lowes that wasn't crowded?

An idea flashed in Bella's head, causing her to grin. She grabbed Frank who yelped by her pull. Bella charged right into the direction, past the kitchen supplies and into the wood section. Frank had no idea where she was heading, but his expression turned to horror as they headed toward the sign that read:

**BATHROOM**

**EL BAÑO**

Why Lowes had everything in Spanish after English was Frank's question.

Bella banged the door open, dragging a mortified Frank with her. Not only was he in a disgusting Lowes bathroom…he was in a disgusting Lowes _girls _bathroom.

"Bella!" Frank hissed, his face turning bright red.

Bella slapped his arm.

"OW!" Frank complained. Bella chuckled, and rolled her eyes. She went into an open stall, and stood on top of a dirty toilet.

"Quick," Bella whispered, reaching to close the door. "Find one he'll be here soon."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "I have a better idea." Frank then closed his eyes, standing in the middle of the grimy bathroom. Before Bella's eyes, Frank turned into a fly, and flew on top of a paper towel dispenser.

Bella grinned, and closed the stall door. The moment she did so, the tar monster came bursting in roaring in outrage.

Its smell filled the room, making anyone who was in it gag. Luckily, the only two in there were demigods.

The monster himself could smell the demigods. Each demigods scent was different…this time he smelled a hint if vanilla and olives….and….animals?

The monster grew impatient, and he crawled toward the first closed stall. He thrust out his slimy, black hand and pushed the door open.

No one was there.

The monster's gruff slurred growl grew louder, and he reached the second stall.

**BANG**

Nothing there…

Suddenly, there was a loud flush, and the monsters head snapped into the direction. If a tar monster could smile, he certainly did.

Slowly, he crept on the stall that had made the flushing sound. The monster was so slow, his tar trail turned thicker and thicker. Finally, he banged the door open.

The monster hissed in confusion, as he saw no one there. The monster slowly leaned forward, peering into the rusty toilet bowl.

"NOW PERCY!"

The monster was blown backwards, into the toilet by a huge water blast from the sinks. Percy Jackson's hand had poked through the doorway when the tar monster had been distracted. Now all of Percy Jackson emerged into the bathroom, grinning from ear to ear.

Within a few seconds, the monster had been blown completely into the toilet. Bella Litle, who had been hanging for dear life on the stall wall next to the one where the monster had been in.

Bella jumped down, and quickly flushed the toilet.

Percy laughed, and Bella fist bumped him.

Bella smiled apologetically, at Percy.

Percy raised his bandaged his hands, which hurt less now. "Don't mention it. It's alright. Let's just forget about this morning, okay?"

Annabeth crept behind him, smiling mischievously. She slipped her hand into his. "I don't want to."

Frank reverted back to human, scowling. "T-That was one of the most dangerous, hair-brained, life threatening thing I have EVER done!"

He clapped Bella on the back. "THAT WA AWESOME!" Everyone laughed, and Frank's expression turned sheepish. "No, really," Frank said. "You Greeks know your strategy!"

Bella smiled. "I guess you Romans aren't so bad either-"

"Uh, Bella?" Percy asked, staring at the toilet the monster had gone in.

Bella frowned, looking up at Percy. "What is it?"

Percy slowly pointed at the toilet. An odd gurgling noise was made, and the toilets tank seemed to be expanding.

Frank stared at the toilet. "Oh, Schist."

The tank exploded spraying the demigods in thick, black, tar.

XxX

"Uh…that'll be Twenty dollars and seventy-five cents."

Percy ran a hand into his shorts, and brought out a wad of cash, and slammed it on the counter. The money had been stained black from the tar _all over _Percy.

"Thanks," Percy smiled.

Annabeth, Bella, and Frank stood behind him, rolling their eyes.

The cashier raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some towels?"

Percy nodded. "Thanks, man but we're fine."

The cashier wrinkled his nose, and handed Percy the bag full of tar containers. Percy smiled, and led the way to the exit.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered, causing Bella to crack up. Even Frank smiled, thinking the nickname suited Percy.

Our heroes walked out, onto the sidewalk of the busy highway; heading back to the _Argo II._

Bella's eyes skimmed the cars streaking past her…when she spotted a man. Bella stopped and stared at him.

On the other side of the highway, on the opposite sidewalk was a man dressed redicously in red and black clothing. He was dressed like the Mad Hatter from _Alice in Wonderland_.

His hazel eyes glinted, and Bella raised an eyebrow.

The man took off his hat, and bowed slightly.

A car passed him and he vanished from thin air.

Bella stumbled backwards in surprise, and scanned the highway for the man…but he was nowhere to be found. Frowning, Bella gripped Melody out of instinct and then looked down. Surprised, she bent over and picked up what lay on her feet.

Bella twirled the red Rose in her hands, before Annabeth scolded her for hanging back. Bella pocketed the Rose, and put the stem in her only non-tar-covered pocket.

**My longest chapter ever. It was gonna be longer, but I just decided to cut it half. The next part will be up next week. **

**Hopefully next week will be better, I was very disappointed by the outcome of the election for U.S. president. **

**Oh, and someone brought this up…the story after Magic Pains part 2 will indeed be a Kane Chronicles story. And a Teen Titans one after that. I'll let you know when I think of the titles.**

**Peace,**

**~Amber Tate**


	7. Ehhhh- Sexy Leo!

**Amber: Today. It-it's just SO beautiful *tears up***

**Danny: *Blinks* Ummm….**

**Tris: It's Thanksgiving Break starting now after school.**

**Danny: *Grins* Oh that explains everything! **

**Percy: Ah man, that means more updates too! Amber will be off for a whole week!**

**Harry: *Raises eyebrow* Thanksgiving?**

**Percy: *Throws arm around Harry* Dude, don't strain yourself, it's a holiday celebrated only in the States.**

**Annabeth: *Puts down Mark of Athena book* And Canada.**

**Percy: Whatever.**

**Frank: *Scowls* Whatever?**

**Harry: *runs away***

**Amber: Uh….anyway I've decided to start a BlogSpot for my OC's. Bella and Miranda is the only one up at the moment. To visit it got to (H )(T) (T) (P) : (/) the (-) amber (-) .Com (/) Just minus the parenthesis and spaces and you're good to go**

**Percy: *Gulps* She owns nothing.**

**Alexa**

I watched grumpily as Leo boarded Hazel's horse. He wrapped his arms around Hazel's waist, looking glad he did so.

I looked at Gil. He was smirking watching me with his arms crossed.

"Shut up," I grumbled. I grabbed his arm and felt a familiar tugging sensation in my gut, and the world turned black. The usual sound of people screaming and feeling like you're going 100 miles per hour. You get used to it after a while…

Gil and I popped out of the ground to see Arion speeding toward us. I panted, feeling as though I had run a marathon after eating two dozen donuts. It's been a while since I had shadow traveled, oh crap! I was getting soft! But how can you not, when you spent your entire year surrounded by a wonderful supply of books, and….I is sorry am I getting off track?

Arion stopped in his tracks and Hazel stared at me with pure disbelief on her face. She patted Arion's mane, as she climbed down and stormed up to me.

"H-How did you do that?" Hazel gasped. "Only Nico can-"

"Well, I'm an _actual _daughter of Hades," I said coldly. "Not his Roman counterpart, so it happens I have the same powers as Nico."

Hazel faltered and looked at me concerned. "Are you okay?"

I clutched my Stygian sword and brought it out for show. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Alexa…" Gil warned his tone dangerous.

I rolled my eyes, as Leo strutted over. "Okay, now that total awesome ride is over with, how about we find some Celestial Bronze?"

I nodded, and surveyed the beach horizon, taking a breath of the sweet smell of the sand. _Home. _At least it felt like it…I mean I'm from Canada and then moved to Florida when I was young. Two completely different environments; but you grow to love the beach setting after a while.

I watched as Leo bent down and cupped a handful of pure white sand. Gil watched him quizzically. He slowly made the crazy sign at Leo, which made Hazel and I snort.

Leo ignored our sniggering, and beamed at us. "Well…one problem solved anyway. This is lime."

Gil stared at Leo blankly. I couldn't blame the kid…

Hazel frowned, confusion in her eyes. "The whole beach?"

Leo nodded, grinning like a maniac. I loved it when he did that. It mean he either was gonna make a joke or blow something up. "Yeah, you see?" The granules are perfectly round. It's not really sand, it's calcium carbonate."

"English please?" Gil asked sarcastically.

Leo narrowed his eyes at Gil. Then, in a British accent, Leo said the same thing. "Weeel, you see the granules are perfectly round, mate! Just like Shrimp on the Barbie-"

"Leo," I grinned laughing at his stupidity. "That's Australia."

Leo shrugged. "Don't judge." With that note, Leo bent down and began scooping sand- or lime…whatever you call it.

Though, Leo tensed. He stared at the ground reluctantly as if he wanted to run away screaming. I frowned, concerned.

"Leo," Hazel said, taking my words out of my mouth. "Are you okay?"

He jumped as if he was surprised we were still there. He then nodded, and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, fine."

Hazel then knelt next to Leo and grabbed a handful of lime as well. She smiled at Leo. "We should've brought a shovel and pail."

Leo smiled softly. "We could've made a sand castle."

"A _lime _castle," Hazel corrected.

They stared at each other. I looked down, wanting Zeus to strike me down. Urgh, I hate being a teenager!

They engaged in a silent conversation. I took the opportunity to meditate. I sat down in the lime cross-legged and closed my eyes.

"Um…what the Hades are you doing?" Gil's voice asked.

I cracked open an eye, annoyed. His brown eyes showed extreme confusion.

"I'm a daughter of Hades, " I explained, closing my eye and trying to focus. "The Earth is my habitat; not the sky or sea. This is where I'm most powerful. I may be able to find the nearest celestial bronze reading…Hades may be more of a death god than Pluto, but wealth is still a part of Hades' kingdom."

I took a deep breath and imagined everything disappearing. I heard an odd rushing sound, and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of my own body. I smirked, observing my light orange avatar; raising my hands to my face and looking down. Then…something caught my eye.

I stared down in horror, looking at my physical body. Oh no, oh no, oh no!

"_I have a zit that big?!" _I exclaimed, my voice coming out echo-y. Right on my nose, was a bright red zit standing out in my olive skin.

I groaned and let the breeze take my avatar. Being a daughter of Hades had its advantages. The world- life and death was basically your domain.

The wind carried my avatar, and I spread my arms feeling as though I was flying. This was my escape from the world…the world of Alexa.

Sure enough, the wind lowered me to a sight that as extremely crowded. More than a dozen girls with slight green tinges in their skin were all surrounding a figure looking into the water. I didn't look at his face, too focused on what was in front of him. Sure enough, the Celestial Bronze was right below him.

I closed my eyes, and willed for my avatar to return to my body. Getting the familiar sensation of being pulled backwards, like a rollercoaster going in reverse, I was reeled in back into my body.

I snapped my eyes open. "Hey guys-!"

"The Celestial Bronze is that way," Hazel said, pointing her thumb back to where I had just been. "About five hundred yards."

My jaw dropped.

Leo gaped at Hazel, looking impressed against his will. "How do you-?"

Hazel shrugged. "It's a Pluto thing. Rare and precious metals."

Leo grinned, and patted her shoulder. "Lead the way Miss metal detector."

He grinned at Gil and I, "Is she awesome or what?" He then scampered off to Hazel like a lost puppy.

GRRRR!

XxX

Gil snickered the whole entire way, and Hazel shot annoyed looks back at the both of us. I scowled, and had to control myself from going all _Wolverine _on her.

Even Leo was looking a little insecure, now that we had been walking for at least ten minutes. "You sure this is a good idea?" Leo finally asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Hazel nodded, keeping her eyes straight ahead. "We're close, don't worry." She sped a little farther up. "Come on!"

Leo raised his eyebrows at me. "Can you sense it too?"

I forced a smile. "Yes…she's leading us in the right direction. Just-" I stopped in my tracks, and saw Hazel had done the same.

A woman stood a mile away, leaning on a weird looking motorcycle. It was awesome all right, with black flames painted against a red base. It gleamed and purred like a cat…but the wheels were the problem. Each wheel looked like the little ghost thingies from that old video game…PAC-MAN! That's what it's called!

Hazel continued walking and I figured the woman must be safe. As we got closer, I saw the woman had thin, greasy black hair, a huge nose, and pale sallow skin. Her eyes were black and she showed no sign of kindness.

I froze, and I stared at the woman in disbelief.

I was dimly aware of Gil looking at me concerned- until I unsheathed my Stygian sword, charging at the woman.

"YOU!" I snarled, lost control completely.

The woman stared at me lazily, looking unimpressed. "Oh please," she muttered. She waved her hand, and I could only gasp in surprise as my weapon was flicked out of my hands.

"Only _I _can charge at people awesomely."

Leo stared at the woman in shock. "Aunt Rosa?" Leo asked, looking as though someone was dancing naked in front of him.

The woman raised an eyebrow, somewhat smugly. "Is _that _what you see dear? Hmm…_interesting._" She turned towards Hazel matter-of-factually. "And you Hazel, dear?"

Hazel's eyes widened. "How do you-?" Hazel just stared at the woman in disbelief. "You-you look like Ms. Leer, my third grade teacher. I _hated _you!"

The woman cackled like the evil witch from the _Wizard of Oz. _"Excellent. You resented her, eh-? She judged you unfairly?"

I couldn't blame Hazel there. Some teachers were cool…others were just nincompoops.

"How about you Gil?"

Gil stared at Nemesis, a look of complete anger on his face. "You're Steven Moffat!"

I didn't know who Steven Moffat was, but Nemesis started crying with laughter; it took several minutes before she could regain her breath.

"HA! That's what half of the teenage population see's now a day; the head writer of _Doctor Who _and _Sherlock." _

Gil shook with anger. "It's doesn't take a fricken year to make three episodes."

The Woman shrugged. "I can't blame you."

Then the woman smiled evilly in my direction, her black eyes glittering. "Now you, Alexa, dear? What did you see?"

I swallowed hard, wanting to run away. "I see you as my old teacher, too. Except he didn't only judge me unfairly-"

I tried my best to ignore the looks of surprise my friends and Hazel were giving me.

"He also led a group of serial killers into my school and killed my headmaster. This lead to my friends getting injured, one getting their heart ripped to shreds, and me losing friends I made at that school."

I stared at the woman dead in the eyes. "His name is Severus Snape. I'm so sorry that you look like a feminine version of him…he did look like an ugly girl in the first place."

The woman smiled, which was strange seeing on Snape's face. She then laughed darkly- not an annoying cackle, but a true evil laugh.

"If you only knew," the woman whispered softly.

I raised an eyebrow. "_Knew what?" _

The woman stared at me, and then she smiled at Hazel. "So why did you resent Mrs. Leer, Hazel?"

Hazel paled slightly. "You- she taped my hands to the desk for misbehaving," Haze said resentfully. "She called my mother a witch. She blamed me for everything I didn't do and- No. She _has _to be dead."

She looked scared at the sight of the woman. "Who _are _you?"

Well, I didn't expect to feel like a total douche bag. I felt guilty for Hazel; but that didn't stop me from holding a grudge against her,

The woman laughed. "Oh, Leo knows. How do you feel about Aunt Rosa, _mijo?"_

Who in the name of Dad, was _Aunt Rosa?_

Leo stared bitterly at the ground, the usual light in his eyes were gone. After several seconds, he finally stared at the woman in the eyes.

"Nemesis," Leo said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You're the goddess of revenge."

Nemesis grinned. "You see? He recognizes me!" She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a fortune cookie.

Almost immediately, Nemesis's nose wrinkled in disgust. "_You will have great fortune when you least expect it." _She looked at us, looking exasperated. "That's exactly the sort of nonsense I hate. Someone opens a cookie, and suddenly they have a prophecy that they'll be rich! Bah, I blame that _tramp _Tyche! Always dispensing good luck to people who don't deserve it!"

She threw the cookie part over her shoulder, and I awkwardly saw the small mountain of broken cookies. C'mon, don't tell she didn't eat at least one?! I mean, the prophecies aren't even real.

Leo cocked his head. "Uh…you know those cookies aren't real prophecies, right? They're just stuffed in cookies at some factory-"

"Don't excuse it!" Nemesis snapped. "It's just like Tyche to get people's hopes up. No, no. I _must _counter it!" Nemesis flicked a finger over the fortune.

"_You will die painfully when you most expect it. _THERE! _Much better!" _

"Tell me," I asked, feeling witty. "Did you have a rough childhood?"

Nemesis glared acidly at me.

"That's horrible!" Hazel snapped. "You'd let someone read that in their fortune cookie, and it would come true?"

Nemesis sneered, at Hazel. "My dear Hazel, haven't you ever wished for horrible things on Mrs. Leer for the way she treated you?"

Hazel stuck her nose up at Nemesis, tossing her curls back angrily. "That doesn't mean I'd want them to come true!"

I raised my hand. "That's just her and, ah, _not _me."

Hazel glared at me. Gil shook his head disapprovingly. Their looks were making me feel slightly guilty, and I wished I held my tongue.

The goddess grinned at me, which only made me feel worse. Then she returned attention back onto Hazel.

"Bah," she sneered, throwing the evil fortune into a good cookie and placing it in a basket. "Tyche would be Fortuna for you, I suppose, being Roman. Like the others, she's in a horrible way right now. Me? I'm not affected. I am called Nemesis in both Greek and Roman. I do not change, because revenge is universal."

What? WHAT? The god's were in a horrible way? What does that mean?

"But what do you mean in a 'horrible way?'" Gil asked, cocking his head.

Kid could read my mind! Nemesis merely smiled.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? What are you doing here?"

Nemesis glanced at him once before pulling out another cookie, and popping it open lazily. She sneered at the cookie, her teeth bared. "Lucky numbers? Ridiculous! That's not even a proper fortune!" She threw the cookie at the ground, crushing it with her combat boots and spitting at it.

She looked at Leo, hatred burning in her black eyes. "To answer your question, Leo Valdez and Gil Litle, the gods are in terrible shape. It always happens when a civil war is brewing between you Romans and Greeks. The Olympians are torn between their two natures, called between both sides. They become quite schizophrenic, I'm afraid. Splitting headaches. Disorientation."

Well we're screwed. I can't even call my own Dad. Pondering on this, I realized I haven't had any dreams from him in months! Ever since Percy went missing, and Jason came. The 'Split-Personalities' must cause this trauma, and now they'll be less keen to help us than they originally were, not knowing who they are or what their main purpose is!

What? I wasn't put into Ravenclaw by a mistake, you know.

Leo looked lost and confused. "But we're not at war."

Gil coughed.

Leo mock gasped, and stared up at the fourteen-year-old boy. "Something you wanna say, buddy?"

Gil raised his palms. "Well, you did _kinda _blow up Camp Jupiter."

Leo faltered. He raised one finger, like he was about to say something, but was lost for words. Leo then crossed his arms, turning his back on Gil.

"You are defiantly the brother of Bella Litle."

Gil grinned.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "The Romans don't know that it was a…" she paused looking for the right word. "_Accident?" _

I nodded, with an exasperated expression. Oh Leo, whenever we bring you the explosions come too, don't they?

Nemesis cackled…_again. _If she did one more time I would die from annoyance.

"Leo, listen to the girl. War is coming. Gaea has seen to it, with your help. And can you guess whom the gods blame for their predicament?"

Leo paled. "Me?" He said, dryly.

The goddess snorted. "Well, _you _have a high opinion of yourself. You're just a pawn on the chessboard, Leo Valdez. I was referring to the player who set this ridiculous quest in motion, bringing the Romans and Greeks together. The gods blame Hera- or Juno, if you prefer! The queen of the heavens has fled Olympus to escape the wrath of her family. Don't expect any more help from your patron!"

I scowled at the word _patron. _Hazel wasn't my patron. Hera only created trouble, she never _helped _anyone.

"Then why are you here?" Gil asked, sounding angry.

"I'm here to help!" Nemesis grinned. "_Duh!" _

Leo raised an eyebrow. "_Your _help?"

"Of course," the goddess implied. "I enjoy tearing down the proud powerful, and there are none who deserve tearing like down Gaea and her giants. Still, I must warn you that I will not suffer undeserved success. Good luck is a sham. The wheel of fortune is a Ponzi scheme. True success must require sacrifice."

My throat constricted. Like, sacrifice was easy to give! NOT.

"Sacrifice?" Hazel asked, sounding on the verge of tears. "I lost my mother. I died and came back. Now my brother-" She looked back at me. "_Our, _brother is missing," She said, tearing slipping out of the corners of her eyes. "Isn't that enough sacrifice?"

Okay. Now excuse me while I go attach the neon "JERK" sign to my forehead.

Leo actually started shaking from anger. "Right now, all I want is some Celestial bronze."

"Oh," Nemesis smiled wickedly. "It's just over the rise. You'll find it with the sweethearts."

"Sweethearts?" Gil asked, frowning.

Nemesis raised an unbroken cookie to her mouth.

My eyes widened. "Wait, don't want too-"

Nemesis popped the cookie into her mouth, swallowing it fortune and all.

My jaw dropped. EWWW!

"You'll see," Nemesis said, her mouth full of paper and cookie. "Perhaps they will teach you a lesson, godlings. Most heroes cannot escape their nature, even when given a second chance at life."

She smiled sweetly at Hazel and I. "And speaking of your brother Nico, you don't have much time. Let's see…" Nemesis said, tapping her chin. "It's June Twenty-fifth? Yes, after today, six more days. Then he dies, along with the entire city of Rome."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. I ran up to Nemesis. "What do you know? TELL ME!" I felt Leo and Gil grab my arms, pulling me back.

"NO!" I screamed, tears forming. "WHERE'S NICO?! WHERE-?" I felt pressure on my shoulder, and the world faded. The next thing I knew, the world was sideways, and everything went black.

XxX

"Ugh, who turned out the lights?" I whispered, my head pounding.

"The lights," someone said.

Huh?

I cracked my eyes open, and saw a figure that was hard to make out. I could tell it was a girl, but her features changed frequently; blending into the background.

I gasped, and scooted on my butt, backwards. "Guys!"

I saw Leo's legs come running and he helped me up. I pointed shakily at the girl. "Who is that?!"

"Is that?" The girl asked, looking defensive.

"Alexa," Leo said. "This is Echo."

"Is Echo," Echo said. She pointed at me.

Leo winced. "Sorry, Echo. Echo, this is Alexa Morgan, daughter of Hades."

"Daughter of Hades?" Echo said, sounding surprised.

Leo nodded. I raised an eyebrow, and got a good look of him. If I was in an anime cartoon, my face would've been priceless.

"Leo," I whispered. "What the Hades?"

He was wearing goggles on his forehead, covering the line of his curly hair. The sleeves were rolled back to reveal his arms, which were surprisingly scrawny. Several tattoos had been drawn on his arms, with Sharpie.

**HOT STUFF**

**SEXY AND I KNOW IT**

**BAD BOY**

I didn't know whether or not to just gape at him; or crumble to the ground laughing my head off. Hazel and Gil grinned in the background.

"Um…did I _miss _anything?" I asked sarcastically.

Leo shrugged comically. "Echo is a nymph that is helping us with the celestial bronze…some jerk named Narcissus is guarding it with his army of fangirls. So, we're hoping we could distract them."

I bit my lip, grinning. I took my iPod out of my pocket; it was a special brand that the Hephaestus kids made a camp. More like a Hi-Pod, really.

"Every sexy guy needs his own theme song."

Echo tilted her head. "Theme song?"

XxX

**No Pov**

Leo strutted out, carrying his lug wrench with no care. He tossed his head back, closing his eyes and grinning like a madman.

"LEO IS THE COOLEST!" Leo shouted, leaning on a nearby rock.

Every nymph jumped and stared at Leo in confusion. Most narrowed their eyes as they saw Echo walking behind him.

"Leo is the coolest!" Echo repeated, pumping her fist in the air.

Hazel, Alexa, and Gil ran forward; looking uncomfortable.

"YEAH," Leo yelled. He turned around and waved his rear end to the crowd. "CHECK THIS BABY OUT!"

"Check this baby out!"

"MAKE WAY PEASENTS, LEO'S THE KING!"

"The king!"

"NARCISSUS IS WEAK!"

"Weak!"

The nymphs scattered looking dumbfounded at the demigods. Leo raised his hands in a very _Tony Stark _matter. "No autographs, girls. I know you want some Leo time, but I'm way too cool. You better just hang around with that ugly dweeb Narcissus. He is LAME!"

"Lame!" Echo laughed, with enthusiasm.

The nymphs' jaws dropped.

"What are you talking about? Have you seen him? He's the worthy ancestor of Finnick Odair!" A nymph yelled out.

Another crossed her arms. "_You're lame." _

"Aww," Leo said. "How can you say that? You don't need to beat yourself up because you're the only person in the world who isn't attracted to: _The Leo."_

Leo raised his eyebrows flirtatiously, and showed off his small biceps.

Alexa giggled, laughing at how ridiculous Leo looked.

"You know how ugly Narcissus is?" Leo asked, hoping to bring comic relief to the crowd. "He's so ugly, when he was born his mama thought he was a backward centaur- with a horse butt for a face."

The Nymphs gasped- one even fainted, falling dead to the world. Narcissus, who still hadn't budged from his spot near the river, frowned.

"You know why his bow has cobwebs?" Leo continued, winking at the crowd. "He uses it to hunt for dates, but he can't find one!"

Alexa and Hazel cracked up, and Echo did as well. Even Gil managed to grin. This caused a Nymph to laugh as well.

Narcissus finally got up and stared Leo down. Six foot tall guy, staring at a five-foot-five teenager. "Who _are _you?"

Leo grinned, puffing out his chest. "I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!" Leo yelled out. "I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme! See?" Leo flashed his **BAD BOY **tattoo. He stuck his tongue out at Narcissus, and winked at the Nymphs. "And the ladies _love _a bad boy."

Leo took out a pen, stuck the cap between his teeth; and autographed the arm of a nymph. He turned around, and raised his arms. "NARCISSUS IS A _LOOOOSER!" _

Leo grinned at the crowd. "He is _so _lame, that when you look up '_lame' _on Wikipedia, it's got a picture of Narcissus- only it's _so _ugly, no one ever checks it out."

More nymphs laughed.

Narcissus frowned. "What are you talking about? I am amazing. Everyone knows this."

Leo raised an eyebrow, turning back to Narcissus. "Amazing at _pure suck." _Leo brushed an invisible beard. "You must get it from your mother."

Narcissus turned bright red. "What makes you so great?"

"Pffft," Leo laughed. "I can do _THIS!"_

Alexa grinned, knowing her cue. Putting her Hi-Pod on full blast, Leo started dancing to the song.

_**OPPA IS GANGNAM STYLE, GANGNAM STYLE**_

_**OPPA IS GANGNAM STYLE, GANGNAM STYLE  
OPPA IS GANGNAM STYLE**_

_**EH- SEXY LADY, OPPA IS GANGNAM STYLE  
EH- SEXY LADY OH OH OH OH **_

The effect was instanious. With Leo doing the dance from PSY; Hazel used the distraction and summoned the Celestial Bronze which had been with Narcissus this whole time, and ran away with Gil and Alexa. The Nymphs started screaming and demanded Leo signs their bodies.

"TEAM LEO!" They screamed.

"ENOUGH!" Narcissus bellowed, glaring at Leo, as if he were about to kill. "_I'm _the beautiful one! He's stolen my mirror, and I'm going to leave unless we get it back!"

A nymph shrieked. She saw three retreating figures at the top of the crater, where they were all centered at.

"There!" She yelled. "They've got it!

"Get it back!" Another nymph yelled.

"Yes," Narcissus smiled. He arched his bow for the first time in millennium. "The first one who gets the bronze, I will like you _almost _as much as I like me. I might even kiss you, right after I kiss my reflection!

The nymphs stared at each other and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"And KILL those demigods! They are _not _cooler than me!"

XxX

And with that-

Leo was being chased by fangirls.

Leo ran as he never could; managing to catch up to his friends who were a mile ahead of him.

"HURRY!" Hazel screamed. She managed to run with grace, coordinating the sand and rocks. The Earth was her element.

Gil had less luck, needing to watch where he was going half the time. Alexa was a speed demon- she grabbed Leo's hand because he was lagging behind.

"KILL THE DEMIGODS!" The nymphs shrieked.

"TEAM LEO!" A girl cackled. She had blonde hair and waved what looked like a lint roller up in the sky.

Alexa continued running, only whipping her head back in shock. "EMILY?!"

Emily stopped running, looking embarrassed with herself. "Umm…no. No, no. This is _not _Emily. This is…Jemily! I'm her evil twin! And this is-" She waved her lint roller. "HERMAN!"

Alexa considered grabbing "Jemily" and going to the _Argo II._

Alexa rolled her eyes. "Oh hell," she said. She grabbed Gil with her spare hand not holding Leo's, and Gil grabbed Hazel.

Alexa concentrated and they shadow traveled the Hades out of there.

XxX

Miranda was staring out at the beautiful scenery, that the _Argo II _was floating on. The sea was perfect, and she felt safe being back in her father's realm; and in the country that hosted the Greek Gods.

Suddenly, there was a _POP _and a lot of cursing. Miranda spun around just in time to see Alexa, Leo, Gil, and Hazel piled on top of each other. Miranda took greatest interest in Leo who looked extremely ridiculous.

"Dude," Miranda asked, her eyes wide. "What the hell happened?"

Leo jumped up, shocked from the energy of shadow traveling. "I had to be sexy for nymphs, JUST HELP ME GET TO THE CONSOLE!"

Miranda observed Leo's new look. "Yes," She finally said. "You are sexy." She did as Leo asked.

Just then, as Alexa and the rest got up; Annabeth, Percy, Bella, and Frank came onto deck, just as the _Argo II _was starting to take lift off.

Gil raised an eyebrow, due to the fact they were all covered in black liquid. "What happened to you guys?"

Annabeth panted. "Tar monsters."

**3**

**~Amber**


	8. Torture

**Amber: Happy Thanksgiving guys! I know all of you are waiting for food impatiently like me. I hope your turkey is delicious…if you're from any country aside from the United States ( Me) or Canada (Frank Zhang) I hope whatever you eat tonight for dinner is good.**

**Harry: And someone forgets to mention that we do hold Harvest festivals in Europe.**

**Amber: *Crosses Arms impatiently* Well, Scar Head how was I supposed to know? I don't live across the pond! *Smiles at screen* If your British thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! You gave us Fish and Chips, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Language, One Direction, the Wanted, and attractive British boys!**

**Percy: Well, the language thing…we have a habit of saying different things.**

**Draco: *Scowls* How so Jackson?**

**Percy: *Shrugs* Well, I know you guys call the toilet the loo. **

**Amber: Alright! Enough already! I own nothing but the Oc's!**

**Sam**

I peered into the infirmary and saw a pale unconscious Jason. I bit my lip uncertainly, and walked in. I found Piper rummaging through the medical supplies.

"Need some help?" I asked.

Piper jumped. She saw me and shook her head. "I'm fine." Then she practically dived toward Jason. Her eyes found nothing else, she just surveyed Jason, washing the brick cut given to him via Miranda.

"Uhh," I said, twirling my blond hair. This was really awkward. "So, you and Jason got together? Um, how did it happen?"

Piper completely ignored me. I sighed. She wasn't a Selena…what was I thinking? I sighed impatiently, and left looking for something to do, being absolutely helpless to everyone.

What was I supposed to do? Sit around and be pretty? For a daughter of Aphrodite that's what I could only do most of the time. Percy and Miranda could control the waves; Miranda was powerful enough to even manipulate water from thin air. Alexa could control the dead and teleport anywhere she wanted; her sorta sister, Hazel, had a super awesome horse that could be faster than lightning; and Hazel controlled gems. Leo had the rare gift of controlling fire, and made this amazing ship. Both Annabeth and Bella were intellectual thinkers, and seemed to lead the others in a heartbeat; even if they didn't have any powers, they were still superior. Even Isabelle had a knack for picking locks and that was really useful! Piper had the ability to charmspeak, which is extremely rare amongst the children of Aphrodite- I had nothing. Nothing to do but look pretty, and try to not get killed.

I stomped back to my cabin, and found Bella there. Her hair was wet as if she had just taken a shower, and she had changed her clothes into some warm sweats. I didn't exactly approve of course. Clothes and fashion weren't there to take up air- it's to make a statement.

"What happened?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She turned around unsurprised that I had come into the room. She had done less jumping over the years when someone crept behind her.

She smiled slightly. "Tar monsters…_long story. _I'll spare you the details." She frowned and looked at me with a nervous expression. "I-I'm sorry…about earlier- I didn't mean-"

I raised my hand, silencing her. Partly because I didn't want her to get into a long lecture and confuse the Hades out of me.

"It's alright," I said, lowering my hand and shrugging. "Honestly, I would be the same way if my boyfriend broke up with me, thinking I couldn't defend myself."

Bella sighed and nodded. "Let's just forget everything that happened this morning, okay?"

I grinned. "Of course." I held out my arms. Instead of giving me a friend hug, she just eyed me warily. I scowled, raising my eyebrows. "Are you really going to leave me hanging?"

She smirked, and came over, hugging me. We broke apart, and she ran a towel through her wet hair. I couldn't help but sympathize her; it would take hours just to get tar out of your hair.

There were several knocks, and Isabelle poked her head in, grinning. "Meeting in five."

XxX

I walked into the mess hall ready to shove food down my throat. I had never been so hungry in my life; though, I admit it was kinda fun repairing that hole the Death Eaters had made. Last time I used a hammer was for smashing a broken toilet- yeah, don't ask.

I didn't really pay much attention to what was going on- I got my cheeseburger and ate it slowly. I entered the mess hall hungry, and now it felt like I was trying to swallow bricks. It took me a while to realize I was anxious. Ugh, curse these teenage hormones.

Leo launched his story about how he beat Narcissus, and I found it interesting and funny. Who would find it ridiculous? I would have been totally for it; and I bet it was fun. If a quest involved dancing to Gangnam style, I would've been a pro.

Leo took a mouthful of pizza, and grinned, showing us all the chewed bits of pizza in his mouth. I couldn't help but think how charming he looked that way- NOT. "So where to now?" Leo asked, his cheeks bulging. "I did a quick repair job to get us out of the lake, but there's still a lot of damage. We should really put down again and fix things before we head across the Atlantic."

Bella frowned. "Yes, but how long will that take? Camp Jupiter hasn't taken a liking to us Greeks, and who says after Leo's accident that they'll just stay put." She glanced at Leo. "No offense."

Leo pouted slightly. "Non taken-"

"She meant offense," Erin blurted out.

Bella gaped at Erin. "I didn't!"

Erin scowled. "I wish that people mean offense, so that they don't apologize afterwards. Offense _is _offense."

Percy stared at Erin, and his confused expression made me burst into laughter. Izzy and Anna joined in, but the others just stared at us. The laughter didn't last that long afterwards.

Miranda, who had been sitting in the middle eating fish sticks and custard, grinned. "Awkward," she announced.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Bella's right, we need to put some distance between Camp Jupiter. On the way back, Frank spotted some eagles over Salt Lake City. We figure the Romans aren't that far behind us."

Piper fidgeted, and I saw Jason was sitting next to her. He looked fine for someone who had been nailed in the head by a brick a few hours ago. Jason was pretty hot, but personality wise not so much. He was totally a piece of cardboard! Izzy thought Jason and Percy were alike, but honestly, he wasn't as easygoing and fun as Percy.

"I don't suppose we should go back and try to reason with the Romans?" Piper finally asked, raising her eyebrows. "Maybe-maybe I didn't try hard enough with the charmspeak."

Jason slid his hand into hers. "It wasn't your fault, Piper. Or Leo's," he added. "Whatever happened, it was Gaea's doing, to drive the two camps apart."

I shook my head. "Plus, I don't feel forcing the Roman's to listen would be such a good idea. They need to cooperate by their own free will."

Piper grimaced. "Maybe we can still talk to them- whatever happened….maybe we could explain what happened, though- "

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "What? With no proof? And no idea what happened? I appreciate what you're saying, Piper. I don't want the Romans on our bad side, but until we understand what Gaea's up to, going back is suicide."

Bella nodded, taking a sip of ice tea. "The best strategy is to avoid Camp Jupiter at the moment…especially with Octavian leading the Romans. With Jason gone, and Percy not as praetor, Reyna is weak by standards. Now most of the Romans are believing that Octavian was right about us Greeks, and his allies will have increased in standards."

Everyone went quiet as they let that happy thought sink in.

Alexa glared at Bella. "You are a thief of joy."

Bella merely smirked, and dug into her chef salad.

Piper stared at the pair of them, and then nodded at Annabeth. "You're right," she finally admitted. "We have to keep going…not just because of the Romans. We have to hurry."

Alexa looked at Piper with tears in her eyes. She nodded, unable to speak. Hazel watched Alexa, and raised her eyebrows in sympathy.

"Yes, Nemesis said we only have six days until Nico dies and Rome is destroyed.

"_If _Nico dies," Alexa corrected.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You mean _Rome _Rome, not New Rome?"

Bella laughed. "Please Jason. Gaea's already done her work at New Rome. If we're interested in closing the doors of Death, and saving Nico she'll definatly want to hurtle objectives at us; and Rome happens to be on the way to Greece."

Hazel nodded in agreement. "Even so, there's still not enough time."

Percy chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully. "Though why six days? And _how _are they going to destroy Rome?"

More happy thoughts. I was totally clueless, I wasn't insanely smart like the children of Athena. Though, I could tell it wasn't going to be fun.

Piper glanced down at her lap. "I've been seeing some things in my knife."

She said it like, _so I saw something on TV last night…_

Frank glanced at Piper. "Things such as…?" He waved his hands.

Piper frowned. "They…they don't really make sense." She shook her head. "Just garbled images, but I saw two giants, dresses alike." She shrugged. "Maybe twins."

I frowned, and played with the hem of my shorts. I'd never faced giants before…but judging from Jason, Leo, Piper's and Percy, Frank, and Hazel's stories they didn't sound cool. Could I really manage to fight them? Maybe at a dance off in _Just Dance, _but not anything else.

Annabeth placed her chin on her folded hands, pondering. Miranda rolled her eyes, and imitated her. Percy gave her a disapproving look.

"Twins, like Ella's prophecy," Annabeth finally said, looking up. Her gray eyes piercing everyone. "If we could figure out those lines, it might help."

Bella nodded. "With Nico and the mystery of the Mark."

Percy looked as though he was thinking hard. "_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome." _Percy stared at Annabeth thoughtfully. Aww, PERCABETH! What? I ship too; I'm a daughter of Aphrodite! "Annabeth," Percy said. "That's got to mean you. Juno told me…well, she said you had a hard task ahead of you in Rome. She said you could do it. But I know she's wrong."

Annabeth's eyes flashed nervously. "Reyna was about to tell me something right before the ship fired on us. She said there was an old legend among the Roman praetors- something that had to do with Athena. She said it might be the reason Greeks and Romans could never get along."

Bella looked scandalized….as if she was hiding something. I couldn't imagine why, since she had been present during the discussion with Reyna.

I raised an eyebrow…something was up. If Bella didn't say it now, I knew it was gonna come back and bite us in the-

"Nemesis said something similar-" Leo blurted, unable to help himself. "She talked about an old score that had to be settled-"

"The one thing that might bring the gods' two natures into harmony," Hazel explained, interrupting Leo. "'An old wrong finally avenged.'"

Percy scraped his blue whipped cream. He must have drawn something, because whatever it was made Miranda turn red from amusement.

"I was only praetor for about two hours. Jason, you ever hear a legend like that?"

Jason grimaced, holding Piper's hand. He looked pretty nervous in front of Percy. "I'm…I'm not sure. I'll give it some thought."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "_You're not sure?" _

Miranda looked extremely happy that Percy wasn't siding with Jason. Jason looked at Piper for support, but she didn't say anything.

Hazel broke the silence, and I almost gave her a medal for it. "What about the other lines? _Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death." _

Bella was in deep thought, until she gasped out loud. "Of course!" She exclaimed, snapping her fingers. "Nico Di Angelo! _Di Angelo _is Italian for '_angel.' _The angel is Nico…as for the twins." She shook her head. "The twin giants….they _have _to be the twins in the prophecy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it even possible for giants to be twins?"

Anna, who had been munching a taco the whole time, nodded. "My father, Apollo is the twin brother of Diana…or in your case Artemis."

Gil raised his glass of Mountain Dew. "Then the other part….uh," He turned to Frank grinning sheepishly.

Frank nodded, obliging. "_Giants' bane stands gold and pale, Won through pain from a woven jail." _

That part got everyone quiet. I got sick from the last part- _Won through pain from a woven jail. _

Percy cleared his throat. "We can't kill the giants without the help of the gods."

Miranda took a sip of her blue coke; an addiction she inherited from Percy. "That's _if _the god's decide to help when they're brain isn't all jumbled up."

"Thanks, Miranda." Alexa said, rolling her eyes.

Miranda shrugged, and put her feet up on the table. Leo copied her movements and glanced at everyone. "So…" he started. "First things first, I guess. We'll have to put down in the morning to finish repairs."

"Someplace close to a city," Annabeth suggested. "Just in case we need supplies. But somewhere out of the way, so the Romans will have trouble finding us. Any ideas?"

Bella stared at her lap, looking quite paler than usual.

Piper cleared her throat, causing several people to look at her. She smiled weakly. "How do you guys think about Kansas?"

XxX

**Miranda**

"So, what's in the list for the Poseidon siblings?" I asked, running up to Percy after dinner. I grinned grabbing his arm.

Percy chuckled, looking down at me. Well, one thing hadn't changed. He was still freaking taller than me.

"I don't know, Mir…Annabeth's the one pretty much leading this quest. Whatever she says we'll do."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I was glad to have him back and everything but really…_Annabeth this, Annabeth that! _Was there anything he would actually do for me? He just seemed so focused on Annabeth…that I felt as though he wasn't really paying attention to me.

"Though," Percy added, smirking. "I'm sure the Poseidon kids will definatly kick some ass on the way."

I laughed, not used to Percy using actual cuss words, and not using demigod cuss words. I punched his shoulder, and he laughed.

"It's nice to have you back at my side, little sis," he chuckled.

I frowned. _Little? _

"I'm not little anymore, Percy," I muttered. "I'm not that much younger than you anyways."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. Was there something you wanted to do, or-?"

"I just want to get some sleep," I said, cutting him off. I turned away, feeling depressed, walking back to my cabin.

XxX

**Bella**

That night I had multiple dreams. And I can tell you now that they haunted me still.

My first image was somewhere cold and icy…it looked to be Antarctica. I saw two teenagers sitting in a boat- one boy and one girl. They looked to related, having the same complexion; brown hair, olive skin, and bright blue eyes.

In front of them was a huge ice berg…I squinted and saw the form of what looked to be a boy. Something huge was curled above him as well.

The girl shouted something, but I couldn't hear it sounded murky. She shouted, grabbed her brother's sword, and started breaking the ice. The brother yelled out, trying to stop her. I screamed as a burst blue light blinded me, throwing the boy and girl back.

The scene changed to what looked like the Washington Monument. Though, dark tendrils surrounded it, and different creatures that looked freaky and random bowed down to it.

"_Apophis, Apophis, Apophis…" _they chanted, bowing continuously.

Then, the scene changed again, showing a girl with a long braid and full lips. She was in the forest, trees surrounding her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was in the forest at Camp Half-Blood. She raised a bow and arrow, squinting her gray eyes in concentration. I couldn't help but notice the sparking golden pin on her jacket; some kind of bird holding arrows.

Again, the scene morphed into another one, and I saw a girl in a dark blue cloak. She was sitting on her bed, staring at a clock.

"C'mon," she whispered. She stared at the clock angrily, and then decided to close her eyes. She crossed her legs, and began to meditate, saying the words, "_Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos, Azarath, Metreon, Zinthos," _over and over.

Then, out of nowhere smoke engulfed the room, and she clenched her throat coughing. Her violet eyes widened in horror, and I screamed silently as fire burst into her room, tearing down everything. A deep voice laughed, and she screamed "NO!"

I'd hate to tell you, but my mind loves playing tricks on me. The scene morphed and I saw my old friend Danny Fenton, walking with his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They were talking, having a good time; I again couldn't make out what they were saying. Then, suddenly, the Earth rumbled, and vines shot out of the cracks of the Earth. The vines seemed to be super strong, for they grabbed bulldozers, crushing them like soda cans.

Danny's baby blue eyes widened, and he quickly changed into Danny Phantom; the blue rings traveling up his waist, turning him into his ghost form. Vines slowly crept up, covering my vision- making it hard for me to breathe.

"_Pitiful human race. Your progress has destroyed acres of my children. Now I shall destroy you to make room for my new offspring_."

The vines cleared, and I screamed again seeing Danny turning blue in a snow wasteland. He was unconscious, icicles hanging from hair.

"NO!" I screamed, wanting the nightmare to end, but my mind had other plans; not letting me wake from this torture.

I saw a man with a shocking amount of brown hair, sticking up in different directions. He was being carried into a room by a red-headed woman and a woman with blond hair.

He was panting, closing his eyes in obvious pain. The girl with the blond hair was crying, holding onto him tightly.

Another man was running past some kind of console, looking strained and nervous. He wore a long trench coat, and I had to say he looked rather handsome.

"Wh-What do we do?" The red-headed woman asked, frantically. "There has to be some medicine- or something!"

"Just step back," the man said calmly, putting his weapon on a couch; which was placed in front of this weird machine. "Rose!" The man barked, looking at the blond woman. "Do as I say, and step back, he's dying, and you know what happens next!"

The blond woman- Rose, payed no attention to him, just sobbing harder. The red-headed woman however looked up, tears in her eyes. "What d'you mean?!" The redhead shrieked.

The man on the ground grunted, his eyes filled with pain.

"Oh no, it can't be this way," Rose cried, holding the back of the dying man's head. He twitched on the ground horribly.

"What d'you mean?! What happens next?!" The redhead shrieked, on the verge of panicking. She stood up and stared at the handsome man, a look of disbelief on her face.

The dying man raised one hand, his brown eyes scanning it. In my horror, the hand started glowing- of all things that had happened to me, this was the most confusing thing. What was happening?

"It's starting," the dying man gasped. He grunted in pain some more, looking as though he were going to be sick. "I'm regenerating!"

The handsome man grabbed Rose, by the back of her leather jacket, and she watched in horror as the dying man painfully stood up.

She buried her face into the handsome man's jacket, and the redhead stood behind the handsome man. They all kept a good distance from the dying man.

The dying man took a deep breath, and he burst into light; his back arched, and his arms spread apart. It was gold energy, that blinded me; beautiful yet horrible at the same time.

Everything turned dark. I could barely see anything now. But I saw two figures, two blurs of orange falling slowly. They were hugging each other, by the way their blurry forms were wrapped around each other. All I could hear was the screaming of familiar voices.

Finally, the worst image of all.

I was standing in a murky graveyard, fog covering me from the waist down. I couldn't see anything but a tombstone. I walked to it, and peered at the engravings.

**Thomas Riddle**

**Mary Riddle**

**Tom Riddle**

My head pounded as if I decided to slam it against a tree several times. Then, my legs stopped moving and all I could move were the eyes in my head; everything else was paralyzed. I was forced to stand where I stood.

A flash of blue light, and two figures appeared. They both were dirty, and I injured. With a nasty jolt in my stomach, I realized one of them was Harry Potter. Though, his features were younger, and he was slightly shorter. I didn't know wether is cry in joy or curse the living Hades out of him. Probably both.

Another figure rose up, and he whispered something to Harry. "Did anyone tell _you _the cup was a portkey?"

Harry shook his head. Then his eyes found me.

My heart literally stopped at seeing his emerald green eyes. Though, they stared right past me. He walked over peering at the tombstone bearing the Riddle's.

Lights turned on a short distance away, and a cloaked figure came walking toward Harry and the other boy.

"_Kill the spare," _a voice hissed, making goosebumbs creep along my arms.

A scream filled the night, and I watched in absolute torture as Harry thrashed around on the ground. His hands were covering his scar, he was pale white, and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head.

_Harry?! _

_HARRY?! _

_**HARRY!**_

There was nothing I could do, I was paralyzed. Tears slipped out of my eyes, and my limbs were shaking.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

_**NO!**_

A burst of green light filled the air, and I wanted to hurl myself forward and shield Harry…but the spell wasn't aimed for him.

I heard the sound of a body drop.

The other boy was dead, is gray eyes staring blankly at the sky.

Harry continued thrashing, tears slipping out of his eyes. He turned to his side and actually threw up from the pain in his scar.

WHY?! WHY WERE THESE DREAMS SO CRUEL TO ME?! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO TORTURE ME?!

Tears spilled out faster, and my body looked as though it were having a seizure. The man who killed the other boy, raised his wand and created a cauldron from thin air. He was carrying something in bundled in black blankets. The man bent over and placed the thing at the foot of the cauldron.

Harry had stopped thrashing, and now merely was panting, staring at the boy's dead body in disbelief. The man grabbed Harry by the neck, choking him.

**IWILLGETOUTOFTHISDREAMANDRIP YOURTHROATOUTANDKILLYOUSLOWL YWITHMYBAREHANDS **I thought, unable to control myself.

He tied Harry to the angel statue in front of me, binding his arms and legs to the statue. Harry's head drooped, his eyes filled with pain. He looked as though he were about to throw up again. What was worse, was that his scar looked blood-red against his paper white skin.

The man grabbed whatever was in the blankets, and poured it into the boiling cauldron. I only caught a glimpse of white.

The man took out his wand, and pointed it at Harry's feet.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given you will renew your son!" _

A crack was made at the grave, and a bone popped out, sickingly bringing dust with it. It flew into the air and went into the cauldron.

The man slid his wand into his pocket, and exchanged it for a silver knife. He looked nervous and scared out his wits, as he raised the knife, in return raising his hand which was missing half of a finger.

"_F-Flesh o-o-of the ser-servant…w-willingly g-g-iven…you wi-will serve you-your master!" _The man raised the knife higher, and I darted my eyes upward, not wanting to see the terror of the scene. But that didn't block the terrible, gut wrenching screams that followed. There was a nasty '_plunk'_ as the man dropped his own hand, into the cauldron.

The man turned toward Harry again.

He raised the same knife, panting heavily, blood spewing out of his hand. " _B-Bl-Blood…of t-the enemy…yo-you w-will a-avenge y-y-your equal…"_

He took the knife and dug deep into Harry's right forearm, and Harry squirmed in pain, unable to scream with the gag in his mouth.

_**IWILLKILLYOUIWILLMURDERYOUIW ILLRIPYOURFLESHFROMYOURBONES !**_

_**Harry…oh, Harry why? **_

The man dripped the blood from the knife into the cauldron, and it turned a bright white. The man fell back collapsing- and for a minute his face flickered…looking a _lot _like Tim Tebow.

I turned my eyes back on the cauldron and nearly wet my pants in horror.

A man stood next to me…his skin paler than Harry's at the moment. He was bald, and his long fingers seemed to be sharp as knifes. He caressed his face, and opened his eyes:

Red, snake-like eyes met mine.

A flash of light, and I saw Aurum's laughing face and I screamed. My pain was Harry's pain from earlier, and I couldn't breathe.

"BELLA!"

I couldn't wake up, I was trapped, clawing my way up from a hellhole.

"**BELLA!" **

I screamed again, my eyes bolting open. It was still nighttime, and several figures were huddled in front of me. Miranda's eyes were alarmed, and she watched me almost fearfully. Percy was staring at me in worry and confusion, and Annabeth looked angry. Frank was pale and looked scared along with Isabelle, Erin, and Sam. Gil's eyes were wide, and Anna looked freaked out.

Piper watched apprehensively, and Jason looked plane confused. Hazel and Leo were exchanging looks.

"Bella…" Percy said slowly. "You were having a nightmare…you woke the entire ship up! We had to keep Coach Hedge's door soundproof do that he wouldn't come barging in your room _Mission Impossible _style."

Erin looked at me worryingly.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "Care to share?"

I shook my head, feeling sick. "I don't feel so good," I whispered, sitting up.

Hazel's eyes widened. "Oh no, I think she's gonna-!"

I ran forward, cutting through the large crowd in my cabin; I barely made it to the edge of the boat, when I retched into the sea.

I heard Miranda's voice behind me. "Gonna blow?"

"Meeting," Annabeth's voice ordered, as I heaved. "_Now!" _

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOCTOR WHO! THANK YOU FOR 49 WONDERFUL YEARS!**

**~Amber**


	9. Confessions

**Amber: *Rocks back on forth on feet nervously* So…I only updated twice last week, when I thought I was gonna update everyday…ha, ha **_**my bad! **_

**Percy: *Smirks* **

**Amber: *Raises hand* BUT! It took me longer because I've been making the chapters longer! The last two chapters were both worth ten pages!**

**Thalia: *Laugh* Looks like you may have crawled yourself out of this one, Amber!**

**Percy: *Looks through screen* Umm…wouldn't say that. Some fans look pretty angry that you left a cliffhanger….*eyes widen* Why is there a girl holding a Lint Roller! *Points at screen* A-And some chick is standing in front of some Doctor Who poster on her door!**

**Amber: *Tackles Percy***

**Katniss: *Shakes head* She owns nothing. **

**NO POV**

Bella was paler than usual, and it wasn't just because she had just retched over the side of the boat. She fidgeted in her chair in the rec room.

At least fourteen pairs of angry eyes were focused on her.

"What did you see?" Annabeth demanded, crossing her arms angrily.

Bella shook her head. "I-I'm not completely sure. They were- were unfamiliar to me."

Percy, who had an experience with dreams, softened slightly. "Just start where you can remember."

Bella sighed, wiping sweat from her brow. Erin felt sympathetic and went to fetch a glass of water for Bella.

Bella took the glass and stared inside, pondering on her visions. "Well…I first saw these two kids. They looked to be brother and sister, because they wore a resemblance….same olive skin and blue eyes." Bella swallowed before continuing. "They were some place cold; it looked as though they were living in the Artic."

"Were there penguins?" Miranda asked seriously.

"Miranda," Anna said, raising an eyebrow. "Shut up."

Miranda pouted and merely crossed her arms. Bella gazed across the room trying to remember her dream.

"There was…was this ice burg in front of them. A body. A boy's body was inside. Also, something huge was over him. Then- then the boy...his eyes glowed-"

"His eyes glowed?" Annabeth asked, her eyes widening in disbelief. "No one can survive in ice burgs. They normally kill you slowly while preserved. Killing you and leaving your body mummified."

Sam wrinkled her nose, and shivered in her volleyball pajamas. "That's really gross."

Miranda shrugged. "Sure nobody can survive…unless you're Captain America of course."

Bella shot Miranda a dirty look and continued, "then, the scene changed. Suddenly, there was something that looked like the Washington Monument. Only, some dark seemed to b surrounding it. A great plethora of weird monsters, were bowing to the monument. They only said one word: _'Apophis.'" _

Gil made a motion that caused Bella to stare at him. He grimaced awkwardly, and flicked his eyes away from Bella.

Bella was convinced Gil was hiding something, but decided the matter could be discussed later. "The scene changed again and I saw this girl. She had brown hair and gray eyes. She was in some forest, hunting…."

Izzy's eyes flashed and she stared at Bella. "Anything else?"

Bella screwed her face up trying to remember. "Yes….she wore a pin on her shirt."

Izzy gaped at everyone and they looked at her surprised. She glanced around the room defiantly, before stating, "that sounds a lot like Katniss Everdeen."

Alexa raised an eyebrow, leaning on the wall in the back of the rec room. "Izzy…how is that possible? Katniss is a character of the _Hunger Games." _

Bella, however, believed that Izzy was right. "That's what we thought about Percy." She smiled grudgingly at the said person who merely smirked back.

Bella nodded. "It makes sense…but what doesn't is why would Katniss Everdeen be in my vision?"

Sam frowned, which pretty summed up what everyone in the room was feeling like. All except for Hazel of course. "Who's Katniss Everdeen?" Hazel asked, looking lost.

Miranda sighed in exasperation and exchanged looks with Leo. "First you don't know what a chicken nugget is and now Katniss Everdeen. As soon as we get Wi-Fi back I'm introducing you to tumblr."

"Miranda," Sam said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think she'd be able to handle that weirdness right now."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Fiiiine….I'll show you the _Avengers _instead."

Frank scowled, looking at Miranda apprehensively. "Is everything a joke to you?"

Miranda stared at Frank completely poker-faced. "Funny things are." She grinned, and held a finger up. "See what I did there?"

"Enough," Jason stated. "Your petty fighting is driving me insane…it's pitiful."

Miranda turned around staring at Jason in disbelief. "Ha! If anything you're the one who's pitiful! You barely managed to control _your _people and now we're in a big mess with New Rome!"

"Hey!" Gil said, grabbing everyone's attention. "If anything pitiful it's us!" Everyone glanced at each other and was surprised they were holding their weapons. "Look at us," Gil laughed bitterly. "We're a time bomb- a disaster in the making. This is _exactly _what Gaea wants, _so if everyone would stop acting like kids-" _

"Gil," Sam said. She was raising her sword at him.

Gil blinked at her, and then saw that he had been raising a dagger.

Annabeth crossed her arms, glaring at everyone in the room. "How about we continue what we were originally doing?" Annabeth snapped her head back at Bella.

"Continue."

Bella swallowed, closing her eyes. "After Katniss…there was this girl. Though, she didn't look real…like she was a cartoon. She was in her bedroom, staring at a clock. She wanted the day to be over with obviously, she looked stressed out. She then started muttering some spell…'_Azarath Metreon Zinthos'_—then suddenly a fire started. She was choking in her room, and an evil laughter—"

Bella stopped, looking horrified.

Piper couldn't help but feel sorry for Bella. Leo and Frank winced at the story of the girl and the fire. Fire was their greatest enemy.

"She had dark hair and violet eyes…was a blue cloak."

Miranda bit her lip. _Why did that sound familiar?_

"After that," Bella continued, "I saw Danny."

Immediately, Sam, Miranda, Erin, Anna, Izzy, Alexa and Gil's heads snapped up. The rest of the room looked confused—minus Annabeth of course. Bella had told her about the Danny Phantom incident just the day before.

"They were walking when suddenly vines shot up destroying their city. After that I couldn't see anything—I couldn't even breathe. I could only hear screaming and some voice. It was raspy and weird; it said, _"Pitiful human race. You have destroyed acres of my children. Now I shall destroy you to make room for my new offspring.'"_

Anna thought for a second, racking her brain for anything related to what Bella had just said. "That sounds a lot like that one episode—dang it! What's in Pluto's name is it called?!"

Gil thought for a moment. Then he snapped his fingers. "_Urban Jungle!" _

Bella smiled wryly. "That's what I was thinking. After a second or so, I could see again…I saw Danny unconscious in a frozen wasteland. He was turning blue and there was blue icicles hanging from his air."

Hazel gaped at Bella. "Yet he was alive?"

Bella nodded. "Danny is a special case. He's from a different dimension. In our dimension he's a cartoon show…in his he's a superhero that happens to be half-ghost."

Frank raised an eyebrow. "How can you be-?"

"Long story," Bella summarized before moving on. "After that…I saw what was pretty much the weirdest image of all. There was four people—one of them seemed to be dying."

Percy frowned. "What did they look like?"

Bella grimaced. "Umm…the one man seemed to be…handsome," Bella said, blushing slightly with the resulted sniggers. "Then there was a redheaded woman and a blonde."

"What about the dying man?"

"He had brown hair—and I mean _a lot _of brown hair. Brown eyes and he was also wearing a brown suit."

Miranda's head jerked up. She paled and was at loss of words. "Wh-What was happening?"

Bella shook her head. "I had no idea what was happening. The blonde woman…her name was Rose."

Miranda's eyes widened. "What was the handsome man saying?" She urged, frightening the others.

"He was telling her to get back. He said, '_He's dying, and you know what happens next.' _The next thing I knew the dying man stood up and burst into gold light."

Miranda's face turned pale. Then she smiled—and odd smile, not like the one she usually wore. "I knew it…he's real."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Who, Miranda?"

She turned toward Percy breathlessly. "You just said it Percy. _Who. _The Doctor—Doctor Who! The Doctor!"

Then, out of nowhere, she collapsed and Percy managed to catch her in time. "Whoa!" Percy yelled out, catching Miranda by the waist. Frank and Leo walked up and helped lay her on the ground. Annabeth knelt down, and Anna did the same. Anna took Miranda's pulse.

"She's in shock," Anna announced.

Bella, half-miserable, thought about the last part of her dream. _She's not the only one. _Bella got up, and walked to a porthole window staring at the night sky. She opened it for air, and as the chilly air blew her hair slightly, she couldn't help but wonder what Harry was doing at this very moment.

XxX

Harry jolted awake in his bed, with his scar prickling.

He slowly propped himself on his elbows, blinking sleep out of his eyes. Groaning slightly, he forced himself out of bed, pulling on his pajama pants. Yes, even Harry Potter slept in his boxers like all average teenage boys.

Harry sat at his desk chair, viewing the _Daily Prophet _article he had just received by owl post. More murdered families—magical and non-magical alike. Disappearances and more signs of the Dark Mark everywhere.

Harry clenched his jaw angrily—something Miranda would probably be making fun of him for. She always said he needed to '_Chillax.' _

"BOY!"

After nearly, seventeen years of being addressed like this, Harry merely rolled his eyes. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, and saw his angry uncle dressed in a rather hideous yellow bathrobe.

"We continue our conversation NOW."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "Whatever you say, Vernon."

Vernon Dursley's eyes squinted, making him look more pig-like than ever. He slowly sat down at the kitchen table, and Harry did he same.

"You said that…_your _people are coming. For us—as in Petunia, Dudley, and I."

Harry sighed. "Yes. Now that Dumbledore was killed it won't be safe for you anymore. They will come and torture you, and kill you just like they did to my parents."

Vernon bared his ugly tea-stained teeth. "What if I don't believe it?"

Harry chuckled darkly. "Wow, you actually are stupid as you look."

Vernon raised a hand threatingly, and Harry stared at it blankly. He simply yawned, and leaned back in his chair for a good measure.

"Not only that," Harry noted, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head, "but some immortals are working with Voldemort too."

Vernon faltered. He looked to be having a war with himself—half of him wanting to know what the devil his nephew was talking about; the other half wanting to slap the living day lights out of his nephew. Finally, he gave up and heaved his fat bottom back on his chair.

"What do you mean, boy?" Vernon spat.

"I met some people last year at Hog—my school…they were demigods."

Vernon squinted his eyes. "Demi-what's?"

"Demigods. As in half mortal, half Greek-God."

Vernon wrinkled his nose. "Great. Just _great. _This country has gone to the dogs, letting more freaks into our lives."

Harry cracked one eye open. He wasn't sure who would snap first. Bella, Alexa, Erin—most likely, Miranda. Though, he would have loved to have seen Bella curse Vernon in Ancient Greek.

"An Earth giant named Gaea is believed to have joined forces with Voldemort. They'll be targeting me and the demigods I know. You'll be safer under the hands of the Order."

"Rubbish," Vernon growled. "Absolute rubbish, I—"

He was interrupted by the ground giving an almighty lurch, throwing Harry off his seat. He landed on his butt on the cold tile floor, his eyes wide and alert.

"What the hell?!" Vernon gasped, gripping onto the chair he was sitting in.

Harry sprung up, and unsheathed his wand from his pajama pocket. He pointed it at nowhere, his eyes scanning the house.

"Put that away!" Vernon snarled. "It was just an effing earthquake!"

"Vernon," Harry muttered. "Do something for once and shut up!"

"_Oh, the young Wizard knows how to play," _a sleepy voice muttered, making the hairs on Harry's neck stand up. "_You will make an excellent addition to my pawns…" _

"LISTEN TO ME BOY!" Vernon roared, standing up.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared.

"_My, my nasty temper, that could really mess you up, my sweet. Yes, you and the Litle girl will be the perfect addition." _

"Bella?" Harry asked everything else being wiped away from his mind. "What do want from her?"

The sleepy voice chuckled. "_Your girlfriend? She holds the power of Argentum, the silver Phoenix. Her energy would make me powerful—all I have to do is drain her of her powers, and I'll _never _fall asleep again."_

Harry's mind focused on Bella, and blood pounded in his head. "If you hurt her—_I swear to god, I don't care if you're immortal; I will hunt you down and kill you; kill you and make you never wake up again." _

"Who are you talking to boy?!" Vernon demanded. "Who the devil is Bella?"

The sleepy voice chuckled. "_We'll see…" _

There was silence, and then Harry down just in time to see the ground swallow him.

XxX

Harry gasped, and by the loud cursing, he could tell his uncle had been swallowed too. Harry felt weightless; tumbling through thin air.

"LUMOS!" He yelled out, clutching his wand.

The wand tip ignited, and he saw he was underground, the Earth passing by him with incredible speed. Then, as if time slowed down, Harry spotted a long branch; with the skills of a seeker he gripped the branch, gritting his teeth in concentration.

The branch cracked, but stayed where it was. Harry then whipped his wand, "ACCIO VERNON!"

Then, the sound of cursing grew louder, and his heavy uncle was lifted in the air. Harry preformed the banishing charm, and his uncle zoomed faster upwards; hopefully, reaching the opening of the hole.

Unfortunately, this left Harry stuck. He gripped the branch for dear life, searching for anyway to climb up.

"_Why try little hero? If you struggle, you'll only end up dying. Give up…and you'll live." _

Harry grunted, clenching his fists around the branch tighter.

"Bite me," he gasped.

The voice chuckled, and then a sound filled the air. Like the kind when you splatted water on the ground. Harry looked down horrified, to see mud rising—rising faster, and faster each second.

Harry waved his wand, searching for another branch. He spotted one, and jumped, barely managing to grab it in time.

"_Die, young hero. It is the only way. Don't worry, I'll preserve your body so your girlfriend my see your body before she dies herself." _

"You—bitch," Harry muttered, swinging onto another branch.

"_Well, that's not very nice, now is it?"_

The mud started rising faster, and before Harry could have time to swing to another branch, the mud touched the tip of his foot. Then with an almighty lurch, Harry felt as though a serpent was wrapping itself around his ankle.

The mud was dragging him down.

"NO!" Harry yelled, panicking.

"_It's no use, hero. If you struggle you'll die." _

Harry raised his eyebrows, and then suddenly realization dawned on his face. "And if I give up I live…" he bit his lip. "And so does Bella."

Harry stared at the branch he was holding onto. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his features calm.

He released the branch.

He felt himself falling, getting the feeling of being weightless. His hair whipped behind his face, his lightning scar showing. A few seconds later, his glasses fell; but Harry kept his eyes closed.

"Bella," he muttered.

Harry landed in the mud, and felt it crawl into his mouth, going into his lungs. He couldn't breathe, and his screams were silent.

XxX

Harry's eyes shot open and his body ached all over.

"BOY! GET UP!"

"Vernon what should we do? If we take him to the hospital the neighbors will talk…"

Harry sat up quickly; causing the Dursley's to gasp. Harry felt his body, a look of panic on his face. After a minute, it was released by relief.

"I-I'm alive?"

"Of course you are," Vernon barked. Then without warning, his uncle reached down and grabbed his nephew by the throat.

Harry gasped, trying to pry off his uncles fingers. His uncle strengthen his hold, and pinned Harry against the wall, causing a glass to fall from an open cabinet and shatter on Harry's shoulder.

"If you ever do magic to me again," Vernon snarled. "I'll kick your ass out of this house."

He released Harry throwing him on the ground. Blood seeped Harry's shoulder, but Harry payed no attention to it.

"You are a fool, Dursley," chuckled, wiping his mouth. "And there's no other answer for that."

Harry then turned on his heel, and marched upstairs to his room, preparing to Iris-Message Bella about his encounter with Gaea.

**Congrats to Agent Artemis for being the 50****th**** reviewer! :D**

**~Amber**


	10. Well, this sucks!

**Amber: You know how authors always know the secrets? Half the time I'm glaring at a picture of J.K. Rowling hoping she'll spill the beans about what happened before Nineteen Years Later, and I look like I'm constipated when I just think about the House of Hades! Ha, then I realized I must be doing that to you guys! **

*****SPOILERS***START******

**Okay here: Bella doesn't hate Harry. She will be reunited with him at the end of Mark of Athena; bringing Frank, Hazel, Piper, Leo and Jason with her. Emily will be back by the time Deathly Hallows start. Surprising new pairing for Ginny, at the end of Deathly Hallows. Fred does not die. **

*****SPOILERS***END******

**KK, I don't own anything!**

**No Pov**

The sun was just rising, and Bella Litle had not slept since her nightmare. She faced the wall, lying on her bed, thinking hard.

It was funny how Bella was barely aware of the world outside of her; barely aware how much she had changed in the last year, not only by mind but by image.

The sun had finally taken effect on her hair; but ironically, not her skin color. Her hair had reached such a light shade of brown, that it looked blonde from the distance. If she kept it up, she would start to resemble her siblings more.

Bella turned on her side, her wavy hair tangled and messy. She spotted Sam's empty bed, and questioned it—but it was obvious. Sam was scared from her screaming just a few hours earlier. It wasn't only Sam, though. Frank's cabin was the closest to Sam and Bella's cabin, and he looked scared out of his wits, waking the others.

Bella sighed, and slowly sat up, sitting in her sweats. Annabeth had ordered Bella bed rest, but how was Bella supposed to get bed rest? Bella sulked in her cabin room, crossing her arms and staring at the wall.

"Bella!"

Bella yelled out, and gripped Melody, who was in iPod form. But, when her eyes found the face in the Iris-Message, she grinned widely.

"Harry!" She breathed, stuffing Melody in to her pocket. She ran close to the image, and grinned at Harry, who grinned back.

Then, Bella remembered their spat from the day before, and her smile faltered. She stared at Harry with self-loathing.

"Harry…I—"

"Bells," Harry said, his smile vanishing too. "It's alright. I was stupid for thinking you would be alright with me just popping in…right after…well, _you know." _

Bella nodded, her eyes flicking to the floor as she remembered the break-up. Then she cleared her throat and smiled, looking into Harry's green eyes.

"It's really nice to see you Harry."

Harry smiled, his eyes longing. "It'd be better if I were in person. I mean, this Iris-Message thing is pretty useful…but it's not the same." His eyes studied her face. "I'm just glad I'm here- I'm just glad you're safe."

Bella cocked her head, raising her eyebrows. "What possessed your soul?"

Harry laughed at Bella's remark, and Bella just smiled wittingly at him. **(A/N: I possessed Bella, so I could make Harry laugh :3 JK)**

"Seriously," Harry whispered. Then his expression turned serious. "Gaea attacked me at Privet Drive."

Bella's smile was wiped off her face, and she turned paler than snow. Her light brown hair was shocking against her skin tone. "W-What?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. She got up searching his face, and saw little scratches along his jawline. Her eyes found his shoulder, and her eyes widened as she saw it was bandaged.

She buried her forehead into her right palm. "Harry…what did she do to you?" She whispered quietly.

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "There's no reason to worry about me. She just messed with my mind, that's all."

That was part of the truth, but Harry really just didn't want Bella to worry.

She looked up at him under her palm, and Harry got a good look f how tired she looked. Dark circles under her glazed eyes, and she was paler than usual.

"Bella?" Harry whispered. "What happened to _you?" _

Her lower lip trembled, and she didn't meet his eyes. "The nightmares are getting worse. I-I had this weird dream last night…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Harry said, understanding Bella's pain from personal experience.

Bella shook her head. "I _need _to." She cleared her throat, and looked at Harry in the eyes. "I dreamt that you—well, a younger version of you, was teleported to a graveyard. You were with someone else, and suddenly he was killed. And—"

Bella stopped, seeing how pale Harry looked. It looked like he was going to faint any second. He merely shook his head.

"How did you see that?" Harry whispered his lips were chalk white.

"I-?" Bella muttered, shocked by Harry's reaction. She then shook her head. "I don't know, demigod dreams are usually unpredictable."

Harry nodded. "Well, it's just that…that was the night Voldemort came back."

Bella gaped at Harry speechless.

"Wh-Why would I see that?" Bella whispered. She swallowed hard, shaking her head. "Even I'm confused."

Harry's eyes were staring at the ground. Bella wished she could reach through the IM and hug him.

"Harry," Bella whispered. "I am so sorry…that was private. I just can't help it. I promise not to tell anyone without your permission."

Harry smiled slightly, and shook his head. "Feel free to shout it out to the world Bella…it's just…" he swallowed. "I never wanted anyone to go through that—I barely survived it once."

Bella cocked her head. "Harry, I was a mess. I personally wanted to kill the man that injured you slowly, and painfully." She clenched her fists which were shaking with anger. "I wanted to rip him limb from limb."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're better than that. Honestly, it wasn't him…that did the most damage."

"That doesn't exactly comfort me," Bella muttered. "I just want to know that you can be safe. Zeus knows when I'll be off this quest." She smiled jokingly. "Is it bad if your immortal mother hasn't called you in months?"

Harry snorted. Then he frowned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Should he ask her? Would she be insulted? "Bella," Harry began slowly. "D-Do you know anything about a silver phoenix?"

Bella blinked. "No…all I know is that it's connected to some chick named Argentum."

"What about her?" Harry asked, urging Bella on.

Bella twirled a loose strand of her hair around her finger, a deep look of concentration on her face. "Only…that she's some part of a Roman myth. She's known as Snow White to the mortals, but only by appearance. They say they messed her up entirely, wanting to make someone beautiful seem pure—not a serial killer." Bella grimaced. "The sorting hat also said she happens to be my ancestor."

Harry set his jaw.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about me. I better get some sleep—Annabeth thinks I should get some after my most recent nightmare."

Harry looked like he wanted to argue, but he merely nodded.

Bella smiled. "I'll IM you next time…don't get into too much trouble, you hear me Potter?"

Harry mockingly saluted. "That's Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to you, Litle."

"Ex, you mean," Bella reminded him.

"Oh, shut up," Harry scolded, grinning for the first time in days.

Bella grinned, and waved her hand through the image and Harry was gone. She settled herself back into her pillows, closing her eyes; actually hoping for a nice nap—

When the door to her cabin opened, something thudded to the ground, and the door closed again. Bella's eyes snapped open, and she jumped out of her bed.

Lying on the ground in front of her was a necklace that looked like a spine. It had a chain in the middle, and radiated with blue energy. Bella raised her eyebrows and picked it up cautiously.

"**Carter here. Look, we don't have time for long introductions. I need to tell this story quickly, or we're all going to die."**

Bella raised her eyebrows at the spine necklace.

"**If you didn't listen to our first recording, well…pleased to meet you: the Egyptian gods are running around the loose in the modern world; a bunch of magicians called the House of Life is trying to stop them; everyone hates Sadie and me; and a big snake is about to swallow the sun and destroy the world."**

Bella dropped the necklace, and ran to her trunk. She threw out everything, a panicked look on her face. _It can't be…no way…., _Bella thought frantically.

Sure enough: Bella found a copy of the _Red Pyramid. _Bella ran snatched the necklace from the ground, and sat back on her bed. He book and necklace sat next to each other, innocently.

Bella bit her lip, and touched the necklace again.

There was a high-pitched sound, and the sound of a girl yelling. **"OW! SADIE! What was that for? Sadie just punched me—"**

Bella snorted at the obvious.

"**She says I'm going to scare you too much. I should back up, calm down, and start at the beginning. Fine. But personally, I think you **_**should **_**be scared. The point in recording this is to let you know what's really happening and how things went wrong. You're going to hear a lot of people talking trash about us, but we didn't cause those deaths. As for the snake, that wasn't out fault either. Well…not exactly. All the magicians in the world **_**have **_**to come together. It's our only chance."**

Bella cocked her head. _Magicians?_

"**So here's the story. Decide for yourself. It started when we set Brooklyn on fire."**

Bella chuckled, and relaxed her body on her bed, not making a sound. _This was going to be interesting._

**Miranda**

"Gods, Percy I'm not gonna pass out again."

Percy watched me cautiously. He seriously freaked when I—got excited? I don't care…I didn't even know what emotion was going through my head at the time. Pretty much: _The Doctor is real._

Percy hesitated. "I don't know…"

"Dude," I growled. "No arguments. I'm going with you, Piper, and Jason to meet Mr. D."

Percy sighed. "Fine."

I grinned, and tackled the big idiot in a huge hug. "You're the best brother I've ever had, know that right?"

Percy smirked, and hugged me back. "You're the best sister."

I opened the door, and we both walked out into the deck. I couldn't help but pause as we gazed upon Kansas. How long has it been since I was in the south? Kansas…it wasn't so far from Florida. The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to go home.

I felt Percy's gaze on me. "You okay, Mir?"

I turned toward him, trying for a smile. "Yeah. I just miss home, that's all."

Percy looked out into the Kansas setting, his eyes looking sadder than ever. "Me too, sis. Me too."

I frowned in sympathy—he wanted his mom. My half-mother, Sally Jackson. The lady was nice and everything, but I wanted to see my own mother. My other siblings. I even missed my Dad back at home who was probably taking care of all my cats.

"Morning."

I scowled, and saw Annabeth walking toward us. Percy automatically walked toward Annabeth, and pecked her on the lips. She kissed him back, and he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

Well, as I looked for a place to barf; I saw Leo with his Wii remote; and Piper walking with a bagel in her hand, smiling at the sight of Percy and Annabeth.

Oh barf, was I the only one who wasn't shipping right now? My ships: Johnlock, Destiel, 9/Rose, 10/ME, 11/ME. Case closed.

"So!" Annabeth said, reaching to Piper's bagel and taking a bite. Piper merely smirked, and asked for her bagel back.

Ooh! So people yell at me when I steal their food, yet when Annabeth does it he world is puppies-rainbows-smiles-and-sunshine!

"Here we are," Annabeth smiled, going back into Percy's arm. "What's the plan?"

"When do we plan?" I laughed. "We plan, we get there, and all hell breaks loose."

Everyone stared at me awkwardly.

"Uhh," Piper said, staring at me weirdly. "I wanted to check out the highway. Find the sign that says Topeka 32."

Leo spun his Wii remote in a circle. "We shouldn't be far," she stated as the sails began to lower themselves. He looked back at us and gave Piper an accusing look. "Festus and I calculated the landing as best as we could. What do you expect to find at the mile marker?"

Piper went into some boring speech about her knife. Blah, blah, blah I didn't care. I didn't even know her knife could do that in the first place. My trident/Double sword is cooler anyway.

"Purple shirt?" Jason's voice asked.

I jumped, throwing my arms in the air; jumping a good mile to the right.

Everyone stared at me awkwardly again. Hazel, Frank and Anna, who had all just surfaced were also staring at me strangely.

"Just not my week is it?" I wondered aloud. I calmed my features and motioned for Jason to go on.

He raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "Like as I was saying: Purple shirt? Vines on his hat? Sounds like Bacchus."

Percy raised a finger. "Dionysus," he corrected. "If we came all the way to Kansas to see _Mr. D—"_

Jason cocked his head. "Bacchus isn't so bad," Jason said, smiling like he had the nerve to. "I don't like his followers that much."

Piper, Jason and Leo shuddered. I couldn't help but chuckle, remembering that night. I had secretly been there the whole time with a video camera, and posted it on YouTube.

"Huh?" Anna questioned, looking deeply confused. Leo threw his arm around her. "It's a long story my friend."

"The god himself is okay," Jason continued, throwing a dirty looked at Leo. "I did him a favor once up in the Wine country."

Where's my bucket? Seriously, that's the third time I wanted to throw up in disgust.

Even bro-bro looked sick. He raised his palms in defeat, not wanting to discuss more. "Whatever, man. Maybe he's better on the Roman side." Percy arched an eyebrow at Jason. "But why would he be hanging around in Kansas? Didn't Zeus order him to cease contact with all mortals?"

"Pffft!" I laughed, throwing my head over my shoulder, and throwing my palm down. "Dude, why do you think we exist? Our parents are all whores."

Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"SORRY!" I squeaked, almost soiling my pants.

Frank grunted. "Right…besides, even if the gods _have _gone schizophrenic like Hazel said—"

"_AND LEO SAID!" _Leo called back.

Frank rolled his eyes. "Then who knows what's going on with the Olympians? Could be some pretty bad stuff out there."

"Sounds dangerous!" Leo laughed. "Well…you guys have fun. I've got to finish repairs on the hill. Coach Hedge is gonna work on the broken crossbows. Sam, Erin, and Gil are re-painting the deck where it was blown by Death Eaters. Bella is getting some rest; Alexa is gonna help me on the hill. Izzy and Hazel are gonna _finish _the tarring on the roof."

Leo grinned at Annabeth sheepishly. "And, uh, Annabeth—I could really use your help. You're the only other person who even _sort _of understands engineering."

Annabeth smiled slightly at Percy. "He's right," she sighed. "I should stay and help."

Percy hugged her, kissing her cheek in the process. "I'll come back to you…" he smiled, cupping her chin in his hands. "I promise."

Cue the barfing.

XxX

"I—don't—do—exercise!" I gasped dramatically, throwing my arms around Jason and Percy's shoulders.

Jason rolled his eyes and Percy chuckled. Percy spotted a sign, probably hoping that it meant we were closer to food—er, I mean Mr. D.

"Correct my math," Percy asked, in the hot summer weather. He was looking at a sign that indicated that we were still forty miles from the first Topeka exit. "But doesn't that mean we have eight miles to walk?"

"NOOOOO!" I groaned.

Jason shrugged my arm off, and stared at the road. "No cars…" Jason said, being Captain of Obvious. "But I guess we wouldn't want to hitchhike."

"Yes!" I said, looking at them crazily. "I want food and transportation!"

Piper shook her head at me. "No. We've already spent too much time going overland. The earth is Gaea's territory."

I stared at Piper. "You wanna play a game? Pick a number."

Piper frowned. "Uh…ten."

"That's how many F**** I give about that."

Percy stared at me shocked. "_MIRANDA!" _

I grinned sheepishly.

Piper stared at me darkly. Jason was gripping his sword menacingly.

"Oh lighten up," I sighed. "I was joking."

Percy scowled. "Yeah. Okay."

My smile faltered. I stared at Piper, looking truly sorry this time. "I'm…sorry."

Piper nodded, looking as though she believed me this time. Jason, still glaring at Miranda, smiled slightly. "I can call a friend for a ride."

Percy and I automatically exchanged looks. We both threw our heads back and died of laughter.

Jason looked panicked. "What?"

Percy wiped a tear, and I hung onto him for support. "O-Oh yeah? We can too. Let's see whose friend gets here first."

Jason raised his eyebrows and whistled loudly. Percy and I merely closed our eyes, concentrating.

_Blackjack? Buddy can you hear me?_

_Yo, boss, how are ya?_

I grinned wildly. _Better now that you're here, dude._

_Stop it boss! Ya makin' me blush!_

Suddenly, thunder crackled in the sky, and I jumped. The sky had gone dark and lightning flashed.

"Soon," Jason smiled, looking annoyingly confident.

"Too late," Percy grinned, as a black streak hurtled toward us. I wanted to laugh at the look of shock on Piper and Jason's faces.

As soon as Blackjack landed, he trotted toward Percy and nuzzled his face against Percy's palm. He then turned toward me, and I stroked his mane.

_Ahh, yeah! Right there!_

I rolled my eyes at my goofy Pegasus. Blackjack turned toward Piper and Jason, _Who's Pocahontas and Blondie?_

I giggled at the comment.

"Blackjack," Percy scolded. "That is Piper and Jason. They're friends."

_Cool. Yo, bosses, do you think we can stop for donuts or something?_

Oh Blackjack.

"Um…" Percy said, looking as though he was going to burst out laughing. "Maybe later."

Piper raised an eyebrow, looking dumbfounded. "What does Blackjack want?"

"Donuts." Percy said, shaking his head. "Always donuts. He can carry all three of us if—"

Suddenly, we were on the set of _The Wizard of Oz. _A huge cyclone tornado swirled through dozens of sunflowers. I gritted my teeth, planting my feet into the street to avoid being blown off. The tornado flew next to Jason, shrinking—eventually, it took the form of a horse.

"Show off," I muttered. Blackjack nickered in agreement.

Jason ignored us and grinned broadly at his storm-horse. "Tempest. Long time, my friend."

Tempest—who names their horse that? Must have been on the random-horse name machine. Tempest reared back, whining; lightning flashed behind him dramatically.

_Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoawhoa _

"Blackjack," I muttered. "Stay calm." I stroked his mane, throwing Jason and Tempest a dirty look.

Percy turned toward Tempest, and gave him a calm face. "Easy, boy," Percy said soothingly. "He's a friend too."

He shot Jason a look. "Nice ride, Grace."

Urgh. I climbed on Blackjack, ignoring Jason's story of how he got Tempest. Honestly, as much as I tried to like Jason and Piper I couldn't. Jason was just too confident and Piper was so dependent on him. How was I supposed to work with them?

Percy climbed on after me, and clutched my waist. We both exchanged looks, and Blackjack took off.

XxX

After a while in the sky, Blackjack skidded to the ground, landing behind a trotting Tempest. I raised my hands and put them against my forehead, scouting for any sign of Dionysus. There was no loud Hawaiian shirt or Diet Coke can—no wine god.

I let out a sigh of impatience, and dismounted Blackjack, finding myself standing in a field of wheat.

Blackjack nickered to me. _Yo, bosses? I don't see any sign of the wine dude._

Percy sighed. "Yeah, Blackjack, I don't see the wine dude either."

"I beg your pardon?" A new voice drawled.

I jumped, and clutched Tri. Yes, I gave my Trident a nickname. He was currently in a necklace form. The best weapons are the ones that are portable. Hear that, Thor?

Piper and Jason clutched their weapons, and Percy merely took out Riptide in pen form. I braced myself, ready for whatever mythology crap was about to launch itself on me. I couldn't help but wonder what new exciting thing it was this time. Evil Centaur? Rogue Cyclops? Fury? Giant?

The wheat parted and some young dude that was slightly on the heavy side stepped out. There went my evening.

"Did someone just call me the _wine dude?" _The man asked, his eyes widening in fake surprise. He seemed slightly familiar, but his wardrobe would've made Sam hiss at him. He wore a wide-brimmed hat wreathed in grapevines, a purple short-sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, a d Birkenstocks with white socks. He looked maybe thirty, with a slight potbelly, like a frat boy who hadn't realized college was over yet.

Yep, I had no clue.

The man scowled at us. "It's Bacchus, please. Or Mr. Bacchus. Or Lord Bacchus. Or, sometimes, Oh-My-Gods-Please-Don't-Kill-me, Lord Bacchus."

And with that shocking reality, as if a plate had been smashed on my head, I realized that was Mr. D. Or was it Mr. B, now? Ugh, forget it. I'll just call him Wine Dude hoping he'll smite me out of my misery.

Percy stroke Blackjack's mane, and tried to urge him forward.

_Nuh-uh! _Blackjack whined, fighting Percy. _Not for this horse! I remember the last time we met him!_

Percy sighed and surveyed Bacchus. I'll call him that, you happy? Well, anyways, his green eyes narrowed in distaste. "You look different," Percy announced. "Skinner. Your hair is longer. And your shirt isn't so loud."

I scratched my chin, smiling slightly. The look on Bacchus's face was priceless, and due to the fact he was shorter than Percy, he looked up at him.

"What in the blazes are you talking about?" The god demanded, squinting at Percy. "Who are you and where is Ceres?"

"What 'series?'" I asked.

His scowled in my direction and Jason actually helped me out.

"I think he means Ceres," Jason said, grinning sheepishly at the god. "The goddess of agriculture. You'd call her Demeter."

"Her _real _name is Demeter," I reminded Jason. "The Greeks came first."

Jason scowled, and then bowed respectfully at the god. "Lord Bacchus, do you remember me?" Jason started out cautiously and annoyingly. "I helped you out with that missing leopard in Sonoma."

Look at me! I'm Jason! I'm Roman and can pronounce big words!

Bacchus scratched his chin which had traces of stubble on it. "Ah…yes. John Green."

"Jason Grace."

"Whatever."

I bit my fist, and felt color rise to my face as I tried to stop laughing a fit. Oh my gods, I wish I had a camera for Jason's face.

The god stared at me and addressed all of us. "Did Ceres send you, then?"

Jason shook his head, trying to keep down the blushing. "No, Lord Bacchus," Jason implied. "Were you expecting to meet her here?"

The god snorted. "Well, I didn't come to Kansas to _party, _my boy. Ceres asked me here for a council of war. What with Gaea rising, the crops are withering. Droughts are spreading. The _karpoi _are in revolt. Even my grapes aren't safe. Ceres wanted to a united front in the plant war."

I raised my eyebrow. "You're actually helping prepare for the war? You NEVER do anything!"

Bacchus's nostrils flared. "Have we met?"

"Uh, yeah," I snorted. I pointed to myself. "Me, Miranda Cloud. You, Mr. D!"

Percy chuckled. "At Camp Half-Blood," Percy reminded the god. "We know you as Mr. D—Dionysus."

"AGH!" Bacchus yelled out in pain, and suddenly pressed his hands to his temples. His image flickered, and then I saw the recognizable Mr. D. Fatter, dumpier, and wearing his usual leaopard-patterend shirt.

"Yes!" I said pointing at him. "That version of you!"

Mr. D disappeared, and Bacchus stared at Percy and I annoyed. "Stop that!" He yelled, spraying spit on us. "Stop thinking about me in Greek!"

Percy looked surprised, and I must have matched.

"Uh, but—" Percy started.

"Do you have any idea how _hard _ it is for me to stay focused? Splitting headaches all the time! I never know what I'm doing or where I'm going. Constantly grumpy!"

"That pretty much sums you up," Percy noted. I grinned and we both fist pumped.

A grape on Bacchus's hat burst into purple flames. Oooookay, maybe that wasn't a good sign.

"If we know each other at that—_other _camp—it's a wonder that I haven't turned you both into dolphins."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "It was discussed…I think you were just too lazy to do it."

"Percy," I whispered, humor replaced by fear. I glanced at Piper and Jason who only stared with their mouths open slightly. I gave Piper a look for help and she stepped in.

"Lord Bacchus!" Piper interrupted, running to the god.

Bacchus—who looked ready to smite Percy—looked bewildered at Piper approached him. Piper curtseyed, and smiled at the god. "Sorry to trouble you, my lord, but we actually came here to get your advice." She managed to clasp her hands in a begging motion. "_Please, _we need your wisdom!"

In what? Pac-man?

Bacchus frowned, and I gaped at him. He was actually buying this? Piper's charmspeak seemed to affect everyone BUT me!

I'm a very special girl.

"You're well-spoken, girl. Advice, eh?" Bacchus asked, rubbing his chin. "Very well. I would avoid karaoke. Really, theme parties in general are out. In these asuture times, people are looking for a simple, low-key affair, with locally produced organic snacks and—"

"Not about parties," Piper interrupted, still wearing a smile. "Although, that's incredibly useful advice, Lord Bacchus. We were hoping you'd help us on our quest."

Useful advice? BARF! (Again.)

Who eats organic food? My idea of a fun day in on tumblr, eating junk-food. Then having a Superwholock party would be perfect!

Piper launched into the whole story—which meant everything. I got bored and only half-listened to everything. She just basically told him about our quest to stop the giants from awakening Gaea.

"You guys talk," I muttered in Percy's ear. "I'll take Blackjack and Tempest away from the Wine dude."

Percy nodded, seeing that Blackjack was still tense.

I climbed Blackjack, and called for Tempest to fly up with us. I was so glad when I felt the wind whip my face, and I smiled instantly. Flying was like another emotion—it couldn't be described in words at all.

_Thanks for saving me boss! _Blackjack whinnied happily.

I patted his snout, but couldn't stop thinking. The Doctor was alive….all his adventures were real. I knew him.

He didn't know me.

Whatever images Bella was having—they somehow tied these groups of people together. I wasn't dumb. I had a feeling that were going to meet all these people somehow—that were going to have to meet each other we would be in some big mess. Allies meeting allies.

It probably meant villains as well.

This Aurum chick had wanted to kill Bella since we were fifteen. We were all sixteen at the moment, with the exception of Sam, Victoria, Anna, and Erin who were already seventeen.

Also, when I had been looking for Percy…I had some…would I call it a nightmare? No; message. Rose Tyler had appeared in front of my campfire. Who was Rose Tyler? Rose Tyler was a companion of the Doctor—she was also the only companion he ever loved.

I know it was silly, but I had an insane crush on the Doctor. Ever since I was a kid. Could I maybe have the same effect on him? No. Ugh, I'm so stupid. He could never fall for ordinary, old me.

For once, I was getting sick of the air. I ordered Blackjack to find Piper, and within five minutes we landed. I jumped off Blackjack, and ran up to Piper, Jason, and Percy.

Lord Bacchus wasn't anywhere.

"Where'd the Wine Dude go?" I asked, as Blackjack and Tempest trotted behind me.

Piper gave me a nervous expression. "Left. We should do the same too—"

"_Too late…"_ A sleepy voice whispered, making the hairs on my arms stand up. I automatically unsheathed Tri—turning him into Trident form this time. This may have been pretty obvious…

Percy and Jason drew their swords, and I automatically stepped to Percy's right—I always did this. Annabeth may have been his back, but _I _was Percy's third eye.

"_Welcome to my party!" _Gaea chuckled, which was really freaky. _What did Bacchus say?" _The goddess mocked. _A simple, low-key affair with organic snacks? Yes. For my snacks, I need only two: the blood of a male and female demigod. I'm afraid Miranda isn't in the list of my preferred snacks; too hard to kill. So, Piper choose which hero will die with you." _

Percy and Jason glanced at each other; automatically they mounted their horses.

"Piper, come here!" Jason yelled, looking anxious.

"Miranda!" Percy yelled, holding his hand out.

Heck no! Gaea wasn't gonna get away this time!

"GAEA!" Jason roared, raising his sword. "Stop hiding in the wheat. SHOW YOURSELF!"

Well, someone's been eating red-meat….

"_Such bravado," _Gaea hissed, sounding worse than Grover singing in the shower. "_But the other one, Percy Jackson, also has appeal. Choose, Piper McLean, or _I _will."_

"_What?!" _I asked, fear starting to run in my veins. I ran to Percy, and held his hand. Though I didn't mount: I wasn't until Piper did the same.

"You're insane!" Piper shouted, backing towards Tempest. "I'm not choosing anything for you!"

Suddenly, Jason gasped, and his figure straightened. I whipped my head toward him in horror as his eyes found me: Glittering gold instead of blue.

Percy's hand tightened, and I was thrown in his direction. His grip was too hard, I couldn't fight it off. I spun and my eyes were only millimeters away from the solid gold which used to be green. He raised his arm, and I gasped as my feet left the ground: he was dangling me by one arm.

"PERCY!" I shouted.

He threw me back, and I landed hard on the ground. My elbows scraped the rocky ground, and I felt blood spill.

Tears filled my eyes, and I closed them from the pain. These would defiantly need stitches….

"ARRRRGHHHH!"

My eyes shot open and I saw Piper screaming, staring at the sight of my brother charging towards Jason. Both of them had swords raised…

Ready to kill.

**:3**

**~Amber**


	11. Who-Mania

**Amber: I wish I could start on a happier note, but I can't. All of us that are residents of the U.S. are in dark thoughts at the moment. Today, December 14, 2012, there was a shooting. **_**At an Elementary school in Connecticut. **_**It's these people with no conscious that makes me sick to my stomach. As far as it's been recorded, 27 people were killed in the incident. **_**20 of them were children from the ages of 5-10 years old. **_**The shooter—I don't know why he did something so terrible, committing evil worthy of Lord Voldemort himself. You just don't go and kill innocent children who had their whole lives ahead of them. They could have grown up to be some of the greatest people in the world—now that only exists in some parallel world. Think about the families—the young parents, who won't have children anymore for the holidays. Returning all those unwrapped presents that had been for a child that meant the whole world to them. An empty bed and un-touched toys. No more good night kisses, and no more hugs. The moment I heard about this, I was filled with such anger—I felt as though I wanted to knock down several walls. Then I cried, realizing how human I am. We can't control all forces of evil in the world—and with evil, innocent lives are lost in the process. The shooter even had the nerve to kill his own mother who was the classroom teacher. We may be young—we may be in school, and the world tells us we can barely do anything yet. Will bugger with them! **_**We are the future; we control what happens to our country and society. **_**They say fictional stories and characters have no effect on the world—they're not real. Well, their shaping generations as we speak, teaching us to be better people. Harry Potter teaches us the value of Love and Family. Percy Jackson teaches us that there is a hero in all of us. Doctor Who teaches us that we all have a dark side, but friends can help us achieve good. Hunger Games taught us how to survive and how important our life can be. All these groups are forming a society, and hopefully—our future leaders will help prevent this from happening. You may feel nowhere is safe: The movies, the mall, and now even school safety is threatened. Only we can work together to prevent something like this from happening again. We are all heroes—but now we are teenagers. So, do the best we can.**

**Pray for the families and victims of 12/14/12. Send them love. If you live in Connecticut and are reading this now—then I am so, so sorry. They may only be text, but they mean love. I wish I could tell you in person how truly sorry I am. I wish I could give you a hug. If you are suffering, because you are related to the victim—there aren't even the right words to describe my sympathy. I do know that if your relative died, they wouldn't want you to be sobbing over them forever. They'd want you to be happy. To be safe. To be strong.**

**Always.**

**Remember the victims of 12/14/12**

_**I do not own anything. This chapter is dedicated to the victims of today's incident. **_

**Miranda**

"PERCY!" I screamed, running forward, waving my arms frantically. "DON'T KILL JASON!"

I might as well have thrown a marshmallow at his head, it barely caught his attention. He charged on Blackjack with incredible speed, his gold eyes focused on his target—Jason and Tempest.

"Not good, not good, not good," I kept whispering this under my breath, over and over. My hands gripped the top of my head, and I felt warm blood running down my arms; my elbows stinging.

I looked frantically at Piper, on the verge of panicking. "WHAT DO WE DO?!" I screamed. Piper was screaming as well, but she looked more relaxed then I probably did.

Suddenly, she stopped and realized something. "Charmspeak," she whispered. She grinned, and I nodded. "Yes, do your magical talking!"

She took a deep breath, and looked at the two boys. "Stop it!" She yelled.

I stopped and relaxed smiling at her. Then I realized her charmspeak was affecting me, and I shook myself, trying to regain focus.

As if by miracle, Jason faltered. I saw his golden pupils glance at Piper, before he continued glaring at Percy. Percy…not so much. Percy wailed a battle cry, and raised his sword ready to strike.

"NO! PERCY!"

Percy looked at me for a second, grimaced in pain, and turned his blade sideways, so the flat part hit Jason's chest. It still ripped Jason's shirt, but thankfully, didn't tear any skin.

"Piper," I whispered, trying to keep my voice calm. "What do we do? We can't hurt them!"

"I know!" Piper hissed, staring frantically at Jason. "Just trust me!"

I hesitated. Piper was staring intently at me, with a pleading expression on her face. She was serious…even I didn't like her too much, she was…pretty brave for a daughter of Aphrodite.

I nodded. "Alright. But if you need me to help…just give me a signal."

Piper smiled. She cleared her throat, and faced the boys. Both of their horses were reared, trying to avoid each other.

_Whoa, boss! _Blackjack yelled. _Eat some funny sugar cubes? I thought Blondie here was our friend!_

Blackjack, I thought. Resist, Percy's not himself. _Do not hurt Jason—and make sure Jason doesn't hurt Percy, _I commanded.

_Oh, yeah, sure! That's an _easy _job!_

"JUST DO IT!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Blackjack whinnied and tried to toss himself away from Tempest, but Percy steered Blackjack back.

"PERCY!" Piper yelled. "Jason's your friend! Drop your weapon!"

"Piper, you're a miracle worker," I complemented to her, seeing Percy's arm dip. Tempest cried out, and disappeared in a clap of thunder, making Jason fall backwards, making him breathtakingly land on his butt.

Jason recovered fast however, he yelled out, and suddenly, out of nowhere a dazzling bolt of lightning hit Percy in the chest. Percy cried out, and was thrown off of Blackjack. Percy landed hard on the ground, and I watched as Blackjack heroically fled into the sunflowers.

"Piper," I snarled. "Hurry up or—"

"I'm on it," she hissed. "Shut up."

Automatically my lips sealed, and I glared at her. Stupid Charmspeak. Piper opened her mouth, but then stared at Percy strangely. She glanced at Jason and—

"NO!" I ran forward, and before Piper could react, I had Tri under her chin. She gasped, and stared at me startled.

"You are _not _going to kill my brother!" I screamed. Tears ran down my face, I couldn't stop them. Those stupid tears, that left warm streaks on my face. "I JUST GOT HIM BACK AND YOU WILL NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT SACFICFICING HIM—AGH!"

I was blown sideways, and felt my side explode in pain. I skidded across the ground, scraping my cheek. Despite the pain, I jumped up and saw Jason with his hand raised. My eyes widened as her smirked evilly, and then raised his sword—his stupid _gladius _and swung it downwards, close to Percy's face.

"NO!" Piper screamed, running forward. "Jason, stop!"

"Piper!" I yelled, wiping blood from my mouth. I scrambled to my feet, trying to reach her in time. "Don't come any closer, he'll kill—" I watched in shock as Jason's head merely turned, and he glanced at Piper looking rather annoyed.

"_I cannot stop. One must die." _No, it wasn't Jason's annoying voice. It slow and cautious, as if English wasn't its first language.

"WHO THE HADES ARE YOU?!" I screamed, gripping Tri hard. I pointed it at him threatingly.

Piper nodded.

Jason smiled in a Loki way. "_We are the eidolons. We _will _live again."_

"Uh…." I scratched the back of my head, trying to recall that name. "Isn't that some kind of _Pokémon?"_

Jason scowled. "_No, you ignorant daughter of Poseidon!" _

"Well, then what are you?" Piper demanded. She hesitated, and then scowled at Jason. "You're—you're some sort of ghost?"

Jason's scowl deepened, and his features became twisted looking rather ugly. "_He must die." _

"Not on my watch bub!" I yelled, holding my hand out, ready to do something awesome—suddenly, Percy swung his feet, knocking Jason to the ground.

My smile stayed etched on my face, and my arm sagged pitifully. Was it _that _hard just to do something totally cool?

Jason yelled out, and his head slammed into the asphalt. I winced as I heard a sharp _crack._

We couldn't do this alone. No, Piper and I were losing and making ourselves embarrassed. We need help.

_Blackjack! _I thought desperately, as Percy rose.

Almost immediately, Blackjack responded. _Nuh-uh! No way, not for this horse! _

_Do it for Percy! Do it for me! Do it for both of us! _

_Boss, it's too dangerous!_

_DO IT FOR SUGAR CUBES!_

Blackjack paused, and then he answered: _I'm on my way, boss! _

I snorted. He wouldn't do it for us, yet sugar cubes was the magic word. When all this was over, I was gonna have a serious word with that horse.

Piper glared at Percy, who got up steadily, his back to us. "Eidolon, stop."

Percy froze.

"Face me," Piper demanded. Unfortunately, as Percy turned, his eyes were _still_ gold!

"_You have not chosen," _Percy croaked. "_So this one will die."_

I watched them, waiting to see if there was gonna be another fight.

"You're a spirit from the Underworld," Piper stated matter-of-factly. "You're possessing Percy Jackson. Is that it?"

Percy sneered—which was quite funny. He only made that face if he was about to sneeze. "_I will live again in this body. The Earth Mother has promised. I will go where I please, control whom I wish."_

"Piper," I muttered. "Sound familiar?"

Piper paled, and we nodded in agreement. _Leo. _

"Leo…that's what happened to Leo. He was being controlled by an eidolon."

Percy laughed without any sign of humor…so pretty much like a constipated Severus Snape. "_Too late you realize. You can trust no one." _

Piper glanced down at Jason, who still wasn't moving, and looked as though she wanted to cry. She then looked at me, balled her fists, and nodded.

My eyes widened. No way…..

I hear something rustle, and my head snapped in Percy's direction. But what I really was looking for was what _behind _Percy. I saw some black wings poke above the sunflowers, before disappearing again. Percy noticed me, and looked cautious. Oh crap, he was turning around—

"Hold it!" Piper demanded, putting venom into her voice. "Ignore it and _look at me." _

Percy obeyed, but merely smirked. "_You cannot stop me. I will kill Jason Grace." _

Piper balled her fists, again, and I caught the message. I took a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't lose control on my brother.

Like a parody of the movie _Jaws, _Blackjack rose stealthily, behind Percy. Man, eidolons were idiots! Piper locked eyes with Blackjack.

"You will not kill him," Piper ordered, almost glaring at the animal. "You will just knock him out," she urged Blackjack.

Blackjack snorted. _What do you think I _was_ going to do Pocahontas? _

"NOW!" Piper yelled.

I clenched my fists, and Percy stilled. His face became twisted in pain; due to the face _I _could control him. I could control the water in his body, the very blood in his veins.

"_Impossible," _The Eidolon hissed. "_You are a daughter of Poseidon…you cannot control the water of the human body." _

"Yeah," I admitted. "But that's only if you aren't me. BLACKJACK!"

Blackjack whinnied, and stamped his hoof on Percy's head. I released Percy as he did so…I couldn't stop myself from screaming.

Percy crumbled to the asphalt next to Jason, and Piper and I ran without hesitation. Piper ran and checked Jason, meanwhile, I groped for Percy's wrist—when I felt the faint beating of his pulse, I knew hope wasn't lost.

"I'm sorry, Percy," I croaked. I felt his head, and saw it was matted with blood. Oh, crap Blackjack! My own blood was bleeding profusely from my elbows, and now were pounding with pain.

"We got to get them back." Piper ordered, staring at me.

I stared at her.

"Duh."

**Bella**

Sam and Annabeth watched me looking surprised.

"These Kane's…" Sam began looking lost. "They're part of the visions you had?"

I nodded, and Sam merely exchanged looks with Annabeth. "Listen," I said, "I want you guys to hear the tape. Their against Apophis…Annabeth there aren't only Greek and Roman gods. There are Egyptian gods here as well."

Annabeth groaned, and leaned against the railing. "What's next?" She asked out loud. "Norse?"

"Don't jinx it," Sam advised. Her eyes were twinkling green, and I couldn't help but stare at them in shock.

"Sam….what's up with your eyes?" I asked. "They're normally hazel."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why are you the one questioning me? Your eyes change color all the time."

I blew a strand of hair from my face impatiently. "Yeah, they just shift sometimes. They stay in the same color scheme tough. You had dark hazel eyes…now their light green."

Annabeth nodded. "You know she does have a point."

Sam rolled her eyes. "And this is me not caring…guys, trust me there is _nothing _wrong with me."

"HELP!"

Annabeth, Sam, and I jumped and saw a huge black figure flying toward us. Everyone scrambled on deck, and when it was close enough—we could see a blood covered Miranda, holding an unconscious Percy. Meanwhile, Piper held Jason, closing her eyes as Blackjack flew.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled out. She whipped her head over she shoulder and started ordering everyone. "ANNA AND HAZEL GRAB A STRETCHER! FRANK AND ERIN GRAB A SECOND ONE!"

She looked at me urgently. "Can I trust you and Izzy to help with the medical aid?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Uh," Sam said, looking awkward. "Is there anything _I _can do?"

"Help Gil and Alexa calm Blackjack once he lands," Annabeth ordered. Sure enough, as soon as Blackjack landed, he folded his legs underneath him, looking drained.

Sam stroked his mane, looking nervous.

Miranda clutched Percy, looking positively winded. Her arms were bleeding; she had a long scratch on her right cheek, and was clutching her right hip protectively. But she clutched Percy with all her strength.

Annabeth didn't hesitate. She grabbed Percy's feet, and Miranda realized what she was doing. Miranda stood up wearily, and grabbed Percy by the arms, and together they carefully placed Percy on a stretcher.

"Bella!" Annabeth hissed. "Get to the sick bay!"

"Annabeth," I hissed, giving her a stern look. "Wait!"

I walked slowly to Miranda who was swaying. "Do you need a stretcher too?" I asked, looking at her pale face.

"Huh?" She scoffed, looking tired and annoyed at the same time. "Me? No!" She laughed, giving a grin to everyone. Then, she promptly collapsed. Leo tried to catch her, but he was so scrawny that he fell underneath him.

"MMF!" Leo complained Miranda's blond hair on his face.

Alexa raised an eyebrow at Leo, looking like she was trying hard not to laugh. Sam merely rolled her eyes, and helped roll Miranda off Leo. Frank then walked over, and scooped Miranda easily as if she were a Barbie doll.

I nodded, and ran down the ramp of the _Argo II, _which led to the inside of the ship. I wasn't already surprised to see Isabelle already getting smelly gauze from the cabinets.

She was in her element...still wearing her flying shoes she had gotten from her father. Smiling to myself, I prepared three camp beds with wheels on them. In no time, the room exploded with noise dragging three unconscious demigods into the Sick bay.

Annabeth handled Percy, and Izzy Miranda. I checked Jason.

Now, I wasn't exactly fond of Jason, but if he was sent by Gaea he must be a useful alley. I mean, it's not that I didn't like him; I just didn't know him well.

I let Piper hold his hand, as I checked his head. His blond hair was caked with blood, and I carefully observed the cut. I winced slightly, as my fingers soon became blood covered, but I got over it eventually. Still pretty disgusting, but I wasn't gonna throw-up on my patient.

I got a rag soaked of hot steaming water, and gently mopped the area which was wounded. I gently dribbled some Nectar on the cut, and it closed—not all the way, but small enough to not lead to serious injury. I then bandaged his head, having Piper hold him by the chest. Jason snored loudly, meanwhile Annabeth was laughing at the fact that Percy was drooling in his sleep—again.

Jason was done within ten minutes. By the time I was done, he was under the covers of his camp bed with Piper holding his hand.

Percy was done too, but he looked paler than Jason by comparison. His dark hair made his skin look sickly and sallow, instead of his usual tan glow.

I observed Miranda and she had a pretty nasty burn on her side. Izzy was a better healer than I—so Miranda looked way better than Percy and Jason. She even looked like she was extremely healthy, radiant with something. I don't know why, but—

"Um…" Frank stared at Miranda. "Why is Miranda glowing?"

My eyes widened, and sure enough Miranda _was_ glowing. The glowing energy suddenly exploded, throwing everyone standing against the wall in shock.

Above Miranda's sleeping form were these words:

**BAD WOLF**

**Miranda**

He whispered my name. Yet he always whispers names.

"Miranda," he whispered. "Rose…Martha…Jack…Donna…Sarah Jane…Mickey…Jackie…Harriet"

The Oncoming Storm—the most amazing man in the world. The man who can turn an army around by just mentioning his name. The Doctor. Doctor Who?

"**It starting," **a high pitched voice said, coming from a dark room. It cackled, and the sound of bubbles popping was heard. "**IT'S STARTING!" **

"**WHEN—MY—LORD—DALEK?" **An equally high voice asked, but in monotone.

The other voice chuckled. "**THE DOCTOR WILL TAKE HIS TENTH FORM THIS DECEMBER! THE PHEONIX AND THE GIRL WITH THE SEA IN HER VIENS WILL COME—IT WILL BE SHORT FOR US. A GOOD NUMBER OF YEARS FOR THEM!" **

The scene changed.

A man—my heart instantly did a summersault—it was _him. _The Doctor! The tenth Doctor be exact. He was leaning against a rock in stripped pajamas, in a blue bath robe.

His brown eyes were wide with slightly crazy enthusiasm, and he waved his hand as he talked. A man dressed in weird clothes stood in front of him, looking like a wild native. The Sycorax Leader! I remember him from the _Christmas Invasion!_

"I can summon the armada and take this world by force," The leader spoke, his voice deep and raspy.

The Doctor cocked his head in a rather cute way. "Well, yeah, you could. Yeah, you could do that, of course you could." He shook his head and held out his hand, palm up. "But why? Look at these people: these human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet, and blinking step into the sun." The Doctor said, putting emphasis on some words. "There is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than - no, hold on..." The Doctor paused looking confused. Then he shook his head, looking like he couldn't believe he was being such an idiot. "Sorry, that's the _'Lion King'_. But the point still stands…"

I jerked awake, and found everyone staring at me weirdly. My side stung, but at least my elbows didn't hurt as much. If I dumped a bunch of water on myself then I would be probably okay.

Sam looked at me cautiously. "Umm…Miranda….what's—what's 'Bad Wolf?'"

I stared at her surprised. "Bad Wolf is a message sent by Rose Tyler…she's a character from _Doctor Who. _By the way, if you want to find out so badly, why don't you just Google it—"

"_Not that,"_ Alexa sighed impatiently. "The words appeared _over _you when you were unconscious. Then…you quoted the _Lion King _in your sleep so…"

My eyes widened. I looked at my friends seriously, hoping they would actually take me seriously. "The Doctor is defiantly one of our allies." I looked at Bella desperately, who was watching me with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know why you received those dreams, but I'm getting dreams about him! Whatever we need him for…we just need him!"

She stared at me, her face completely pokered. Then, slowly she nodded. "Fine we got that settled. Danny Phantom, Katniss Everdeen, The Doctor…" She paused. Then she glared at everyone in the room challenging them to correct them.

"And Sadie and Carter Kane."

**Hope this helped for the people who don't know about Doctor Who. R.I.P. Victims of 12/14/12**

**~Amber**


	12. Musical

**Amber: Hey guys! Happy late X-mas! I'm pleased to announce the titles of the next two stories of Bella and the gang.**

**Bast: *Looks up from Cat Fancy mag* the next story will be a Kane Chronicles/ Percy Jackson story called **_**The Greek Magicians. **_**Even if you are not a fan of the Kane Chronicles, it would be best to read the story just for the sake of reading the series.**

**Raven: *Flies in* After the **_**Greek Magicians **_**it will be a Teen Titans story called **_**Titans vs. Demi's. **_**This will be a full Titans story, the first episode Bella and the gang will be in will be **_**Haunted.**_

**Amber: I decided as a special Holiday treat I would make this my very first musical chapter! Just for the Holidays! I had a lot of fun writing this XD I might do it again in the future!**

**Amber: I own nothing**

**No Pov**

Miranda stared at Bella groggily from her bed, propped up on her elbows. She then raised an eyebrow quizzically, and glanced at everyone else in the room.

"You mean those goofy kids that you read about before the start of the Titan War last year?"

Bella nodded, rolling her eyes. "Yes—but why else would I get this?" She held up and necklace which looked like a spine with hieroglyphics written on it.

Leo rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Umm…maybe someone lost a game peace to Egyptian _Operation?" _

Bella narrowed her eyes at him while everyone stifled a laugh. "Honestly, Leo! This is extremely serious!"

Hazel and Izzy exchanged looks. "How so?" Hazel asked, tilting her head slightly.

Bella sighed. "What I mean is that there is _another _branch of mythology that is real! This could threaten mankind if we don't get along," she stared at the necklace. "Or whatever we're supposed to use it for…."

"Yeah, okay," Miranda replied rolling her eyes. "But what about the Doctor?"

"Uh..." Frank scratched his head looking confused. "Doctor what?"

Miranda glared at him. "Not, 'Doctor What' the Doctor. JUST THE DOCTOR! _Nothing else!" _She stared at everyone else as if challenging them to argue with her.

Erin crossed her arms in deep thought. "What is it that he exactly does anyway?"

Bella looked from Erin to Miranda also pondering on this. Miranda however, was staring at her bedroom sheets looking a little angry with herself.

"He's a time traveler…he literally travels in time and space in a time machine called the TARDIS: Time and Relative Dimension in Space. In the show—or I suppose real life, because of Bella's vision—he's saved the world countless times, and we haven't even realized it."

Everyone glanced at each other, and Leo let out one low whistle. "What does his spaceship look like?" Leo said fantasying about a huge rocket with the most advanced motors and technology in the whole universe.

Miranda grinned sheepishly. "It's a blue police box from Britain in the 1960's."

Leo stared at her and his left eye started twitching. "But…how can he even ride in there? It's no bigger than a phone booth!"

"It's bigger on the inside," Miranda said popping the 'side.' She stared at everyone boldly. "_He is like fire, burning through time! As old as forever, but fast in his prime!" _She grinned as she caught everyone's attention.

"But how?" Annabeth stated.

Miranda laughed, rolling her eyes. She spread her hands out. "_I saw his blue spaceship materialize  
he stepped out and said to me, "run for your life_!"

"You mean on the show?" Alexa asked. Miranda waved her hands impatiently.

_As a full-time companion he gave them a key  
And a phone with a signal in every galaxy  
As they fell through the vortex I felt so free  
Please don't let this danger just be another dream_

Because the companions life before you was unreasonably mundane  
They've never been happier although we face death every day  
They wouldn't have it any other way

It's completely terrifying but it's so exciting  
He said they were brilliant and I can hope change the world  
So many places I've wanted been and there's so much more to see  
We've got galaxies and planets and moons  
And an awful lot of running to do

You know you can fix that chameleon circuit if you just try hotwiring the fragment links and superseding the binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary binary

Miranda gasped out of breath.

Everyone stared at her weirdly, but Percy started moaning. Annabeth cast a dark look at everyone and they got the message to drop it until later. Annabeth raced to Percy's side, and gripped his limp hand, stroking his hair with her other.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered softly, her gray eyes surveying his face.

Percy groaned, and tightened his eyes. "Did anyone else get run over by a herd of My Little Ponies?"

Annabeth chuckled. "You're fine, Seaweed brain."

Percy opened his eyes wearily, and grinned sheepishly at the grinning crowd and Annabeth. "What'd I miss?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed him. She pulled away a second later and stated, "You're lucky you didn't die or I would have dragged you from Hades only to have the satisfaction of doing it myself."

Piper watched the pair of them wistfully, and watched her sleeping boyfriends form and sighed. The two of them were so easy together—but Jason was just too distant. Like, instead of treating Piper like his girlfriend, he treated her like she was merely his business partner. As she thought this, Jason blinked and his blue eyes stared at her wearily.

"Hey, Piper," He said, smiling weakly.

She sighed and grinned at him, holding tears back. She kissed his forehead and helped him sit up.

Miranda looked at the pair of them and just rolled her eyes. Within a few minutes, Percy and Jason were able to speak clearly and almost normally. Piper and Miranda switched telling the story—from the meeting with Bacchus to Blackjack nailing Percy on the head.

Jason kneaded his knuckles on his forehead. "Knocked out twice in two days," he muttered, angry with himself. "Some demigod." He glanced sheepishly at Percy. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to blast you."

Percy smiled, looking pale and tired. "Not the first time," he croaked. "Your big sister got me good once at camp," Percy laughed.

"I wish I could have seen that," Erin said, making Alexa snort. Percy narrowed his eyes at Erin who just waved back.

"Yeah, but…I could have killed you."

"Or I could have killed you," Percy said, puffing his chest slightly.

Jason shrugged. "If there'd been an ocean in Kansas, maybe."

Bella noticed how Miranda and Percy were staring at Jason as though wanting to rip his throat out. "We don't need an ocean!" They yelled in unison.

Bella shot a warning look at Annabeth, whom saved the day. "Everyone calm down!" She shot a nasty look at Percy who cringed under her stare. "I'm sure you both would've been wonderful at killing each other. But right now, you need some rest."

"Food first," Percy pleaded, his green eyes widening in a cute baby seal way. "Please? And we really need to talk. Bacchus said some things that don't—"

"Bacchus?" Annabeth snapped. She then sighed, and kneaded her forehead. "Okay, fine. We need to talk. Mesh hall. Ten minutes. And please, Percy…change your clothes. You smell like you've been run over by an electric horse."

**Sam**

I cocked my head at Bella as she tied an orange bandanna on her head to go with the Camp Half-Blood tee she was wearing.

"Why do you think you're having these visions?" I blurted.

She looked at me sadly, her eyes a mix of blue and gray today. She wasn't the same person she was two years ago. It was kind of sad. She wasn't the quiet girl who had been in all advanced classes in middle school. Ever since we spent our freshman year at Camp Half-Blood she'd become stronger, and Harry truly brought her out of her discomfort. They had made each other more beautiful—which is truly what love is. We all accept the love we think we deserve.

"I don't know," Bella admitted, tilting her head. "Though, whatever is gonna happen to me in the future...I can't really prevent it from coming, can't I?"

"What about you and Harry?"

Bella got quiet. She turned around and stared out our porthole window. "I—I have no idea," her voice was tight. "I—I really hate not knowing…_I hate it," _she whispered her voice cracking. She sniffed, and turned around her eyes glazed with tears; but a smile on her face. "I guess it's just gonna have to wait a while…I don't exactly have time for messing around." She shrugged. "It's not exactly my style, anyways."

I frowned. "That doesn't seem exactly fair to you, doesn't it?"

"Sam," she complained. "I have to make sure that all this hard work—going on this quest, defeating Gaea—I have to make sure it all means something!"

"Bella," I said sternly. "You can't let it invade your personal life! You—you're just like Tiana from _The Princess and the Frog!_" I blurted.

She squinted at me. "What?"

"You're a workaholic that can't take a break! I said it! Case closed!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Sam—"

"TIANA!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me, avoiding the awkwardness.

**Bella**

Raising my eyebrows, I followed Sam out, but she was so angry with me that she stormed off. Well, sorry if I was like Tiana! I always thought I was more like Jane from _Tarzan, _because I can be a little quaint sometimes and…gah! Focus!

I walked into the mess hall and sat in between Hazel and Isabelle. Isabelle had her nose buried in _Hunger Games_, which was her favorite series. I guess she was doing research or something…she is curious but sweet, and doesn't let her studies get in front of her bubbly personality.

Everyone was seated in the hall, and judging by the awful singing from above, Coach Hedge had taken the helm again.

Piper launched the story again, and everyone tried to interpret it. Especially with the startling news of the eidolons.

"Of course," Hazel breathed. "That's what happened to Leo too."

I swallowed hard, and pretty sure I looked sick. Annabeth was watching sympathetically. "And Bella too."

Everyone's heads snapped towards me in surprise.

"When was this?" Anna asked surprised.

"When I accidentally took Melody…and threatened Octavian," I said in a small voice.

Alexa's jaw dropped and she exchanged looks with Gil who just gaped back at her. "No way, I didn't even think that! It was just too awesome!"

Percy rubbed his face. "This—this is _really _bad." '

"Yeah, no dip Sherlock," Gil muttered, rolling his eyes. Percy just stared at Gil, trying to think of a better come back, and failed recoiling pitifully. He just drummed the table, while Annabeth just tried to not laugh.

Leo grinned. "So I'm not the only responsible for Octavian being mad at the Greeks!"

"Thanks, Leo," I muttered.

"So is everything fine then?" Izzy piped in looking hopeful. "I mean, Leo and Bella were just possessed by those eid—uh, eyed—whatever you said…."

"Yes," Annabeth said, causing everyone to look at her. "But the Romans don't know that, and why would they take our word for it?"

"We could contact Reyna," Jason suggested. "She would believe us." He grinned at Piper. "You could convince her, Pipes. I know you could."

Ouch; just go ahead and smash her head against a rock, idiot. Sam and Erin winced, and glanced at each other. Izzy just smiled, because she wasn't catching on, but she would. A few seconds past, and she suddenly gaped at Jason in horror. Alexa just shook her head looking unsurprised, and Miranda just scoffed.

Piper looked pale and stared at the table. "I could try," she said halfheartedly. "But Octavian is the one we have to worry about. In my dagger blade, I saw him taking control of the Roman crowd. I'm not sure Reyna can stop him."

"Exactly," I said. "And with Jason disappearing, and Percy a Greek, then it would be hard to gain any Roman allies." I glanced at Frank and Hazel who were narrowing their eyes at me. "Uh, aside from Frank and Hazel of course!"

Hazel gave an amused smile, and Frank just rolled his eyes. Frank however, looked at Jason seriously. "She's right. This afternoon when we were scouting, we saw eagles again. They were a long way off, but closing fast. Octavian is on the warpath."

"Ugh," Alexa groaned, resting her elbows on the table. "Shooting him isn't an option?"

"No Alexa," Percy said, trying to hide his amusement.

Alexa groaned and let her forehead fall on the table dramatically. Hazel blinked at her and smiled. "I know how you feel…I've been having daydreams about sticking his knife up his—"

"-Hazel," Bella warned.

Hazel shrugged, and then grimaced with worry. "This is exactly the sort of opportunity Octavian has always wanted. He'll try to seize power. If Reyna objects, he'll say that she's soft on the Greeks. As for those eagles…It's like they could smell us."

Miranda pondered on this, resting her chin on her folded hands. "I really wish I knew what we smelled like to them…." she thought out loud.

Jason looked at her weirdly. Miranda looked at him and made her eyes crossed, so she appeared crazy to him. It worked.

"Uh," Jason said, scooting his chair away from Miranda. "They can. Roman eagles can hunt demigods by their magical scent even better than monsters can. This ship might conceal us somewhat, but not completely—not from them."

"Then we need to be on the move constantly," I said bitterly. "If we stay in one place too long, they'll defiantly ambush us—I'll make sure to personally be the one who punches Octavian in the face."

"Well," Miranda hesitated. "He is kinda coo—"

"—Miranda, shut up," I instructed.

She shook her head. "Fine," she said on the verge of laughing.

Leo drummed his fingers impatiently. "Great. I should have installed a smoke screen that makes the ship smell like a giant chicken nugget. Remind me to invent that, next time."

Hazel looked confused and stared at everyone in the awkward silence. "Wha-? What's a chicken—"

"—Not important," Erin replied.

"Whatever it is," Annabeth snapped. "Bella is right, we need to keep going. Once we're over the Atlantic, we'll be safe—at least from the legion."

"How will we be safe?" Sam asked, stirring a spoon in her hot chocolate. She glared at Annabeth. "How can you be sure? I mean, we are an easy target!"

"You heard Reyna talking about the ancient lands. They're much too dangerous. Roman demigods have been forbidden to go there for generations. Eve gods couldn't get around that rule."

"But if we go there—"

"We'll be outlaws as well as traitors," Jason piped. "Any Roman demigod would have the right to kill us on sight. But I wouldn't worry about that. If we get to across the Atlantic, they'll give up on chasing us. They'll assume that we'll die in the Mediterranean—the Mare Nostrum."

Percy whistled. He leaned across the table lazily and pointed his pizza slice at Jason. "You my sir are a ray of sunshine." He shrugged. "But I assume that I have bad news too." He sighed, laying his pizza back onto his plate. "I had a dream. When we were flying to Alaska. Polybetes was talking to the gorgons, and he said—he said he wanted me taken prisoner, not killed. He said: "I want that one chained to my feet, so I can kill him when the time is ripe. His blood shall water the stones of Mount Olympus and wake the Earth Mother!"

Annabeth flinched and gripped Percy's hand.

I gulped. "Demigod blood is known for being powerful…do you think our blood is powerful enough to wake Giants?"

Percy shook his head. "I don't know, but until we figure it out, I suggest we all try to avoid getting captured."

Annabeth paled. "Okay, we're heading to Atlanta next…at least where Bacchus told us to go there. But this is enough for one day, we should get some sleep."

"Wait."

I frowned and stared at Piper. Everyone gaped at her.

"There's one last thing. The eidolons—the possessing spirits. They're still here, in this room."

Suddenly, Jason, Leo, and Percy gasped. Their heads slowly turned toward us, their eyes pure gold.

Alexa jumped up. "Enough of this crap!" She ran out quickly. "I'm OUTTA HERE!"

XxX

My instincts took over and I unsheathed Melody, and sprang up. "Get out of them!" I cried.

Percy hissed. "Like you would hurt us, Daughter of Athena! If these are your allies, then you wouldn't risk losing them!"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "You're right, but what makes you think we're gonna go without a fight?"

Miranda snorted. "Yeah, what says we won't beat your ass?"

Jason snarled. "_Don't you disrespect me little girl! Don't you derogate or deride…we're in your world now, not our world! And I've got friends on the other side._"

Percy and Leo hissed with laugher. "_We've got friends from the other side!"_

Annabeth glared at them. "And who may that be?"

"Gaea you stupid girl!" Leo laughed.

"That's an echo demigods, just a little something we have from Tarturus, a little parlor trick. Don't worry." Percy stated, as Jason, Leo, and he stood on top of the table.

Sit down at my table  
Put your mind at ease  
If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please  
I can read your future  
I can change it 'round some too  
I look deep into your heart and soul  
(You do have a soul, don't you Hazel?)  
Make your wildest nightmares come true  
I got possession, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried  
And I've got friends on the other side  
(He's got friends on the other side)

The giants, the giants, the giants will tell  
The past, the present, and the future as well  
The giants, the giants, just two twins  
Take a little trip into your future with me

Now the gods roots will be destroyed across the sea  
Your lifestyle's high  
But your luck is low  
Gaea will be the one on top

Now you'll never get win  
Gaea ties you down  
Green and brown Earth

It's the green, it's the green, it's the green that will win  
And when I look into the future it's the green that I see

On you little Demi's I don't wanna waste much time  
You've been pushed around all your life  
You've been pushed 'round by your mother's, by your father's, and monster's  
But in your future the you I see  
Is you burning in Tarturus

Shake my hand, c'mon Demi's, won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?

Percy offered his hand to Piper. She glared at him. "NO. Get out of them."

The Eidolons wailed as they were sucked out of Percy, Jason, and Leo's bodies. Jason slumped down on the table; Percy fell on his knees only to fall face-first into his pizza; Leo fell right off the table.

Erin scrunched her eyebrows together as we all ran to help. "Well, that was way too dramatic."

XxX

"Do you miss him?" Sam asked me in our cabin.

I smiled softly, looking at the picture I had secretly taken with me. Harry's face stared back at me, smiling confidentially. "Of course I do…I just want to get back to him. Be back with him at Hogwarts—it's where we were happiest."

I sighed, looking at Sam. "_Inside this cabin, I can hear the sneers and feel the glares of monsters, Gaea and Aurum. Can't believe how cruel they are," I said screwing my face up from memories. "And it stings all of my scars to know they'll never ever give me what I want. And I know I don't deserve these stupid battles made by evil on a daily basis_." I rubbed my hands on my face tiringly.

"_Can't take all of these monsters, But despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive…" I grinned. "I'm sick of quests and this waiting around. Man, its June, and soon I'll be skipping this town! Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now_!"

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts;  
I gotta get back to school.  
I gotta get myself to Hogwarts,  
where I and Harry can be alone_!

_Back to witches and wizards, and magical  
beasts,  
to goblins and ghosts and to magical  
feasts.  
It's all that I love, and it's all that I need.  
AT HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm  
going back-_

I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry  
watch Harry and his Firebolt, gonna take to the sky  
CAN'T SAY this year anyone's gonna die,  
and it's gonna be  
totally awesome

I'll cast some spells, with a flick of my  
wand  
defeat the dark arts, yeah bring it on!  
And do it all with my best friend's, 'cuz  
together  
we're totally awesome-  
  
The door burst open and Alexa grinned at Sam and I. _"-and it's gonna be totally  
awesome! Did somebody say Alexa?"_

Sam and I blinked at her. "Alexa…we didn't!"

Alexa pretended not to hear us. "What's up buddy? Hey, sorry it took me so long to get here, but your intro sounded pretty dramatic yet awesome! You better get going!"

I stared at her. "Where are we going?"  
"Boat patrol of course!"  
Sam shrugged. "Cool! I'm gonna stay here and nap!"  
Alexa grinned. "Well c'mon!" She grabbed my arm. "Floo_ powder power, floo powder power, floo powder power, floo powder power!" _

"Why are you saying that?" I asked.

"It's fun!"_**  
**_**  
"**_It's been so long, but we're going back soon enough! Don't go for work, don't go there for class!"  
__**  
**_I rolled my eyes. "_As long as were together_-

"- _gonna kick some grass_—"

... _and it's gonna be totally awesome!  
This year we'll take everybody by storm,  
stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm—"_  
**  
****  
"**Why are you guys singing?" Hazel asked, rubbing her eyes tiringly.

Alexa and I blushed. "Sorry!" We both squeaked.

**XxX**

No Pov

Bella walked along the Agro II deck. Alexa and Hazel had gone to bed because Bella had volunteered to patrol for a few extra hours.

"Bella," a voice whispered.

Bella jumped and turned around, seeing no one. She squinted in the darkness and then she saw a dark figure leaning against a wall. He slowly straightened himself and came into the light. For some reason, he was dressed in a velvet suit of red and black. He had a pocket watch and porkpie hat with a red rose pinned to it. He had a skull bandanna tied to cover the bottom half of his face—right under his eyes.

Bella steadied her sword and glared at the man. "Who are you? Speak fast before I cut your guts out."

The man had the nerve to chuckle. "Well, you've never spoken to me like that before!"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"You really don't recognize me?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe this will help…" he then ran forward, grabbed Bella's wrists and she shrieked. She tried to fight her way out of his grip, but he was too busy kissing her neck. She faltered, but she continued fighting.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed, pounding her fists against him. If he were normal, he would have several broken ribs at the moment—but his skin seemed like iron.

"They can't hear you," he laughed, whispering seductively in Bella's ear. He then stroked her jawline, and she spat in his face.

He wiped it off, laughing. "Wow, you've gotten more feisty…that's pretty hot."

He then ripped his bandanna off, and Bella stopped screaming. Her eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"T—Tony?" She whispered.

"Back from the dead," Tony whispered, his hazel eyes gleaming. He watched as Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head from shock.

He chuckled and still continued kissing her jawline—his hands fumbled for the back of her shirt. He slowly crept his hands up her back, going past the hem of her shirt—

Bella's eyes snapped open. With all of her strength she punched Tony right in the jaw, and he gasped in pain.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, and glared menacingly at him. His lips merely curved into a nasty smile. Bella's eyes traveled down to his neck—a thin pink line circled his neck.

"How?" She whispered.

"Aurum," he whispered. "She merely improved me—killing me, but making me better. You and I can have a future together if you join her army. She promised me she wouldn't kill you…as soon as we get rid of Potter—"

"What the hell do you mean 'we'?"

"Ah," Tony chuckled. Then he grabbed her jaw again. "Maybe this will change your mind…" he leaned closely and kiss Bella passionately. She jerked back in surprise—she had never been kissed this way before. _It was extremely deep._

Bella didn't kiss him back.

She pushed her hand against his chest, wanting his lips off her. "Anthony Hamilton…I have grieved your death for three years. Now you come again, wanting me to join the woman who almost killed me and my friends—and my new….friend."

Tony blinked at her.

She got up and turned her back to him. "Get off this ship. Get off." She snapped her head back, her eyes flashing. "The next time we see each other we're enemies. Our past is dirt if it means me having to kill my friends."

He stared at her. Then out of nowhere, he sank into the shadows.

**Bella**

In the beginning it was worth this..do the worst, feel complete; Passing standards others meet

Now perfect endings make you anxious. Heavy head, a colder sweat, leaving nothing here, nothing to regret

Why am I still suffocating  
Constantly devastated just to stay alive  
Why am I still suffocating  
Constantly devastated just to stay alive

I miss the old days that we murdered  
They're so far gone, out of reach  
Watch 'em fade with summer's heat  
(Well it goes like this)  
Without a break from this distraction  
I need a change, a different scene  
A new approach to coming clean

Why am I still suffocating  
Constantly devastated just to stay alive  
Why am I still suffocating  
Constantly devastated just to stay alive

Still searching for a back door out of here  
Reassured that old friends will reappear  
Why am I still suffocating  
Just hold your breathe deep and I'll keep waiting  
_[x2]_

Why am I still suffocating  
Constantly devastated just to stay alive  
Why am I still suffocating  
Constantly devastated just to stay alive

Songs by Orianthi, Disney, Avpm, and Chameleon Circuit.


	13. Silver and Gold

**Hello, viewers/fans/reviewers alike! HAPPY 2013! Omg, I can't believe it! So many great things that are gonna happen this year!**

**Iron Man 3!**

**Beautiful Creatures!**

**Monster Inc. 2!**

**Catching Fire!**

**-****DOCTOR WHO 50****TH**** ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL! -**

**(;-;) HOUSE OF HADES ( ;-;)**

**And a bunch of other random crap! I'll be graduating middle school in June, and start High School in late August! 8****th**** Grade is the reason why I've been updating less. I didn't have any homework over break, so I took the time to cherish everything! I've been getting caught up on my reading as well. I am almost finished with **_**Insurgent **_**by Veronica Roth. It is the sequel to the book **_**Divergent, **_**which is a dystopian novel—I really love this series way more than **_**Hunger Games, **_**It's a great read. I have also been re-reading the **_**Harry Potter **_**series WHICH BENEFITS THE FANFICTION SERIES I AM WRITING DO NOT CRTIZIZE ME! And soon, I plan to start **_**Beautiful Creatures. **_**I'm not a fan of big sappy romance novels—especially where the lead female is always a damsel in distress. THIS BOOK ISN'T! Ohmygods, it's so perfect! It also has magic and other fantasy objects. It also happens to take place in South Carolina which is a state I used to live in.**

**Rose: She owns the OC's and original story plot. She owns nothing related to J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan.**

**No Pov**

Jason woke up early the following morning, hoping to eat breakfast in peace—and from the absence of everyone else.

Well, one person was an exception.

He knocked softly on Piper's door, and soon she appeared looking groggy. Her hair was in a messy braid, and she had dark circles under her eyes. She wore a pair of unflattering, raggy, _Invader Zim _pajamas—Jason thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Jason?" Piper yawned, stretching her arms out. "What is it?" Her eyes widened, making the colors in her kaleidoscope eyes swirl. "Is there trouble?" She quickly pulled her dagger from nowhere, "monsters?"

"Pipes, relax," Jason laughed, taking hold of Piper's wrists. She stared at him looking embarrassed about the way she over reacted. His slid one of his hands under her jawline. "I just wanted to spend breakfast with my beautiful girlfriend."

Piper blinked and then smiled shyly. She went back into her cabin and quickly changed into a camp shirt and shorts, and walked with Jason to the mess hall.

"It's nice that we get some alone time," Piper finally said, swinging hers and Jason's entwined hands. She stared up at the sky as if in deep thought. "To get a break from all the crazy things that's been happening to us lately…"

"It is a nice change, isn't it?" Jason sighed. He bit his lip feeling uncomfortable. "Um, Pipes?"

Piper tore her sight away from the sky and looked at Jason. His sky blue eyes were at the floor, and he was biting his lip—making the little scar above it longer and whiter than usual. "I—I'm still _really _sorry about suggesting you talk to Reyna…it was dumb and stupid, I really should have—"

"Jason!" Piper said sternly. She removed his hand from hers and placed both of them on his face. "For the last time, it's alright! I know it seemed like I would be able to. I'm the one with the charmspeak," she said, rather bitterly.

That was all Piper McLean could do. She could only talk sweetly and be the pretty one. At least Sam knew how to use more than one weapon. She even remembered meeting her for the first time; she had been against Drew. She even helped Piper with Lacy and Mitchell. She would never forget the time when the Stoll brothers played a trick on the Aphrodite cabin; soiling the floor of cabin ten with fertilizer, claiming they had wanted to see if flowers would grow every time they stepped somewhere, just like their mom did when she first rose from the sea foam. Sam had gotten them back, by throwing perfume bombs in the Hermes cabin. This of course happened when Isabelle was at Hogwarts—that was a relief.

"Yeah," Jason said, revving Piper from her thoughts. "But you are _way _more awesome than you give yourself credit for, Pipes."

Piper grinned at her boyfriend and kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's go eat breakfast," Piper said, when she parted.

Jason and Piper continued their walk toward the mess hall, when they saw something that made them halt. Right in front of the doors, Bella Litle was sitting there; arms crossed, and eyes wide.

Piper raised her eyebrows and automatically rushed over. Bella was a little haunting at times. Her friends say that she used to wear a smile every day. After the last Titan war it stopped being shown. Then she met Harry, and Sam told Piper it was like having the 'Old-Bella' back. Then everything went downhill when Dumbledore died, forcing Bella back into reality.

Piper bent down, crouching next to Bella. She was paler than usual, which was saying something since the girl was extremely pale. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had an un-vacant look in her eyes. Piper also noticed her shirt was extremely wrinkled.

"Bella?" Piper asked unsure.

She stared blankly straight ahead, completely ignoring Piper. Piper's eyes widened and her hand went to Bella's forehead. She felt hot as lava.

As soon as Piper touched Bella, Bella started shivering. She tried to make words but they never came out and she just mouthed them awkwardly.

"Bella?" Piper said, demanding this time. "Tell me what happened."

Piper's charmspeak washed over Bella, and Bella took a deep breath. "Tony—Tony Hamilton—_alive." _

Piper's brow furrowed, and she spoke clearer and more through. "Who's Tony? Bella answer me."

Piper's charmspeak seemed to be helping Bella out of her shock. "Tony Hamilton…old boyfriend-was dead for three years. Came back—last night—_last night." _

Piper's eyes widened and she shot a look at Jason who was watching. He nodded at Piper's fierce gaze and ran to Annabeth's cabin, hoping she could be help.

"Said he wanted to 'get rid of Potter'—Potter—Harry Potter." She shuddered, and color slowly returned to her face. "Aurum," she spat out. "That lying old hag…she's the reason behind all this."

Bella stood up so violently, that it almost knocked Piper back. Bella stormed a few steps to the right, but her legs wobbled. She cried out as her legs gave out on her and she started falling against the wall. She automatically threw her arms out in instinct, placing them against the metal walls of the _Argo II. _

"Bella, calm down," Piper said, dousing her with more charmspeak. "You've had a rough night." Piper hesitated. "Who's Aurum?"

Bella stayed silent for a few seconds. Then she looked at Piper; and for the first time Bella looked truly afraid. "She tried to kill me when I was fifteen, just a few weeks away from being sixteen. And the thing is…" she paused, looking Piper straight in the eyes. "I don't know who she is or _why _she wanted to kill me in the first place." She took a shuddery breath, and leaned against the wall with all her body wait. It looked as though she were going to faint any second. If being put into super dangerous, traumatic, and horrifying events—Bella was in third place with Jason and Percy.

Piper looked at Bella's wrinkled skirt. Then it dawned on Piper, making her eyes widen. "Did he try to…?"

Bella only nodded, closing her eyes. She moaned, as if it hurt staying conscious.

"Bella," Piper said, rushing to her side again. She put Bella's arm around her shoulder, and then wrapped her own around her waist. "We need to get you to the sick bay."

"M'fine," Bella grumbled, her head hanging. "We—need a meeting…_now."_

"Honestly, you're in no shape!" Piper snapped looking at the color draining from Bella's face again. "You're going through shock! Possibly hypothermia also, from staying out here all night."

"Yes, Piper," Bella said, now sounding angry. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she tried to speak a full sentence without passing out. "But this is too important!"

"Bella, I'm not going to—!" Piper started on the verge of screaming; but then Jason ran out a panicked look on his face. Hazel, Frank, Anna, and Gil were right next to him.

The moment Gil saw his sister his brown eyes flared. He ran right up to me and started pleading his sister to open her eyes.

Bella opened them weakly. In her weak form, all the colors her eyes bared seemed too swirled together at once. "I'm fine." She insisted. "Just find me a place to sit. We really—really need to talk," she said, swallowing.

"Bella," Gil began, but Piper interrupted him. She sighed with frustration and shook her head. "No. We need a meeting."

"What?" Anna said, putting her hands on her short figure. "But she looks like she's about to pass out!"

Piper locked eyes with Jason, sending him a silent message. Jason turned to Hazel and Frank who were looking at Bella with concern.

"Get some Nectar and Ambrosia…that can help her at the moment."

Hazel nodded at once, and grabbed Frank around the wrist. Frank hadn't been as responsive as she had been and yelped as she grabbed him; she was strong for being one of the youngest here.

"Now," Piper said, shaking under Bella's weight. Gil freed Piper, scooping his sister, until she was laying in his arms.

Bella turned red and glared at her brother. "Not—not, one word."

Gil rolled his eyes and led Bella to the council meeting room. Anna walked with them panicking at the top of her voice, sounding frantic.

Piper chuckled slightly, and faced Jason. Jason's eyes were wide and he looked panicked. It was then, as Piper replayed the recent moments in her head, that it suddenly dawned on her.

"Jason," Piper said slowly. "Where's Annabeth?"

Jason paled. "I went looking for her in her cabin, but she was gone! I checked Percy's too, and he wasn't there!"

Piper's eyes widened. "Oh gods."

XxX

Isabelle and Frank entered Miranda's cabin slowly. Even though Miranda had only been here for a few days, all the clothes she had worn were sprawled over the ground. _Doctor Who, Supernatural _and _BBC Sherlock _stuck to her walls. She lay in her small bed, snoring softly.

Isabelle gulped. "I'm not waking her up."

Frank paled, and slowly crept towards Miranda's sleeping figure. Her blond hair was covered over her whole entire face, and she was sleeping in a pair of yoga sweats. She was not a gentle sleeper, with her sheets half on her. Her right leg was dangling over the side of the bed, and her arm was bent at an awkward angle, right above her head.

Frank gently, prodded Miranda's shoulder. Izzy hid behind Frank waiting for the explosion to happen.

Miranda's blue eyes popped open; her arm, which had been bent at an awkward angle previously, swung up and—

**SMACK**

"OW!" Frank yelled, clutching his face, which was jiggling from all his baby fat. A pink hand mark was imprinted on Frank's face. Miranda just gaped at Frank before grinning, turning red from embarrassment.

"Sorry?" Miranda asked innocently, winking at Isabelle, who was holding back her laughter.

"SORRY?!" Frank spluttered. The hand imprint faded and he just gaped at Miranda. "Do you have a heart attack every single time you wake up?"

Miranda shrugged, and stretched her arms out. "Have the time I do: It's either a monsters attacking, or I'm suffocating a cat that crept into my bed when I was sleeping." Frank just shook his head in disbelief. He brooded to the back of the room, leaning against a poster of Dean Winchester.

"What made you so tired in the first place?" Izzy asked Miranda in disbelief.

Miranda smirked as if it amused her. "Well," she started. "Instead of spending the night on _tumblr—_like every obsessed fan should—I decided I would have fun. Then I hear talking outside of my door, and see Percy and Annabeth walking down the hallway. So…" Miranda said, a smile creeping on her face. "I followed. I, of course, didn't forget to bring my video camera. At first it was boring, they were just talking. I was all, 'Make-out some more!'"

Frank was staring at Miranda as if she had magically transformed into a panda and was speaking in French, while doing summersaults on top of a singing elephant dressed like Elvis Pressley.

"Finally," Miranda continued. "They feel asleep and I posted some videos on YouTube now that Leo has the internet working again."

Frank's jaw dropped. Izzy rolled her eyes with an amused expression on her face. Miranda did not see the problem of this, and got up from her bed. She picked a brush from her bedside table, and started combing her blond hair.

"Wait…" Frank said slowly. "Does that mean that they're in the stables right now?"

"You bet." Miranda said idly, reaching into a drawer of her table and pulling out a tee with a door that had 221b imprinted on it.

Frank ran out of Miranda's room right away.

"What's his problem?" Miranda asked, changing into her tee shirt. Isabelle was mindful to turn around as she did so.

"It's Coach Hedge," Isabelle shuddered. "He going _loco." _

Miranda scrunched her nose. She kicked her yoga pants off, and shrugged on a new pair of fairly clean jean shorts from the ground. "Why?"

"Well, he wanted Percy and Annabeth found. He basically erupted when he found out they had snuck out. He actually _did _explode when he found out Bella had almost been raped—"

Miranda's head snapped toward Izzy. "WHAT?!"

XxX

Frank stared at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth's head was resting on Percy's chest, and Percy's head was hanging back. A fresh trail of drool was coming from Percy's mouth, and was already creating a small puddle on the floor. However, his arms were wrapped protectively around Annabeth.

Frank took out a digital camera from his camera. He snapped a picture, and then stuffed it quickly in his pocket, before shaking his head.

"You are in so much trouble."

XxX

Bella sat at the end of the table this time, with her chin resting on her folded hands. She had an untouched hot chocolate in front of her, and a half a block of Ambrosia.

Piper and Sam sat next to her—Piper at her left, and Sam on her right. Miranda ran right in with Isabelle, but Alexa; who was sitting next to Leo, gave her a warning look. Izzy nodded, and forced Miranda to sit quietly, next to Piper.

Jason walked into the room, waking up Erin. Erin cast a nervous look behind Jason who was towering above her. She and Jason sat next to Anna who was beside Gil who was beside Sam.

A few minutes of awkward silence, and then Annabeth burst into the room. She looked frantic looking, and her eyes widened at how weak Bella looked.

Percy ran in after her—he always cared about Bella like a younger sister. She was closer with him than all of Annabeth's siblings combined.

Frank strolled in after them, while an angry Coach Hedge muttered angrily, closing the door behind Frank. Even with the door closed, Coach Hedge could be heard guarding the door. He angry that Bella had been attacked, but more angry at Annabeth and Percy.

Bella finally took a sip of her hot chocolate, and everyone's gaze went on her. She lowered her mug and stared at everyone.

"We have a serious enemy," Bella said. "Anthony Hamilton is back from the dead."

Alexa's jaw dropped and everyone glanced at each other in horror. Only Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Leo looked confused.

"I don't get it," Erin said. "Shouldn't we be happy? Tony is back!"

Bella glared at her. Erin's smile faltered under her intense stare, and shrank in her chair. Bella sighed, and tucked her light-brown hair behind her ears. "He said Aurum brought him back."

Hazel and Jason gasped and exchanged looks.

Bella looked at them with confusion. "You know who Aurum is?"

"Are you kidding?" Hazel whispered. "If you've been to Camp Jupiter, then you know the myth of Argentum and Aurum."

Anna frowned. "I've never heard of it."

Gil and Frank nodded, agreeing with Anna. Jason nodded, "of course you wouldn't. You three haven't been at Camp Jupiter for a long time. I'm the one that told Hazel when she wasn't supposed to." He grinned shyly at Hazel who smiled back.

Bella shook her head. "Can—can you tell us?"

Jason nodded, his smile vanishing. "I think you deserve to know….I've had my suspicions ever since Terminus called you 'Argentum.' Now this Tony guy says he's working for 'Aurum,' who is known as the biggest villain in Roman history…" Jason nodded. "You _need _to know."

Bella smiled slightly. "Start."

XxX

There was a time when there was two princesses of Rome. Born of a forgotten king; they both were taken by the she-wolf Lupa at a young age.

Aurum was the oldest, and was also the daughter of Bellona, the Roman war goddess, while her younger sister Argentum, was a daughter of Venus, goddess of love and beauty.

Aurum had shining golden hair that caught everyone's breath, and everyone knew she would be the most beautiful woman of all time. Though, once Aurum and Argentum had left Lupa's care, they claimed their rightful title of Rome. They were crowned for being half god, and were treated like daughters to the Julius Caesar—the Caesar who was having an affair with the pharaoh Cleopatra.

As Argentum grew older, she began to outshine her sister in beauty and brains. With long flowing black hair, and skin pale as snow. Her eyes were silver gave reputation to her name, 'Argentum' which is silver in Latin. People began to call her Snow White.

Poems marveled at her beauty: "_Lips red as blood, skin white as snow, and hair black as night. There is no beauty like the one of dear, dear, Snow White."_

Aurum began to become outraged. She was cast into the shadows, and grew bitter. Argentum didn't know how jealous she was, and still treated her like a sister. Even a mother.

Argentum was even a favorite amongst the Queen Cleopatra. She was shown the so-called House of Life by the Queen. Since Argentum was no ordinary mortal, she was able to practice healing magic and was an excellent diviner. Eventually, Argentum did the impossible. It was later found out that Argentum and Aurum had been the great granddaughters of Ramses the Great.

But everything changed when Egypt fell. Cleopatra had committed suicide, which had ended the conflict with the Romans and Egyptians. Everything fell into Chaos, and Aurum and Argentum escaped fighting got their lives. Aurum and Argentum used divine magic to escape, and traveled on the road for many years. It was when, all of a sudden, a man with a magic blue box appeared. In his fourth form, he snatched the two weak power-less girls. The Oncoming storm then delivered them to a future world, called London in the 18 century.

The two girls were not even of age when waking up in this strange world. They stayed in a hospital for two weeks before being dropped to an orphanage. Argentum, or as she now went by Snow White now, was adopted. Aurum wasn't. Argentum fought tooth, nail and fist pleading that her sister be adopted with her. Aurum, blinded by jealousy, told Argentum that they were no longer sisters. Never again.

The woman who had adopted Argentum was named Rowena Ravenclaw. She was a former founder of a school of magic. Ravenclaw was ill, and near death. Her daughter Helena Ravenclaw had run away, hiding her treasure: The diadem of Ravenclaw. Rowena kept 'Snow White' as nurse. Rowena knew that Argentum had practiced in the forgotten Egyptian magic. Rowena educated Argentum in magic and the two began to form a strong friendship.

Though, Rowena was falling ill. Her death was coming close, and she could not bear Argentum seeing her mourn. Rowena informed Argentum she would be attending the school that she co-founded. It was on September 1st, Argentum's birthday, that Rowena gave her an owl necklace in the shape of a key as a gift, saying it had magical properties. Rowena had secretly sent a young man to fetch her first daughter Helena, but they never returned. Rowena fell into depression when Argentum left, and died just hours after Argentum had journeyed to the school of magic on carriage.

Argentum had many qualities of each school of magic houses. She was brave, intelligent, loyal, and cunning. In the end she was placed into a house called Slytherin.

Argentum was quiet and didn't socialize much. She had nowhere to go, and wasn't sure what she was going to do when she left the school. She only had one friend named Kendra Gryffindor. She also happened to be the granddaughter of another co-founder of the school of magic. Kendra was placed into the rival house of Argentum's or 'Snow,' but the two didn't pay attention to it.

Argentum did secretly practice dark spells under the teacher's nose—even though, the teachers forbid such evil. She did not use them on anyone, but merely learned them. She also learned how to defend herself against them, and how to counter them.

Argentum lived with Kendra who was promised to a man named Dumbledore. When Kendra Gryffindor was married her betrothed, three years later, Argentum had nowhere to go. She left the country and went to Ireland to work as a maid for Queen Victoria. Though, somehow when Argentum arrived there, she had somehow traveled in time and found herself in 1901.

Argentum threw a tantrum and was found half-mad. She believed that it had been her mother, Venus, who had teleported her in time. This was claimed true when her mother visited her in the palace of Queen Victoria. Argentum and Aurum were the last daughter of Venus and Bellona, and even she was fading. It wasn't long before she and Bellona would move as all gods do. She told Argentum she had made her immortal, and she would never die unless by the hand of her sister.

Argentum screamed at her mother, begging her to remove the curse, but her mother disappeared. That was the last time Argentum saw her mother.

Argentum tried to kill herself, but it wouldn't work. She would be unconscious only to wake up healthy again.

Argentum fled the castle and resumed her life. She looked to be 21 for the rest of her life. Mentally, but the time of 1921 she was over 100.

Argentum suddenly found herself on the wanted list, being hunted from every corner of the world. She escaped the guards easily being sassy and cunning. They were all covered in dark clothing, not showing any inch of skin. Argentum trained herself and soon she was a trained assassin. Though, she still had kinks. One night when running in the woods, she came across a small cottage. It was empty and she broke into it. Eating like an animal and falling asleep fast. The cottage was full of animal skins, and meat, but Argentum didn't care.

It was the next day she woke up to find seven dwarfs that were heavily armed. They had taken her weapons when she had slept and could have killed her easily. Instead, they made a deal. As long as Argentum kept the house clean, they would train her. They taught her how to booby trap and create snares. They trained her to be tougher than the wolf instincts Lupa had taught herself.

Argentum was on a killing spree, and stole from the rich, giving to the poor. Though, everyone can't run forever. Argentum was captured one day, but the head leader of the men sent to kill her. He took off a glove, from his heavily clothed body, and touched Argentum's hand. With a flash, Argentum found herself in the 15th century.

She was thrown into the castle of the so called "Golden-Queen," who she later realized was her sister. Aurum had taken the title of Queen after she had been adopted by a royal family. She threw her sister in the dungeon, ordering Argentum to be executed the week later. Argentum however escaped, fleeing into the dark woods where all dark magic existed. She managed to survive with her curse and knowledge of the dark arts.

Though, she had an accident with a poisonous plant, making her "die." She was found by a local huntsman, who took her body back to his village. When she woke up he was beyond surprised. Argentum pleaded with the man, and begged him that he hid her. She told him her real name, and told him the meaning of it. He replied with humor, calling her the Silver Phoenix. According to myth, phoenixes were beautiful creatures with angelic singing voices, which could never die. They could be brutally beaten, but never killed easily. In the case that they did die, they would be burst into flames. However, they were reborn from the ashes. The huntsman told Argentum a secret as well. He was the prince of the kingdom Aurum had taken over, and was working with a secret organization called the 'Order' to overthrow Aurum. His name was James, but people called him 'Charming' for his good looks. This annoyed James greatly.

The two fell in love quickly, and married secretly. Argentum was with child three months later, but she did not know.

The Order made her leader due to her powers of being half-goddess, and renamed the club "The Order of the Phoenix," despite Argentum's many pleas of not having the name changed. They launched an attack on Aurum, and it was hard-fought. Aurum and Argentum battled each other themselves, and Argentum won. Argentum however, did not take her sister's life, and ordered her to be taken prisoner.

A year later, Argentum and James welcomed a baby boy who they named Daniel. Though, a week later Argentum was practicing her diviner skills for the first time in years. She saw something truly terrifying. On his first birthday, the whole kingdom celebrated. They did not know what a dark day it would become. Argentum, after putting her son to rest, walked out into the castle terrace, alone.

It was then that Argentum found herself pinned to a brick wall, a knife against her throat. Aurum had escaped her prison. She had poisoned an apple and instead of killing Argentum herself, she demanded she eat it. To watch the satisfaction of Argentum dying.

As long as Aurum promised to leave her kingdom alone, Argentum said she would; she feared for her husband and child's life. Aurum said no.

Argentum then instead, took a bite of the apple, and grabbed Aurum around the neck. Weak, Aurum didn't stand a chance. With Argentum's dying breath, she promised Aurum that she would be reborn with the next girl in the family. Argentum had foreseen this event, and knew she would be dead soon. Though, James' Phoenix joke had been accurate. The next girl born in her family tree would be the heir of Argentum. She would not be immortal and be a daughter of the wisdom goddess, and be a soldier of flames. Otherwise known as Gryffindor. She would marry the Chosen one, and unite forgotten worlds of eight. Uniting the Son of Poseidon, the Halfa, the Chosen One, the Eyes of Isis and Horus, Titans, benders, The Mockingjay, and the Oncoming Storm. They would unite and save the world from Aurum's heir, who would be reborn from the greatest dark wizard of all time.

Argentum, who was dying from the poison created by her sister's hand, hung onto Aurum and threw herself and her sister off the terrace. They both died when they hit the ground, 1000 feet below.

**Just because the world didn't end, it doesn't stop me from giving cliff hangers! :D**


	14. Into the fire

**Amber: Don't blame me! Blame school and exhaustion! Blame me getting addicted to Beautiful Creatures! I own nothing but the OC's!**

**No Pov**

Everyone stared at Bella nervously, anxiously waiting for what she had to say. On the contrary, she looked even worse than before.

Her face and lips were paler than chalk, and her eyes were wide as tea saucers. Her hands—that were usually tugging at something, due to her ADHD—were flat on the table. She stared at the back of her hands, looking surprised.

"Bella?" Isabelle asked tentavily, her blue eyes squinting slightly.

Bella just blinked, still staring at her hands. Then she slowly reached to her shirt, and put her hand around a chain that was lying under her shirt. She slowly tugged the chain to reveal the owl necklace. Never before had it looked menacing. Bella had always worn it, feeling safe. It was though Athena was with her at all times…protecting her.

The diamond eyes glinted evilly. The key material felt cold. Bella wanted to scream and throw it into the sea.

"Bella," Alexa said this time, sounding more general.

Bella cleared her throat, and exchanged looks with everyone in the room. "Well…" she stated, but her voice cracked. She cleared her throat again, quickly, and stared at the Romans. "T—That is the tale of Aurum and Argentum?"

Jason nodded his eyes pitiful. "Known as _Silver and Gold. _Romans have known it since forever…we just thought it really _was _a myth. Daughters of the wisdom goddess didn't exist, and never have...guess, we just didn't think about Minerva's counterpart being another option. The most Greek out of all the gods."

Annabeth paled, thinking about her mother. She started thinking her and Bella's mother had both punished them horribly. Annabeth was to follow the Mark of Athena…Bella had to somehow gather a group of people to fight an insane villainess with an unknown scheme.

Bella swallowed and looked around the room. She then stood up violently from her chair, causing everyone to jump. She rushed toward the door, when Percy stopped her. He grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Percy demanded, his usual goofy self-gone. Bella stared up at Percy's face, fighting the tears in her eyes.

"I've got to pack, haven't I?"

"What do you mean?" Gil said, getting up. He stood behind Percy looking at Bella as though she were insane. "Where are you going?"

"I need to get these people," Bella stated, her voice cracking again. It was if her body was acting automatically, but her mind was screaming for release.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "You _are _getting these people. 'Son of Poseidon,' remember?"

"DOESN'T MATTER!" Bella cried out, trying fight Percy's grip. She stopped some tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm a danger to all of you…every one of you." She sighed and closed her eyes wishing she could melt to the ground.

Percy bit his lip panicking. "No. Plus, how do you expect to get everywhere? How do think you'll be able to get these peoples'…..worlds? How can you be sure to trust me?"

Bella's chin crinkled. "Yeah, but that's because I know you…I know the Halfa and the Chosen One. Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. I don't know half of the other people."

"You're kidding right?" Miranda said, sarcastically. "The Oncoming Storm? That's the Doctor."

"Miranda!" Alexa squeaked, looking at Miranda angrily. "Now is not the time for your silly obsession with Doctor Wh—"

"I'M SERIOUS!" Miranda roared, her face turning red with anger. "I AM _NOT _JOKING AROUND!" She spat, breathing heavily. "The Oncoming Storm is the Doctor's nickname, given to him by his enemies. So, if you have a problem with me trying to help, then 'sorry,'" Miranda said, through gritted teeth.

Alexa faltered, and shrank into her seat.

"The Mockingjay…" Anna said her eyebrows furrowed. "That is Katniss Everdeen, as we figured out earlier."

"So, Katniss is on the list too," Isabelle said brightly.

"Yeah, okay," Bella said bitterly. "That's about five people, two of which I have never met….I only know one from Miranda talking about it all the time! The other one is because I read her book series!"

"Oh, yeah?" Anna laughed. "What about the benders? I can certainly tell you who they are. They're called Team Avatar…the leaders name is Aang. They all happen to be benders," Anna said, waving her hands for dramatic effect.

Bella scrunched her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Anna opened her mouth into a slight O, but just shook her head. "Benders. As in 'bending,' or controlling the elements. If we got sucked into a cartoon before, then I can bet you it might happen again. _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _Team Avatar has members call Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Suki, and Zuko."

Miranda smiled mischievously. "Zuko, or sexiest cartoon character ever? Right behind Jack Frost from _Rise of the Guardians, _or course."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Miranda's statement. Anna did agree of course.

Bella relaxed a little, and Percy removed his grip from her wrist. Though, he and Gil still stood behind Bella in case she tried to escape.

Bella bit her lip and then looked at her friends for reassurance. "The Titans?" She asked. "They don't sound like good news."

Annabeth thought hard, pursing her lips in the process. "Well…you said you saw some people on the mountain top…describe what they look like."

Bella racked her brains, her fingers drumming against her stomach as she went deep in thought. "A boy with a mask…girl with long red hair…boy with green skin…girl in a cloak…a robot man…."

Alexa's jaw dropped. "SHUT UP!"

Miranda, Izzy, Anna, and Alexa launched into fangirling. Even Piper widened her eyes in surprise.

"What?" Bella asked, looking blank.

"TEEN TITANS!" Alexa yelled. She ran right up and hugged Bella, while Bella had a lost look on her face. It was unusual to see this on a child of Athena, and the whole room burst into laughter.

Miranda smiled evilly. "Robin…another sexy cartoon character."

Izzy grinned widely. "The Teen Titans aren't Titans from actual Greek Mythology, Bella! They're a team of superheroes. Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Super."

"Let's not forget about the Kane's, though," Gil grinned. Bella looked at her younger brother in surprise. His shoulder length brown hair was tossed on his head, like he had just rolled out of bed. He had a mischievous look in his brown eyes.

Bella widened her eyes at it dawned on her. She stared at her brother in amazement. "No…" she said, grinning for the first time that day.

Gil smiled, his eyebrows going up. "Oh, yes."

"What path?" Bella asked.

"Thoth," Gil replied idly, looking smug.

"I love you," Bella laughed, hugging her brother. Everyone was dumbstruck, but that was a secret to be kept between brother and sister.

Bella then faced everyone who was still sitting at the table. She looked a little unsure, but it was Percy; who placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a smile.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"If I'm the 'Son of Poseidon,' in that prophecy," Percy stated. "Then you need to fight with us. Once this whole mess is over, you can do whatever you want."

Bella bit her lip, but nodded. _What about Harry? What am I going to do with Tony being an insane murderer? How am I going to do this?_

"This sounds extremely insane," Leo said, standing up with his palms raised. "And I haven't known you very long—and to tell the truth, you _and _Annabeth scare me, like, _a lot. _Though, you seem cool." He grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Whatever happens, I'm behind you."

"Same," Piper smiled, standing up. Jason did as well, a gentle smile etched on his face.

Annabeth stood up and walked next to Percy. Bella stared at her half-sister, and smiled. Annabeth grinned madly and she hugged Bella and Percy.

"You're not that goofy insecure Athena camper I first met two years ago," Annabeth stated, pulling away and looking Bella in the eyes. "You trained for a good year at Camp Half-Blood; fought in the second Titan war; Got sucked into a cartoon, helping fictional people; Journeyed to a magic school, and learned to settle differences with a boy there. Whatever happens, you can count on us."

Annabeth grinned, and Percy wrapped his arm around her waist. He winked at Bella.

"You can count on us too," Hazel stated, standing up. Frank stood up as soon as Hazel did, and nodded.

Bella gaped at the group in shock. Though, it was the other people she wanted to hear from the most.

One by one, all her friends that had been part of her life b_efore _the start of her new one, stood side-by-side. Sam, Erin, Miranda, Isabelle, Anna, Alexa, and Gil grinned at her.

"We're coming and sticking with you," Erin stated, raising her eyebrows. "Deal with it."

Bella didn't hesitate at all—she flung herself around her large group of friends. She felt as though she could produce the world's largest patronus.

Outside, Coach Hedge was singing the Lord of the Rings theme song loudly. Since the song had no lyrics, he just yelled out, "DUM DUM DUM DUUUM! DA DA DUMM!"

Leo shook his head. "Someone teach that satyr how to sing.

XxX

Percy cleared his throat as everyone sat back down at the table. He noticed that his friends were sitting in between him and Annabeth, giving him accusing looks.

Bella was finally sipping small sips of her hot chocolate, but she still looked very ill. It was most likely caused by her spending the entire night in hazardous weather. Though, she still managed to give everyone a weak smile.

Percy couldn't believe that someone who had been an innocent girl at one time, just a month younger than him, could be scared so emotionally. He still remembered helping her with her first Pegasus flight…

Percy shook his head and tried to remember his dream from before he and Annabeth had slept together. **(A/N: NOT IN THAT WAY YOU PERVERT!)**

Percy launched into the dream of the two hysterical twin giants and their evil scheme; Nico Di Angelo, ill and weak, trapped in a bronze jar.

Alexa looked as though she were going to lose control and burst into tears. Leo noticed this and looked uncomfortable, looking as though he were trying to figure out a complicated blue-print.

Hazel breathed heavily, and looked Percy with a serious face. "He…was using the seeds?"

Percy nodded.

Hazel choked back a sob. "Nico…Oh, my gods. The seeds."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow quizzically. "You know what they are?"

Hazel nodded. "He showed them to me once. They're in—"

"—Step-Mom's garden," Alexa said bitterly. She remembered the time Bella and herself had 'accidentally' shadow traveled with Mrs. O'Leary. They had gone through the garden together, but it was Nico that showed her the garden thoroughly. Especially, right after she had been ditched by Percy and Bella.

"Your step…oh," Percy asked, realization dawning on his face. Miranda, who was sitting next to him, facepalmed.

"You are so clueless," Miranda said, her voice muffled by her palm still lying on her features.

Everyone rolled her eyes at her statement.

"The food from Persephone's garden is basically our last resort," Alexa grumbled, resting her chin on the table. Her green eyes watched everyone in the room reproachfully.

Hazel nodded. "Only children of Hades or Pluto can eat them."

"It's obvious they're using him to get to us," Annabeth whispered scowling.

"AND THEY'RE RIGHT!"

Alexa and Hazel stared at each other awkwardly, having both shouted at the same time. They just shrank back into their chairs, hoping not to be noticed.

Percy sent a gentle look at Hazel and Alexa. "We will—we _have _to. The prophecy Ella stated says that he holds the key to endless death."

"That's right," Piper smiled softly. "Hazel, your brother went searching for the Doors of Death in the Underworld, right? He must've found them."

"But that means that Gaea must have found him, then," Bella croaked, stirring her hot chocolate idly. "He won't have much time."

Erin stared at her. "Just go ahead and suck the happiness out of everyone!"

Bella just raised an eyebrow at Erin. "I'm sorry, but it's true!" She looked at everyone seriously around the room. "We only have a limited time to save Nico, and we need to get to him fast!"

Leo looked seriously at everyone, twitching uncomfortably in his seat. "Your brother," he said addressing both Alexa and Hazel. "He…he knew about both camps right?"

"What's your point?" Asked Sam, bluntly.

"He's been going back and forth," Leo stated, "and he didn't tell either side."

Jason sat forward, his face stony. "You're wondering if we can trust the guy. So am I."

Alexa's green eyes flared, standing out against her olive skin. She looked a little haunted. "_How dare you!" _She got up from her seat violently, and shot a dirty look at Jason and Leo.

Hazel nodded in agreement, rage etched on her features. "I don't believe this. He's our _brother. _He brought me back from the Underworld, and you don't want to help him?!"

Frank shook his head, putting a hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Nobody's saying that." He shot a dirty look at Leo. "Nobody had _better_ be saying that."

Leo blinked. "Look guys. All I mean is—"

"UGH!" Alexa shouted, storming to the door. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, VALDEZ!" She swung the door open and slammed it shut; making everyone jump in the room.

Bella just rolled her eyes at Jason and Leo. "Way to go."

"Honestly, you two are jerks," Erin and Sam stated getting up from the table and rushing out the door to comfort Alexa.

"C'mon guys," Izzy whispered. Gil and Anna cast each other looks and shook their heads. "We'll stay here…." They secretly though Leo had a point.

Bella groaned and got up, Miranda following her. Though, something _did _taste bitter.

XxX

On the outside, they could see the city of Atlanta looming below them.

Isabelle, Bella, and Miranda walked in silence. Bella kept fingering the chain around her neck. She quickly stuffed the necklace back under her shirt, and longed for sleep.

That was if the nightmares didn't come of course.

"I feel like Leo and Jason may have a point," Bella stated. **(A/N: BOO BELLA! I'm sorry, it's painful writing something that you're totally against. When Leo and Jason accused Nico, I was ready to B***** slap them both!)**

Miranda stopped in her tracks and stared at Bella in shock. Izzy, who always respected people's opinions nodded. She had always thought Nico to be a little creepy.

"You can't be serious, Litle," Miranda growled.

Bella just stopped walking and stared at her friend. "I…well, Jason and Leo brought up a fair point."

Miranda laughed a crazy laugh. "Oh, I see. Just gonna turn your back on people who trusted you?!"

Bella raised her eyebrows, concerned. Miranda didn't look like herself. In fact, she looked oddly blank. It was if someone was forcing her to say those words.

"Miranda," Bella said, squinting at her. "Are you-?"

Miranda lunged forward and swung her fist on the side of Bella's jaw. Bella doubled over, and Izzy stood there, gaping at the pair of them.

"I've always hated living in your shadow, Litle," Miranda teased.

Bella was on her knees, and stared at Miranda in shock. Blood was dripping from the corner of Bella's mouth.

Miranda swung her fist again, knocking Bella in the stomach. Isabelle screamed, as Bella dropped sideways, not making an attempt to fight Miranda at all.

"MIRANDA! STOP IT!" Izzy screamed, drawing a spear from her back. She clicked her heels together and wings sprung from her high top shoes.

Miranda wasn't listening at all. Her knuckles which had hit Bella's stomach were bleeding. She had cut them on something hard….

Bella wasn't getting up. Her necklace was pressed against her like a hot iron. She shivered violently, her eyes rolling in her head.

Miranda collapsed too, copying Bella's movements. The two of them were having seizures.

All poor Izzy could do was watch in horror. The two fell limp, sprawled in awkward directions. Izzy thanked the gods for them falling unconscious…but it was his voice that made her blood drop.

"Long time, no see, Iz."

Isabelle turned slowly to see Tony, still decked in his Mad Hatter uniform. He dropped the wand he had been holding to the deck, and pulled a long blade from his pocket instead.

"Imperious charms are quite useful…but I prefer the _sharp _weapons." He smiled evilly, raising the silver blade into the air.

**Miranda**

In my dream, I was standing behind two girls. They were taller than I; one blond and one light brunette. We were standing in Camp Jupiter, in some temple I had never been in.

"You sure about this?" The blond asked. She was tall and thin; I could see her twisting some trident necklace in her hands.

Wait a sec….

I walked right in front of them and was speechless to see an older version of Bella and me. Bella looked way healthier than now, and even neater. She was actually wearing actual earrings and not those stupid clip-on ones she wore all the time. She wore skinny jeans, black flats, red shirt, and black vest. Her hair was in a high ponytail. On her wrist, she wore a bracelet with the initial: _**H**_

"Mom sent me a dream," Bella stated. "She said this is where we will find our last ally." She took a bag which was slung on her shoulder and started showing the contents to Miranda. She pulled out a silver cellphone, a yellow gadget, a long charm, a pin, thermos, and red hair band.

She took the yellow gadget and spoke into it. "Robin, it you can hear me, Miranda and I are on our way. Athena says this will be our last ally…be prepared to be called at a moment's notice."

"Really?" A male voice asked. "Sam and I were just having fun!"

Bella narrowed her eyebrows at the communicator. "Gale, who said you could visit the Titan Tower?"

"Sam let me," a blunt voice answered her.

Bella groaned, looking as though she wanted to scream. "Just tell Robin what I said, alright?! Report to the others too…I at least hope Sokka figured out how to work the Titan's communicator's. Don't bother with Katniss's, she's over at Camp Half-Blood."

"Roger. I'll be with Sam in the meantime."

Older me smirked. "You've spent enough time chewing your girlfriends face, Gale!"

"Shut it, Cloud."

"Whatever, Hawthorn."

He chuckled, and Bella snapped the communicator shut. Bella then stuffed it back into her purse, along with the other contents.

Bella looked at Older-Me carefully. "You ready for this?"

I watched myself gaze at the temple lustfully. "I've waited twenty four years of my life, Bells."

Bella nodded. "Good. If my calculations are correct, the portal to Pompeii should open…" she was interrupted by aloud blast. My jaw dropped as a swirling portal appeared in the temple, blowing heavy wind. It didn't affect Me-Me, but Older-Me looked as though she was trying hard not to get blown away.

Bella raised a hand to her face, and squinted at the portal. If you looked carefully, you could see a blue box in it…the door open. A man with brown hair and a woman with red hair were climbing out; stepping into a busy street full of merchants.

"NOW!" Older-Me shouted, dragging Bella's wrist. They both jumped into the portal, making everything go black.

**Bella**

Everything was blackness until I opened my eyes to find myself in snow. I lay on the ground, staring at pine trees littered with glittering snow.

I groggily propped myself on my elbows, looking around for any sign of life. It was then, I saw smoke rising from over trees a good mile ahead. I squinted at it, and decided to walk toward it.

Once I was there, I found a small cottage. Several people were at the front, laughing their heads off. One of them appeared to be taller than the others….and was a woman.

They didn't appear to notice me at all and were just fighting each other. Flinging axes and punching with their fists.

"GREAT JOB, SNOW! NOW BE EXTRA VISIOUS!" A dwarf yelled, covered in fur clothing.

My blood chilled like the said name.

The girl stopped fighting and stared at the dwarf in exasperation. It was like looking into a mirror….except that she was beautiful.

Her skin may have been pale as mine, but her black hair was in elegant curls. Her _grey_ eyes looked more silver than my stormy _gray_ eyes. She also had a small beauty mark next to the right corner of her lips. Small and fabulous like Marylyn Monroe.

All the other dwarfs' backed away and watched apprehensively.

"Thili!" Snow said. "Can't we just have fun for one day!" She grinned broadly. "I love all the training! Though, how exactly am I supposed to be 'vicious?' Fighting is supposed to be staying alive!"

Thili chuckled. "So young, and so arrogant." He stared at Snow who frowned. "Fighting is not for keeping yourself alive…it's for fighting for a better life."

Snow's eyes widened. "Thili, I didn't mean—"

The dwarf raised the palms of his hands. He had a long tangled white beard, and a huge nose. His fur outfit looked to be made of wolf fur…he even had a fang earring in his left ear.

"It is alright, my young Snow White. You have indeed proved yourself to be an excellent fighter…but _please, just listen." _

Snow sighed but nodded. "As you wish, Thili."

He smiled and then looked at the crowd of dwarves. "Gunnarr! Come fight young Snow! If you win she cleans _your _dirty laundry!"

A huge brutal looking dwarf smiled…his teeth were yellow and rotten. A dentists' worst nightmare.

"Though," Thili added, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If young Snow wins, you have to clean all of _our _laundry."

Gunnarr laughed, unsheathing a battle axe from his belt. "I'm not fighting her! I've made her nearly bleed to death once! I don't think she'd want it to happen again."

Snow made a mocking face. "Oh really, grumpy? Maybe you should stop being stupid, thick, oaf and actually be brave enough to fight a girl." She grinned, raising a silver sword. "Be prepared to be knocked off your ass and landing all the way into yesterday."

The other dwarfs laughed, cheering for their beloved Snow.

Gunnarr scowled. "I warned you girl."

Snow and Gunnarr let out a battle cry and leapt at each other. Snow jumped right on Gunnarr's back, and started pounding her fists violently against his back. He threw back his head in amusement, and threw Snow off. She landed hard onto the ground looking as though all the wind had been blown out of her.

Gunnarr raised his axe, turning to face her. Snow's eyes widened as he brought the axe down—she only managed to grunt, and roll out of the way just in time.

She sprung up, and slashed her sword on his wrist, making him cry out in outrage. He threw his axe down, and picked Snow around the waist. She may have been taller, but he was a whole lot buffer. He bear-squeezed her blocking her oxygen. She coughed, bringing her foot crashing onto Gunnarr's. He yelled out, and Snow kicked her knee up, hitting his jaw.

Blood spurted from his mouth, and he feel to his knees. Snow laughed and put her hands together, creating an even bigger fist. She swung her arms upwards and brought it down in full force onto Gunnarr's head.

Gunnarr made a stupid sound before slumping sideways onto the snow.

The other dwarves cheered for Snow, and she let out a mighty yell. That was until, Gunnarr opened his eyes. He grabbed Snow's ankle, and her yell was shortened.

"HUZZAH-AHHHHHHH!" Snow cried, as she landed hard on her butt. Then Gunnarr's strong arms pinned her down for three seconds, and her eyes widened in outrage.

"You tricked me!" She yelled.

Gunnarr grinned. "Welcome to the real world, Frost Face."

"Grumpy."

They both grinned, and Gunnarr helped Snow up. Everyone cheered, and slowly trooped themselves back into the small cabin.

"I got a fresh pair of undergarments for you to wash, Love," Gunnarr said to Snow, being the last two to enter the house.

Snow's amused expression turned into horror.


	15. Scared

**GUYS! ASDFGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL;ASDFGHJKL;**

**RICK RIORDAN IS COMING OUT WITH S SHORT STORY WHICH WILL BE A CROSSOVER BETWEEN THE KANES AND GOOD OLD-FASHIONED PERCY JACKSON! **

**IT WILL BE CALLED THE SON OF SOBEK !**

**IT COMES OUT MAY 7**

**CHECK OUT RICK RIORDAN'S MYTH AND MYSTERY FOR MORE DETAILS!**

**ASDFGHJKL;**

**ASDFGHJKL;**

**ASDFGHJKL;**

**Oh, and I've been reading Lord of the Rings! Lovely book!**

**Frodo: *Gapes at Amber* *Looks at Percy who looks completely relaxed***

**Frodo: Is she always like this?**

**Percy: Yep. *Wraps arm around Frodo* Welcome to Amber's insane mind, dude. She owns the OC's only.**

**Sam**

"Honestly," I complained. "I can't take Jason _or _Leo. We've trusted Nico before and we can do it again."

Erin nodded, looking slightly uncomfortable. I could understand, of course…she thought she and Jason were _too _alike. She didn't have the average powers of Zeus…in fact she had a more Jupiter side to her.

"I'll smash both their heads into the ground if they say it again," Alexa mumbled, stuffing her hands into her pockets angrily. She let her thin, shoulder length hair fall in her face.

Poor Alexa…

"Well, let's just get away for a while…you know before we land in Atlanta."

"What's the point?!" Erin yelled out, her ice blue eyes flaring. "Why are we even on this quest anyways? I mean, it's always the 'seven half-bloods.' If not them it's Bella and then Miranda. Emily even was chosen over us! We'll just be sitting around before we actually do get involved in battle."

"_If, _we do," Alexa agreed, letting her head hang.

I felt a little dark too…we weren't exactly popular heroes or powerful children. At least Erin and Alexa were children of two of the big three. I loved everything an Aphrodite daughter loved…but a little appreciation would be helpful.

"Come on, I mean—" I was cut off by a high pitched scream. It was coming from just outside the doors of where we had the last meeting. Without hesitation, Alexa, Erin and I were running into that direction.

Erin had her bow and arrow in her hand, which had been given to her by Zeus after the last Titan war. Alexa held a stygian sword, unlike a small blade like Nico. I could hold any weapon, but I preferred to use a simple bronze sword. Though perfume bombs _were _a great add-on. I had some strapped to my belt at the moment….

Our footsteps thundered against the floorboard, when another scream was heard. A few shouts and the clashing of swords told us that the seven, Gil, and Anna were out.

"Oh, screw this," Erin muttered. Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, and Erin's hand was on the back of my shirt. I let out a cry, and waved my feet against the air nervously.

"THIS IS REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE!" Alexa yelled, screwing her eyes together.

"Here's some advice: Shut up."

I rolled my eyes and then found what awaited us. I involuntarily let out a gasp. Bella and Miranda were sprawled on the ground unconscious, with Annabeth and Percy both shielding them from enemies…robed figures and some guy in a goofy mad hatter outfit.

"Give us the girl!" He bellowed, raising a—Holy Hades, a _wand. _

My eyes scanned and I scream erupted from my throat—Izzy was on the ground, a silver dagger sticking out of her shoulder. Anna was kneeling next to her while Piper protected them, slashing her dagger at any robe figure or spell that came at them.

"ERIN! GET US DOWN NOW!"

Erin did so, grunting slightly, and we landed hard on the ground, falling on our sides.

"GIVE US THE GIRL!"

I screamed, and kicked blindly at whatever was yelling at me. I kicked someone and heard a cracking noise. I opened my eyes and saw a robed figure huddled on the ground.

He had a nasty face, which gave me goose bumps. I couldn't help but stay paralyzed with fear…battle was going on around me…I was soon gonna be dead.

He yelled out, and pinned me against the ground. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and he put his wand at my throat.

"_Avada Kedav—" _

Next thing I knew, the man was blown off, a foot connecting with his jaw. I was still paralyzed with dear, shaking from head to foot.

**Erin**

I whipped my around and saw Jason kick a Death Eater in the face. Sam was pale and seemed shocked. Jason scooped her up, and flung her over his shoulder.

Feeling reassured, I notched an arrow at another Death Eater, and shot him. The arrow landed at his shoulder, and he cried out, falling over the edge of the railing.

I grinned, and made my way through battle. Frank had turned into a hippo and was sitting on some miserable Death Eaters, who were being squished to death. As for Hazel, she was back to back with Alexa using their 'Daughters of Hades' powers.

Leo was a madman—literally laughing crazy, insane, evil laughter before blasting another Death Eater with fire. "NO ONE MESSES WITH THE BAD BOY SUPREME! " He blasted another Death Eater. "MWA-HA-HA-HA!"

I chuckled, and jumped over a twitching Death Eater. Then, just a good five feet away from me was the Mad Hatter.

"OI!" I yelled out. "FANCY PANTS!"

He turned around, looking annoyed. _His face…_My heart stopped, and my expression seemed to amuse him.

"Hello, Erin. My, my, you've grown….you were smaller when you were younger. I always thought you were more attractive than Bella was. I guess it's not a complete loss for me that she turned her loyalties to the enemy."

"Tony?" I whispered, thunderstruck. "Why—why are you doing this?"

He laughed, twirling a pocket watch in his hand. "I was _never _your friend…I was Aurum's servant from the beginning. She 'opened my eyes,' as you might say."

"You're a traitor," I growled.

He bowed, smirking. "Traitor? That seems to be harsh….how about _winner?" _He then flicked his wand, and I barely flew out in time. This guy wasn't my friend anymore…he was dirt.

**No Pov**

Tony smirked, and took a black rose off his lapel. He smiled widely at Erin who was floating above him, aiming an arrow at him.

Tony, or "The Mad Hatter," merely brought the rose to his lips; brushing it slightly and then throwing it into the air. Erin didn't pay attention to it, but released her arrow. What harm could a flower possibly-?

The rose exploded, and Erin was thrown backward. Her limp form made her limbs fling around awkwardly; her forehead bright red.

Gil saw this, and ran to her direction. He was barely able to catch her just in time, with her being so thin and small. Her blond hair spilled over her face, making it sticky with blood.

Mad Hatter chuckled. "Too easy…."

He jinxed it.

He wasn't aware of a….."Special."…..satyr.

Coach Hedge let out a mighty battle cry, mostly praising himself on his good stealth. A midget satyr can get almost anywhere when he really wants to. Coach launched himself onto Hatter's back, and started whacking his head with his baseball bat.

"TAKE THAT—HA!" Coach yelled out, making Hatter's hat fall down to the ground.

"OW!" Hatter yelled, his eyes scrunching in pain. He felt his skull crack, and white spots danced in front of his eyes. He fell to his knees; the satyr yelling loudly in his ear.

Hatter gritted his teeth and threw himself on his back, making Coach squished against the floorboards and his back.

This was going to be a long day for Hatter.

**Isabelle**

I gritted my teeth, curling into a tiny ball of pain. I was short, curvy, and not immune to the torture in my shoulder.

My eyes were closed shut and I drew heavy, raspy breaths.

The moment Tony could, he had jammed his blade into my shoulder, making me scream at the top of my lungs. Everything was blurry…next thing I knew, I heard people shouting…then screaming.

I took more deep breaths before attempting to pull myself in a sitting position.

"Izzy?" An anxious voice caught my focus, and I wrenched my eyes to see Anna, coming in and out of focus.

"St—stay still," she commanded. "I'm g—gonna take the blade out now."

She sounded scared, and I was too. Well, more like completely FREAKING THE HELL OUT. I wanted to cry and burn anyone who tried to touch it—I wasn't a Gryffindor.

But if I got the blade out I could help my friends…

I somehow managed to summon a great plethora of courage…I nodded to Anna.

"Do—it—quick—" I gasped.

"T—this is gonna hurt," she warned.

"Get—it—over—with—"

The next thing I knew a white-hot pain had gone through my shoulder, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. A pair of hands kept from thrashing and I felt Nectar being dribbled into my mouth. I relaxed after a couple of seconds and welcomed the blackness that followed.

**Bella**

I could hear screaming…crying…sounds of blades meeting each other.

What was I doing?

Lying on the ground in a pitiful heap doing nothing…I had to act…I HAVE to act…

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake—up

WAKE UP

**WAKE UP**

**WAKE UP**

**WAKEUP**

**WAKEUP  
WAKE—UP-!-!-!-!**

**Anna**

Izzy fell asleep which helped me calm down a little. I quickly applied more Nectar—this time gently trickling some on the torn flesh of her shoulder.

I was about to pull out some bandages, but Piper suddenly gave out a yell that startled me. I turned around, and immediately the sound of battle died.

Bella was standing up—or floating several centimeters above the ground. Percy and Annabeth were gawking at her, backing away slowly. Miranda on the other hand was drooling in her sleep, _still _sprawled on the ground.

Runs in the family I guess. :D

Bella—well, I _guess _it was Bella. Her face looked more peaceful and not so if-you-come-any-closer-I'll-rip-your-throat-out way. Her messy honey brown hair was swirling around her, and when her eyes snapped open—

They glowed silver. Her necklace was raised slightly, as if someone invisible was gently tugging it.

She stared straight ahead looking at no one.

"**You will leave this ship now,**" Bella commanded, making it sound like ten of her were talking in sync. "**You will leave this ship now, or I'll tear you all limb from limb."**

There's Bella!

Coach Hedge had even stopped wailing on the Hatter and watched in awe. Then he puffed out his chest, flashing a look that said "_That's ma girl!"_

Hatter's nose was bent at an awkward angle, and blood was gently flowing out of it. "Bella?" He asked uncertainly.

Her head snapped at him, and her eyes grew brighter. She suddenly flew toward him—

The next thing we knew her hands were wrapped around his throat.

Annabeth let out a yell and Alexa gasped involuntarily out loud. We could all just watch in horror as Bella pinned Tony against the wall.

"**MY NAME IS NOT BELLA! I AM ARGENTUM DAUGHTER OF VENUS, AND THE RIGHTFUL QUEEN! IF YOU DARE CHANNLENGE ME AGAIN YOU WILL BE BOILED ALIVE—KILLED SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" **Bella screamed, her face twisting into a total physco path.

There was a Tony shivered against the metal walls, and then snapped his fingers. He and all the Death Eaters vanished within a second.

Bella let out a cry of outrage, but slowly landed on the deck. Her hair stopped swirling around her, and she turned her back to us.

"Bella?" Frank asked ( Not in hippo form anymore, of course.)

She jerked, and then snapped her head towards us confused. Her multi-color eyes were clouded with incomprehension.

"Ugh," she said suddenly, turning toward us and clapping a hand to her forehead. "What wipe out did I do?"

Every one of us—including I just gaped at her.

She raised her eyebrows at us. "What?"

**Bella**

"What do you mean I was a whole other person?" I demanded, hearing the story and facing everyone out deck.

"You were Argentum," Jason said for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yeah," I growled. "I got that part. The part _I _don't get is how I _became _another person!"

"Bella," Annabeth started.

"—OH NO!" I yelled, freaking out. "I don't want to talk about this anymore!" I turned towards Percy, and yanked him by the arm.

"Ow!" Percy complained, his tousled black fair falling in front of his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby," I muttered. I pushed Percy towards Frank who was standing next to Coach Hedge.

I then ran to Miranda who was _still _passed out, and shook her awake; shaking her shoulder.

Her eyelids fluttered, and she yawned widely. "What'd I miss?"

"Shut up." I yanked a handful of her hair, and she yelled out in pain.

"OW! Well _someone _defiantly got a visit from Mother Nature!"

"I said shut up!" I yelled. I pushed Miranda towards Percy, Frank, and Coach Hedge. "Go to Atlanta and do whatever you need to do."

Percy raised his eyebrows at me, while Frank just looked plain scared. I heard footsteps scampering off, and I guessed Leo had run off to fly the plane.

"What are you-?"

"Just go!" I said, on the verge of banging my head against the wall.

XxX

I stared at the owl key necklace laying innocently on my camper bed. I breathed heavily, wanting to scream. Wordlessly, I grabbed a shoebox from under the bed and stuffed the necklace in there.

I was not wearing it until further notice.


	16. Aquariums suck

**Is anyone else excited for the Beautiful Creatures movie as I am? I will be able to see it this weekend and will not say sorry to how hard I may fangirl. Let's also thank the Presidents! Ya know leading and…stuff. More importantly giving us a day off from school on Monday!**

**So let's hit the new chapter! I own the OC's!**

**Miranda**

Is it me or is Bella extremely paranoid? Eh, more for that later. Here's the interesting part of the story!

Percy, Frank, Coach, and I sat in the back of a cramped up Cadillac driven by a southern woman named Esther. It was nice being in Georgia. Kinda like a bridge between my two home states Tennessee and Florida. Sure I lost the southern accent a long time ago, but Tennessee was always going to be my first home.

Esther could have been a tour guide with the way she droned on, and on about Georgia. I lost interest, but Percy was able to question her about….more important things.

"Uh, so, Esther," Percy said, throwing on what I called his baby seal face. "Here's a hard question for you. Salt water in Atlanta. What's the first thing that comes to mind?"

Little old Esther chuckled, as if thinking _'Oh, please, hon!'_ "Oh, sugar. That's easy. Whale sharks!"

"What?" I blurted out, making Percy elbow me in the stomach.

Frank glared at me before asking Esther, "Whale sharks? You have those in Atlanta?"

"At the aquarium sugar," Esther stated flashing a bucktoothed smile. "Very famous! Right downtown. Is that where you wanted to go?"

Aquarium? Two kids of Poseidon going to an aquarium? That's….ironic.

"Yes," Percy said quickly. "That's where we're going."

Percy if you jinxed it then I am going to kill you.

XxX

We thanked Esther for dropping us off at the main entrance of the aquarium, where there was already a colossal line.

Southern hospitality alright!

"Are all people in Atlanta this nice?" Frank said, staring where Esther and her Cadillac had been previously.

Coach grunted. "Hope not. I can't fight them if they're nice. Let's go beat up some whale sharks. They sound dangerous!"

I raised an eyebrow at Coach. "You always have to be beating something up to be happy, don't you?"

Coach thought for a moment. "Yep!"

I couldn't help but bring myself to grin. "I knew I always liked you," I stated punching Coach's shoulder lightly.

Then Coach _had _to overact, but gripping my arm down and twisting it around the top of my head. I cried out as Percy and Frank pulled Coach away from me.

"Coach!" I panted. "I wasn't trying to attack you! I was just trying to show affection!"

Coach stopped fighting Percy and Frank and merely glared at me. He pushed himself from the boys and walked ahead of us, leading us to the line.

Frank shook his head following Coach. "He scares me."

Percy smirked. "You get used to it." He gazed around looking at the people also attending the aquarium. Most of them happened to be elementary school age—running around in oversized colorful t-shirts. He looked sad, and I pitied him.

Wanting to look away from the cute sad baby seal face Percy was giving me and looked at the admission sign. I felt my stomach drop.

"Guys," I muttered. "Check out the price."

Percy looked at the sign and whitened. Anybody have any money?"

"Zero," I said, patting my pockets.

Frank searched his pockets a thoughtful expression on his face. He ended up bringing up three coins. "Three denarii from Camp Jupiter. Five dollars Canadian," he added as if it would help.

Coach patted his pockets with his tongue sticking out from between his teeth. His eyes brightened as he found something. He surfaced the contents from his pocket, and grinned at everyone. "Three quarters, two dimes, a rubber band and—SCORE!" He did a quick fist pump. "A piece of celery."

Despite there being several pieces of lint on the celery, he started munching on it. He eyed the quarters like they would be next.

I stared at him before announcing "That is disgusting."

Percy just settled to rolling his eyes. "Well, that's great."

I shrugged. "Maybe we could pretend to be FBI agents…it worked in _Supernatural."_

"Ah, VIP visitors!" A perky voice yelled. My stomach jumped to my throat and I spun around to see a woman behind us wearing an aquarium uniform. Her frizzy hair stuck out in crazy directions….so did her eyes.

She sorta looked like a schoolgirl nerd—the name _Kate _was on her nametag.

"You have your payment, I see, Kate said. "Excellent!"

Percy and I exchanged incredulous looks. "What?" Percy asked.

Kate smiled and scooped the denarii from a surprised Frank's hands. "Yes, that's fine. Right this way!"

She ran off to the main entrance.

Percy, Frank, Coach, and I shared bored expressions. "Trap?" Percy stated more than a question.

Frank shrugged. "Probably."

"She's not mortal," Hedge said, sniffing the air "Probabl_y _some sort of goat-eating, demigod-destroying fiend from Tarturus."

I sighed. "Yep."

"No doubt," Percy agreed.

"Awesome," Hedge stated grinning like a three-year-old locked overnight in Disney World. "Let's go."

XxX

"And over there…well, those are some fish obviously."

I narrowed my eyes at Kate. She had gotten us through the aquarium without problem and no one seemed to take a particular interest in us. And seriously; _those are the yellow ones? _If she got a job here maybe I could!

We passed the gift shop, but Frank kept staring longingly at the window.

"Take what you want," Kate said to Frank.

Frank blinked. "Really?"

"Of course! You're VIP!"

Frank hesitated, but then started stuffing t-shirts in his backpack.

"Oh Hades no," I yelled. "He gets stuff and I don't? Unacceptable!"

I ran the refrigerator and began to stuff sodas in Frank's bag. Percy stared at us in shock. "What are you two doing?!"

Frank grinned. "She said we could. Besides, I need more clothes. I didn't pack for a long trip!"

Frank spotted a snow globe and dumped it into his backpack. I was really starting to like this guy! He then picked up a braided cylinder the size of a candy bar.

"What is-?"

"Chinese handcuffs," Percy answered exasperated.

Frank stared at the handcuffs offended. "How is this Chinese?"

"I don't know," Percy said impatiently. "That's just what it's called. It's like a gag gift."

"Come along boys!" Kate called, walking ahead.

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her. "Someone seems to be in a hurry."

Percy nodded at me. He then turned his attention back to Frank. "I'll show you later."

Still looking slightly flustered, Frank stuffed the handcuffs into his backpack, before slinging it back over his shoulder.

We followed Kate to a point where we were underneath an acrylic tunnel. It was beautiful, I'll admit it. The spherical tunnel made it look like we were actually under water, with fish swimming below and above us behind glass.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Percy tense and look slightly panicked. His eyes scanned the tunnel frantically before he slowly relaxed.

I frowned, suspicious of him. Something was up.

However, it was important that I keep an eye on Kate. What was she? A fury? Demon? Slitheen (Don't ask.)? Anyways, she couldn't be a Slitheen. She wasn't constantly farting!

We emerged into a viewing room which was a luminous blue. Whale sharks were slowly swimming, no destination in mind.

"Whale sharks," Coach Hedge growled. "Now we shall battle to the death!"

Like I said, I got a soft spot towards the satyr.

Kate giggled an annoying giggle. "Silly satyr. Whale sharks are peaceful. They only eat plankton."

"Well, that's what Mr. Krab's needs! Whale sharks will guard the crabby-patty secret formula!" I stated, grinning slightly.

Everyone minus Percy (Who was glaring at Kate), stared at me.

"What?" I spluttered. "It was funny!"

They raised their eyebrows.

"Everybody's a critic," I muttered, drooping my arms.

Percy however, nudged my shoulder as we turned our attention back on the sharks. "How does she know Coach is a satyr?"

Frowning, I looked at Coach who was wearing long sweat pants and fitted shoes over his hooves. Hmmm….

"Peaceful sharks?" Hedge yelled. "What's the point in that?!"

Frank read the plaque in front of the whale sharks tank. "The only whale sharks in captivity in the world…that's kinda amazing," he said thoughtfully.

I shrugged. "An entire woman's life is seen through windows on a ship called _The Pompadour."_

"What?" Frank spluttered.

"What?" I said quickly.

Kate however smiled at us. "Yes, and these are small," she said addressing the whale sharks. "You should see some of my other babies out in the world."

"_Your babies?!" _I yelled aloud, taking a step back. "_You did it with a Whale shark?!"_

Coach spluttered, but Kate just smiled. Percy stepped in front of me giving her the best poker face he could manage.

"So, Kate," he began casually. "We're looking for a guy…I mean a god named Phorycs. Would you happen to know him?"

Kate snorted, rolling her eyes. "_Know _him? He's my brother. That's where we're going, sillies. The _real _exhibits are right through here."

She gestured to a blank black wall. It soon rippled like a water's surface, turning into tunnel—an ominous purple light on the other side.

She strolled inside, motioning us to follow her.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I whispered.

Percy shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."

XxX

The room was filled with freaking jellyfish. GIANT JELLYFISH. Jellyfish the sizes of trashcans—SpongeBob, I don't know why but you are stupid for thinking jelly-fishing would be fun.

Kate beamed at Coach Hedge. "You see? Forget the whale sharks! And there's much more!"

She led us to more chambers—one in particular was a red wall which held a sign:

Death in the Deep Seas!

:D

_Sponsored by Monster Donut_

After reading it a couple times, I was happy when I let that happy message sink in.

"M—Monster donut?" Percy asked nervously.

"Oh, yes," Kate said. "One of our corporate sponsors."

Percy gulped. He gazed around the room which had a series of aquariums like a maze. One held a dozen hippocampi—or fish ponies, saving relief for your tongue—drifting in the tank. They looked extremely bored and unhappy.

One of them even ran into the glass—it snorted and then turned around.

"This isn't right," Percy muttered. I silently agreed with him.

Kate went into talk about more monsters that looked miserable in the glass tanks. One in particular's favorite food was demigod-I decided to stay away from that one.

Percy looked like he couldn't stand it anymore. He stepped forward, his hand over his pocket—as if he were preparing to draw riptide at any moment. "Who _are _you?" Percy growled venomously. "Does Kate stand for something?"

Kate squinted at Percy. "Kate?" Her voice trailed off, and she looked confused. Then she glanced at her nametag and laughed. "Oh! No it's—"

"Hello!" A new voice yelled. Some pervert came toward us, scuttling like a crab. When I say crab—I mean he literally walked sideways like a crab. His back was hunched and his hands were raised to the side like he was holding invisible plates.

I stared at him coming to my biggest WTF moment.

He wore a throw-up green suit, and has creepy blue eyes. One eye was bluer than the other. "Visitors! Welcome to Phorcy's Follies!"

It was from that moment where I knew I wanted to kill him. He pushed it even more when he trapped us in a giant fishbowl. But that's for later.

**Bella**

I walked up to Annabeth who was watching the city of Atlanta against the railing. I stepped next to her and she addressed me without even checking who I was.

"What were you doing?"

"I took the necklace off. It somehow connects me to Argentum…I figured we'd be safer if I wasn't wearing it constantly. I also just got done contacting Arthur Weasley—he's a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I let him know about the Death Eater attack along with Tony, and he says that we need to look out. The death toll increases every day. Some mortal family was found murdered yesterday….two children were the victims. Their parents with them."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and saw Annabeth do the same.

I learned that Voldemort killed Mortals—or Muggles, whatever—for sport. Killing was horrible enough, but murdering innocent children? That's crossing the line.

"I'm sorry," I said aloud.

Annabeth looked at me in surprise. "For?"

"Being so lousy and no help," I muttered, putting my chin on the railing. "Someone better put me on the hall of losing—I'm no hero. I've been whining….I might as well be a Mary-Sue in a Fanfiction."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous. You got your heart broken. I'd be surprised if you acted like you were fine. Then you found out your first love had been a lie all along. A Mary-Sue is someone who doesn't care about anyone else, thinks she's perfect, and does nothing but flirt. You are human. And you _are _a hero. As I recall, you helped get Miranda and I to one of our bases during the last war when we were injured."

I smiled slightly. "That makes me sound way cooler than it really was."

"It's always going to sound like that. You read about Percy and mine's adventures before. It may have sounded awesome…but it was the one moment I felt hopeless."

I frowned. "I…I never really thought of it that way."

Annabeth snorted. "No one does. A hero is really a hero is he or she is flawed. No one is perfect."

I smiled slightly. Looking at the sight of Georgia I said, "I hate it when you're right."

**I posted a One Shot called Wise Girl Alone. It's Valentine's Day special. Now excuse me while I watch Hotel Transylvania on my couch.**

**~Amber**


	17. The Big four

**You wanna know why it may take so long for me to update? Cause I'm waiting for your guy's reviews! Seriously, if you guys don't review fast, then the chapters will take longer. However, I am pleased to announce that when I finish Twibite and will hopefully be on the Deathly Hallows portion of Magic Pains, I will be making a new story.**

**On tumblr (Once again: Annabeth-Clara-Potter. FOLLOW ME!) there is a huge promotion of this crossover called "The big four." **

**What is the big four? This is a crossover story between Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train your Dragon, and Brave. I have read several fanfictions, seen fanart, and seen gifs on tumblr. I absolutely LOVE the idea! So, I decided I'd try to wing it.**

**Plot: Takes place as soon as Rise of the Guardians movie ended. Father time's time window has been hacked—Pitch has somehow managed to escape into several time periods that were close together. One by one, three important faces of history are being wiped from the sight of Earth—which could potentially destroy the present. Legends that turn into history. It's up to Jack Frost to save the "Precious flower," the "Dragon whisperer," and "the fiery huntress." **

**They will be able to see Jack, and Jack grows close bond with them. I will not be excluding any characters, but pairings may change; you have been warned.**

**I will not be starting the story until summer begins and I have finished my parody of Twilight. I will be definatly working hard on Magic Pains and the rest of Bella's stories. I will never give up on those, I am determined to finish the series by at least summer of 2014. **

**I'd like to hear any suggestions from all of you! I'm working hard on the next chapter of magic Pains, but I'm busy preparing for a writing exam I have next week. This will affect my place in Honors English the next school year.**

**Miranda will be making tons of mischief, you are reassured! :D**

**So, I hope you all have a nice weekend. I'll post the next chapter of Magic Pains sometime this weekend.**

**So PM me if you have any suggestions! However, I have already selected the pairings and I will not tell anyone what I have in mind. Only three people will be told, and I have already done so.**

**See ya'll later!**

**~Amber**


	18. The fear of the sea gods son

**Thank you all for your positive responses for the Big Four idea. I've actually started writing drafts and drawing fan art! UGH, the idea just makes me fangirl. My writing exam went well.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry that I didn't post it over the weekend. I downloaded the document to Fanfiction but forgot to post it! -_-'**

**Donna: That is a fail, you daft Dumbo.**

**Donna! Ugh, seriously. Anyways, guess who's going on a Cruise in two weeks! MEEEEE! I'll be going on the Disney Cruise! UGH, I can't wait!**

**So, he, he you've waited enough. I own the OC's.**

Coach Hedge wrinkled his nose sniffing the weird dude's suit. "_Nice _outfit," Coach muttered sarcastically.

"Thank you!" The man smiled brightly, not catching Coach's sarcasm. His smile looked forced—like he had received a dozen plastic surgeries and had most of his facial muscles botoxed. If this were _Hunger Games _he could have passed as a citizen of the Capitol.

"I am Phorycs!" Creepy-Dude stated. That was an interesting fact since he had a nametag with the word _Porky _written on it.

Frank raised his eyebrows. "Why does your suit say 'Porky'?"

"Oh my gods, Frank," I yelled bluntly. "You can't just ask people why their called 'Porky!'"

Porky rolled his eyes, snarling slightly. "Stupid uniform company! They can't get anything right!"

Kate nodded slightly. "I told them my name was _Keto—_they ended up misspelling it as _Kate. _My brother…well, now he's Porky."

"Yes," I smirked. "Yes he is."

"I am not!" Porky retorted. "I'm not even a _little _porky. The name doesn't work well with Follies, either. What kind of show is called _Porky's Follies?"_

Kate laughed, and Porky tried to amaze us with some monstrous squid. The only monstrous thing it did was rip a few bubbles inside its tank looking bored out of its mind.

Porky only cursed, complaining that his sister needed to train the monsters more. Kate retorted claiming he's 'shy.' Yeah, of course a demigod eating squid would be shy. He'd want to get to know his prey before ripping their face off, _honestly_.

Porky turned toward us, making me want to be the giant squid. "You've spent your hard-earned denarii to get the VIP tour, and so you shall!"

"Hold it," Percy stated. His green eyes surveyed Porky. "You're a sea god aren't you? Son of Gaea."

Perfect.

F my life.

My gods, whhhhhhyyyyyyyy?

Porky sighed. "Five thousand years, and I'm still known as Gaea's little boy."

Ha. Ha-ha. HAHA! Yeah, that basically saying, "_Ugh, yeah. Hitler's nephew. Honestly, I'm a nice person, don't judge!"_

"Never mind that. Yes, I am one of the oldest sea gods left. In fact, I'm older than _your _upstart father," Porky muttered, glaring at the both of us.

"Huh," I chuckled mockingly. "Well guess it's the upstart that's the king of the sea now."

Porky glared at me, his expression turning stony. "Was that an insult, daughter of Poseidon?"

I grinned. "Well, I sure didn't mean it to be a compliment."

"That's enough!" Percy shouted, casting me the evil-eye. What the Hades am I supposed to do; let him insult our father?!

"So if you're a god, then you must be a goddess," Percy implied narrowing his eyes at Kate/Keto.

She nodded eagerly, flashing her dimples. "Keto, yes!" If this lady wasn't on a sugar high, then I was a satyr.

"Goddess of sea monsters, naturally! Whales, sharks, squids, and other giant sea life. Though, I am quite fond of monsters. Did you know that young sea serpents can regurgitate the flesh of their victims and keep themselves fed for up to six years on the same meal?" She smiled at us as if she had said something extremely fascinating and pleasant.

"It's true!" she added.

Coach Hedge let out a low whistle. "Six years? _That's fascinating!"_

"I know right?!" Keto squealed jumping up and down. Coach nodded grinning.

I'm gonna smack that goat if he says anything else.

Of course, poor Frank looked like he was gonna scream like a little girl and then collapse on the ground.

"Come with me my fine satyr," Keto said smiling at Coach Hedge. "I'll show you the full-color diagrams of the monsters' hunting habits."

"Fun!"

I gaped at Coach as he strolled off with Keto like the two of them had been beast pals for years.

"YOU'RE OUR PROTECTOR!" I screamed at Coach.

He merely waved his hand carelessly behind him and exited the room with Keto.

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered. Frank just grabbed my arm and steered me to where Porky was leading us.

XxX

"So…" Percy muttered. He looked unsure with himself and he glanced at us for reassurance. "Dionysus sent us here?"

"Bacchus," Frank said, correcting Percy.

"You're hanging with two Greeks. We're calling him Mr. D—the D stands for _deal with it."_

Frank pouted, but Percy merely nodded. He looked at Porky with determination on his face.

"Bacchus said you might know what your mom Gaea is up to, and these twin giant brothers of yours—Ephialtes and Otis. And if you happen to know anything about this Mark of Athena—"

"Bacchus thought I would help you?"

UH-OH

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah," he said with a slight nod. "I mean, you're Phorcy's. Everybody talks about you.

Porky tilted his head—his mismatched eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "They do?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I knew your name sounded familiar!" I nudged Frank in the stomach. "_Right Frank?"_

Frank blinked. "Uh, Oh…sure! People talk about you all the time."

"What do they say?"

"Uh, well, um….you have great pyrotechnics. A—A good announcer's voice. And, um, a disco ball—"

"It's true!" Porky clapped his fingers happily like a retarded crab. "I also have the largest collection of captive sea monsters in the world!"

"You know stuff, too!" Percy added. "Like about the twins and what they're about to do."

"And the Mark of Athena too," I grinned.

"The Twins!" Porky said, his voice echoing. "Yes, I know all about Ephialtes and Otis. Those wannabes! They never fit in with the other giants. Too puny—with _those _snakes for feet. They knew they couldn't get on by their strength, so they decided to go for drama—illusions, stage tricks, that sort of thing. You see, Gaea shaped her giant children with specific enemies in mind. Ephialtes and Otis….well, together they were sort of the anti-Dionysus. Ephialtes and Otis always want to do things better, flashier, more spectacular! Oh, of course they wanted to kill Dionysus. But first they wanted to humiliate him by making his revelries look tame!"

"And now the twins are—" Percy asked.

"Oh, preparing for their doomsday show in Rome. It's one of Mother's silly ideas. Keeping some prisoner in a large bronze jar."

"You said this—this doomsday show was Gaea's idea?" Percy questioned.

"Well…mother's plans have lots of layers.

"Uh-huh, and so her plan…."

"Oh, she's put out a general bounty on some group of demigods. She doesn't really care _who _kills them, as long as they're killed. Well…I take that back. She was very specific that two must be spared. One boy and one girl. Tartarus only knows why. At any rate, the twins have their little show planned, hoping it will lure these demigods to Rome. I suppose that prisoner in the jar is a friend of their or some such. That, or perhaps they think this group of demigods to come into their territory searching for the Mark of Athena."

Porky laughed elbowing Frank. "Ha! Good luck with that, eh?"

"Yeah. Ha-ha. That would be dumb because, uh…."

Porky laughed. "Ha! Good one child of Mars. I suppose you're right. No point talking about it. Even if the demigods found that map in Charleston, they'd never make it to Rome alive!"

"Yes, the MAP IN CHARLESTON!" Frank said loudly, grinning at Percy and me.

Yes, Frank I get it. _CLUE!_

"But enough with the boring educational stuff," Porky laughed. "You're not leaving anyways."

My eyes widened. "VIPs—Very Important Prisoners!"

There was a loud cracking noise and I looked at the dome ceiling in horror. The glass was breaking and water was leaking through.

Percy unsheathed Riptide in a heartbeat and lunged viciously at Porky—Porky laughed and materialized into nowhere.

Cursing, the Percy scanned for any sign of Porky.

The voice of Porky laughed—booming and making more cracks among the dome.

Percy's eyes widened, and he looked extremely…scared? But, we can breathe in water.

"I—I'm the son of Poseidon!" Percy yelled, sounding as though he were trying to reassure himself. I nearly shouted in shock. Percy was crying.

"Y—you can't imprison me in water! This—THIS IS WHERE I'M STRONGEST!" He yelled his face going red.

Percy?

Frank looked sympathetic at Percy…as if he knew my brother better than I did. "What a coincidence! It's also where I'm strongest. This tank is specially designed to contain demigods. Now, have fun, you two. I'll see you at feeding time."

The water crashed through and glass shattered on top of us.

XxX

I merely was sent tumbling through a white wave. I could see fine, but the current sent me flying. I found myself slammed against a wall, and couldn't move until all the water had filled the entire room.

Once it was over, I swam frantically for Percy and Frank. I mean, Frank could just turn into a fish. Percy really had me freaked out, though.

The room wasn't that big. I saw a black haired figure huddled on the ground, his face between his knees. A freaking giant goldfish was next to him.

I tilted my head, standing next to the huddled figure, staring at the goldfish. _"A gold fish? Seriously?" _I thought, sending the message to Frank.

The goldfish looked embarrassed with himself. "_I panicked."_

"_I can tell."_

Frank looked annoyed with me, but I was too concerned for Percy. He was knelt on the ground, his face buried into his knees and he wasn't moving.

I placed a hand on shoulder. _"Percy? Percy, its Miranda….please, say something."_

Percy slowly raised his head. He saw that we were underwater and that nothing else was happening. He exhaled, calming down. He slowly stood up.

"_What the hell was that?" _I demanded.

Percy grimaced. "_It's a long story."_

I frowned angrily. _"You will be telling me this later. Honestly, we breathe underwater. There's _nothing _to be scared of! You're Percy freaking Jackson—Camp hero and awesome big brother! Can we move on now?"_

He just gave me that sad baby seal look. Ugh, seriously?

I just then decided to gaze around the tank. Little plastic furniture was around, and we were on what looked like pebbles.

We were in giant fishbowl.

"_Well, this is F******* ironic."_

XxX

**Sam**

I woke up to a warm cloth on my forehead. Opening my eyes blearily, I saw Anna and Bella next to me with relief across their expressions.

"It's about time," Bella sighed. She looked tired and worn-out. Then again she's looked that way for the last month. Even before we left Hogwarts.

"You gave us a scare," Anna confirmed nodding.

Raising my eyebrows, I looked and saw Isabelle and Erin dozing in two beds next to me. Erin had a turban of bandages…meanwhile Izzy's whole torso was covered with bandages.

"Wha—what 'appened?" I croaked.

"Death Eater attack," Bella stated. "It's best you don't stress yourself. You were in shock." She glared at me-and then she smiled slightly. "Promise you won't do anything stupid the next time there's an attack."

I exhaled. "That's like asking me to never wear make-up or listen to One Direction again."

She smirked and Anna chuckled. Then I frowned. Bella wasn't wearing the owl necklace. I saw this, and it was kinda weird. Even if she had it tucked under her shirt you could always see the chain around her neck. Her neck was empty—except for a small scar that circled her neck. It was new. The scar circled her entire neck to the base of her Adam's apple.

She saw me noticing, and raised her shirt collar to hide it. She nodded and went to get supplies out of the medical cabinet.

I wouldn't want to talk about it either.

* * *

**GUYS THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! THIS RISE OF THE GUARDIANS FANDOM IS AT RISK! I URGE YOU ALL! GO BUY THE DVD WHEN IT COMES OUT ON MARCH 12! This movie is amazing! You will not regret it! The Fandom is depending on you!**

**~Amber**


	19. Meanwhile at Camp

**Hey guys! I'm feeling much better! Threw up a couple times and then went on a five day cruise! I'm ready to start writing again! For the TWO of you who actually asked me questions here they are.**

**Would I rather date Percy, Luke, Beckondorf, Leo, Jason, or Grover?**

**Folks, I think we all know the obvious answer to this one.**

**!**

**!PERCY JACKSON!**

**!**

**And:**

**How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?  
If Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers, how many pickled peppers did Peter Piper pick?  
How many chickpeas could a chicken hawk check if a chicken hawk could check chickpeas?**

**My answer: I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA!**

**I own the OC's.**

Meanwhile, at the hot summer at Camp Half-Blood, Victoria Green was leading her large plethora of Iris siblings to archery class.

Butch and Victoria were at the head of the group, looking slightly comical, with the huge buff teen and the short ginger one.

"How's the whole Egyptian thing coming, Tori?" Butch whispered to Victoria's ear. Victoria flushed and peered over her shoulder nervously.

"Seesh, yell it out to the world!" Victoria complained, her blue eyes flaring nervously.

Butch chuckled. "Well, how has it been?"

Victoria smirked slightly. "Umm, it's actually kinda gotten better. Isis has been really…helpful."

Yes, what you heard is true. Victoria Green, daughter of Iris is learning Egyptian magic. There's a whole other story I could explain to this, but unfortunately: Spoilers.

Victoria shook her head impatiently. "That doesn't matter."

It was then that the Iris campers enjoyed a brief archery lesson which was, unfortunately, cut short due to an arrow accidentally being shot into Aries Camper's rear.

Camp was actually normal for once. The camp barrier was at risk of course, with Gaea getting stronger and the Dark Lord's forces always trying to break in, but other than that it was the same old Camp Half-Blood.

The lava wall was pouring down, pegasi soaring up in the sky, and the occasional camper being rushed to the infirmary.

Now, with the whole entire camp surrounded by the camp fire, it blazing a bright orange. The campers chatted fully awake, well-fed and excited for sing-along.

It was then Chiron raised his hand and the camp fell into silence. The centaur slowly strode forward, so that all the demigods eyes were on him.

"Good evening campers," Chiron said, his deep voice calm and gentle. "Let us celebrate another successful day without the barrier is broken, and Thalia's tree still standing."

Chiron's tail flickered nervously, and Victoria felt sympathy for the old centaur. His job was getting harder and harder every year, and all he wanted to do was settle into retirement.

Though, everyone would know what would happen if Chiron did retire. The only reason he is immortal is to train heroes.

Victoria was secretly glad that there was something to stall the unfortunate date.

"Even with our ally Albus Dumbledore passed, the Order of the Phoenix is working hard to keep our camp away from the reach of the Dark Lord. Would you all please give a welcome to Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley," Chiron stated, motioning behind him.

Victoria raised her eyebrows and saw that behind Chiron stood two men. One was tall, thin, and weary looking. Harsh scars ran down his face—his pale skin only managed to make them pop out even more. He wore a shabby suit which was patched up at certain places.

The second man was shorter and much older. He looked to be somewhere in his late fifties, early sixties, and had flame-orange hair. Well, what was left of his hair anyways, since he was balding. He had horn-rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and wore pair of jeans and sweater.

The men nodded, smiling at the demigods. The demigods merely blinked in return.

"Arthur also brings two children with him. These children are not demigods, but a wizard and witch. They will both be staying in the Big House as guests. Please make them feel welcome here," Chiron said eyeing the Hermes and Aries cabin apprehensively.

Victoria recalled memory of Ron and Ginny: Two friends of Mir, Alexa, Bella, Izzy, Emily, and Erin. Sure enough, as Victoria scanned the crowd, she spotted both of them sitting together.

Chiron then let the sing-along start, and Victoria lost interest.

XxX

The next day, outside of the Demeter cabin, Victoria was getting impatient. Hannah hadn't spoken to her all day…in fact, Hannah hadn't been talking to her in _weeks. _Every time Victoria asked, Hannah just replied, "busy."

"Hannah!" Victoria exclaimed pounding her fist on the door. The mossy oak door of the Demeter cabin remained closed.

Cursing, Victoria then only knew her best option was to go to Emily. Victoria had never really got along with Emily. It wasn't a relationship like Emily had with Miranda, where they'd constantly bicker. More like Victoria was very afraid of Emily.

Sure enough, lounging on a lawn chair and drinking of a coconut with lint roller in hand, was the crazy chick.

"Hey, Emily," Victoria said, trying for a smile.

Emily didn't answer, but merely pulled on sunglasses, blinking up at Victoria. "What does Vicky want? Sherman and I are on Vay-K!"

Victoria raised an eyebrow feeling uncomfortable. "Um…you do realize that we're at camp right?"

Emily puffed, and took a swig out of her coconut drink. "Yes, Sherman and I do realize that! _We're not stupid, Vicky!" _

"You sure?"

"What was that, Ginger?" Emily yelled her mouth forming an "O".

"Nothing."

Emily looked at Victoria suspiciously, before shrugging, and began rubbing Sherman up and down her arm.

"_Somehow I'll make a man," _Emily stated, beginning to sing. _"Out of yooouuuu! Let's get down to business to defeat—the Hun! Did they send me daughters? When I asked—FOR SONS—"_

"Emily!" Victoria groaned. "Now is not the time for singing catchy Disney music while rubbing your Lint Roller on your arm!"

Emily stopped rolling Sherman and gave me a dirty look. She then sprang up from her chair and leaned forward.

"Listen Miss Rainbow brain! Sherman and I have had enough of your lack of," Emily paused and waved her hands. "IMAGINATION," she said, her eyes dilating and her mouth forming a smile. Then she scowled again, and waved Sherman under a bewildered Victoria's nose.

"Now," Emily said smiling. She inhaled a deep breath, and looked Victoria in the eyes. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Victoria flinched and wanted to run and hide right there. Instead, Victoria managed to let out: "Emily, calm down! Ugh, I just wanted to see if you know what Hannah's been up to!"

Emily looked at Victoria before laughing insanely. "Oh," Emily stated, her blue eyes twinkling. "She's up to some evil scheme that will probably tear Bella apart. She's been planning Bella's death for a while now."

Victoria blinked. "WHAT?!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "No! My gods! No one can get a joke, can they Sherman?" Emily complained, looking at her Lint Roller wide-eyed.

Victoria scowled.

"Besides that's not till after the Mark of Athena," Emily whispered in an undertone. She blinked innocently at Victoria, bringing a coconut drink-from out of nowhere—and sipping it slowly. Victoria stared at Emily awkwardly before Emily promptly turned on her heal and began walking towards the Apollo cabin.

"I'll see ya, Vicky! Last episode of _Young Justice _is tonight! Hope it doesn't emotionally destroy me _too _much!" Emily paused walking and stared at the sky. Then she smiled and shrugged. "It probably will."

Victoria gaped at Emily before shaking her head, walking to the Big House. Victoria was getting really fed up with being lost and confused. That's why she never really got Bella and Annabeth. How could you get by on smarts and cleverness? I mean, for school, yeah, she got that. Victoria was a fashion addict. She loved colors and textures and making yourself unique. That was probably why she got along so well with Erin and Sam.

The three of them had been the biggest girly girls in the group.

A tiny part of Victoria sort of wished she had boarded the Argo II and not gone back to camp. She'd lied about being busy with missions. Nobody was allowed to go on any missions until the whole Gaea/Voldemort thing was sorted out. Victoria just didn't want to…you know…be a in a shadow. While Miranda, Bella, Alexa and the others got praised as the heroes. Victoria was only the loser minor demigod of the group.

Victoria sighed unhappily and found herself climbing the steps of the Big House. Chiron was probably discussing plans with those weird wizard guys. Victoria did talk to….Barry, John, Herman, and Minnie when they visited the previous Christmas.

_Those were their names….right?_

Victoria shrugged it off, opening the door of the Big House and looking for Chiron.

XxX

Victoria didn't expect to see three kids in Chiron's den. Sure enough, a tall gangly teenager had his arm around a girl who had crazy, bushy hair. It was as if her hair had exploded—it was untamable. Next to them a girl with brown, slightly amberish looking eyes was peering at the fireplace.

The girl with the brown eyes and boy obviously were related. They both had the classic orange ginger hair—the boy's hair wavy and the girl's care-free and waist length.

Victoria could have passed of a relative. However, she was naturally brunette—her hair was really died ginger. Though, Victoria did have freckles which were another feature that she shared with the siblings.

The boy peered at Victoria. "Oo you?"

Victoria blinked and scowled. "More importantly, who are you and why are you in my camp leader's den?"

The boy scowled in return. "How about it's none of your—"

"Ron!" The bushy haired girl said shrilly. She smiled softly at Victoria. "Don't you remember us, Victoria? I'm Hermione Granger….remember?"

Victoria suddenly grinned as the name rang a bell. "You were a friend of Bella and Erin? Bella Litle and Erin Glint?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. We went to Hogwarts with them." Hermione smiled fully and looked at the siblings to Victoria. "You also remember Ron and Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny snorted. "Honestly, Hermione we can introduce ourselves." She winked at Victoria before looking at Ron mockingly. "Or does ickle Ronnikins want his sweet M'ione to do it for him? Can't ask Phlegm to do it….she won't shut the hell up about her wedding."

Ron, or "Ickle Ronnikins," ears turned a vibrant red as he flushed at his younger sister. "Oi! Watch it!"

"What is there to watch Ronnie?"

"Excuse me!" Victoria yelled grabbing the attention of the Weasley siblings. They both jumped and stared at her in shock. "Can you tell me why you are here?"

"Well," Hermione stated, looking uncomfortable. "It's a rather long story."

Victoria shrugged and stared at Hermione. "I'm all ears."

Seymour from above the mantle purred, listening closely.

XxX

The four sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace. Hermione bit her lip, staring at the crackling embers. "It all began…about two days ago. There had been another muggle—"

"-What's a—"

"—Non-magic folk," Hermione sighed. "Anyways," she continued. "There had been another muggle family murder…Harry was getting ready to leave in about a month anyways. Everyone knows I'm muggleborn. I'd only put my family at risk. S—So I had t—to—"

Ron patted Hermione's shoulder gently and gave her a soft expression. Victoria raised her eyebrows looking at the two.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Warp their memories," Hermione whispered.

"I'm sorry," Victoria said, her blue eyes wide.

Hermione smiled shakingly. "It's alright. I've sent them to Australia. When-if everything turns out alright I'll make it a goal to find them."

"When you do find them," Ginny corrected, scowling deeply.

"After that, I apparated to Harry's home on Privet Drive. I waited for Kingsley to pick me up, but it took him longer to get here. Apparently Mr. Weasley told him, that he was told by Bella that the Agro II had been ambushed. Ambushed by Voldemort's supporters."

Ginny and Ron hissed at the name, and Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

Victoria couldn't help but start panicking. "What d'you mean? Are they safe or—"

"They're fine," Hermione assured her. "Mr. Weasley said he noticed a scar around Bella's neck, and she said that there were only minor injuries among the ship. No one was fatally injured."

Victoria sighed in relief. "Good."

Hermione nodded. "Eventually, Kingsley was able to pick me up and bring me to the Burrow—Ron and Ginny's home. However, things in the Wizard World aren't…." Hermione paused thinking of the right word.

"The same. Chiron requested protectors for the camp. Mr. Weasley and Remus both volunteered—they decided since we're all still Hogwarts age, we better go to Camp Half-Blood. It's safer here anyways. Dark wizards can't get in with the golden fleece still intact…but they're getting stronger. They were able to break in once."

"Which was the result of campers dying," Victoria growled, her hair falling on her face.

Hermione nodded. "When Bella, Erin, and the others return we need their help. Their Harry's bodyguards. We need reinforcements over there."

Victoria scratched her head. "There's something you should know about Erin…she has been having second thoughts."

Ginny blinked, perplexed. "What?!"

"She doesn't admit it to anyone but me. She's….tired." Victoria shook her head. "She liked you all and everything, but she really wishes she could give the whole demigod thing up."

Victoria shyly looked away hoping to avoid the death glares. "Emily is already scheduled to go with Bella and the others. When Erin returns…I was going to offer to take her place."

Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but the door burst open and there stood Chiron, Remus, and Arthur.

XxX

**Hannah**

They really are stupid.

I grinned as Katie led the rest of the Demeter kids outside for Mythology class. Being left alone, I crept over to my bed and pulled out a bag of coins. The Demeter cabin served as a light and water source-it was practically a green house.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I whispered softly. "Show me Tony Hamilton and Aurum at Big Ben."

I tossed the coin and it disappeared. Instead, an image materialized showing a tall beautiful woman. She wore dark robes and a helm made of pure gold. Tony was decked out in his dark Mad Hatter outfit.

"Katrina," Aurum muttered. "You're late."

I wrinkled my nose at being called my true name, but smiled anyways. "My Lady, please forgive me."

"Hard too," Aurum replied her nose wrinkling. "Since Tony and your ambush failed. Only triggering Argentum to wake within the girl."

"I promise you, this time the plan will work. They'd never expect a spy within camp. When Litle returns to camp she won't live to see the day. We'll trap Miranda Cloud, Alexa Morgan, and Erin Glint to your feet; you'll be able to slay them along with Chase and Jackson. Every one of those seven demigods—along with the remainder of Litle's pesky friends."

Aurum sniffed, her gold eyes cold. "I have to be the one to kill Litle. You need to get me beyond the camp barrier."

I grinned wickedly. "That'll be easy."

**I do realize this may count as a cliffhanger….feel free to ask me questions about it.**

**~Amber**


	20. Future

**Guys, I have something to say: RIP RICHARD GRITTHIS! YOU WERE THE BEST VERNON DURSELY EVER! In case you guys didn't hear, the very first Mr. Dursley died today due to heart complications. You shall be missed.**

**AND THE SEA OF MONSTERS TRAILER IS UP!**

"What are you four doing in here?" Chiron cried out surprised.

Victoria jumped, her mind going into red-alert mode. It was thought thousands of Victoria's were running around in her mind yelling out, "HELP!"

"Chiron," Hermione squeaked, her brown eyes wide. "It's fine! We know Victoria. We met her last December."

"Still," Chiron muttered looking at the frightened Iris camper, "one does not simply walk into the Big House."

Victoria grimaced nervously. "Actually, I was looking for you Chiron."

Chiron raised his eyebrows and exchanged looked with Remus who was looking at Victoria softly. Finally, Chiron nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Then share child."

Victoria took a deep breath closing her eyes. "I—I think there may be a spy at camp."

Chiron's eyebrows rose. "Who do you think it is, my child?"

Victoria scrunched her eyes up. "Hannah. Hannah Smith."

XxX

Chiron raced to the Demeter cabin with Remus and Arthur panting behind him. Remus unsheathed his wand from his sleeve as soon as the greenhouse cabin was in sight. Campers jumped back looking at the trio as if they were crazy.

Remus then shot the door open with a bang of his wand—making a mental note to make a better sacrifice to Demeter as an apology for destroying the door of her cabin—making the cabin door fly off its hinges.

Campers screamed and scattered back. The one person in the room jumped up in horror.

"Hannah," Chiron said gently. "D'you mind if we can speak with you for a moment?"

Surprisingly, Hannah's mouth twisted into an evil smirk. "How about…. 'No'?" Suddenly, Hannah brought out a wand and blasted Chiron out of the cabin. He flew like a ragdoll, soaring above the heads of campers before landing hard in the yard of the Ares cabin.

Hannah laughed—a messed up crazy laugh.

Campers roared in outrage—one of them happening to be Clarisse—running towards the Demeter cabin.

"I'm sorry to do this," Remus whispered. "But you're being taken to the Order for questioning. _STUPEFY!"_

Hannah easily dodged the jet of light. Clarisse raced to the top of the Demeter cabin, followed by the angry mob of campers.

"Smith?!" Clarisse retorted in outrage. "You of all people?"

"SMITH IS MERELY A FALSE NAME!" Hannah cackled. "My true name is Katrina…and I'm the daughter of Aurum, granddaughter of Lord Voldemort."

Remus's eyes widened and Arthur sucked in breath. The entire camp fell silent.

"Listen well," Katrina screamed harshly. "You have time to prepare yourselves. On July 1st, Aurum will attack. You can either side with that Bella Litle or join the winning side." Katrina grinned her eyes flashing gold. "There's a storm coming….are you all honestly ready?"

Clarisse was the first to recover. Her eyes darkened and she grabbed laimer—er, I mean maimer and threw it to where Hannah was standing.

Katrina threw her head back and laughed—flames erupted out of her eyes and mouth illuminating the cabin. It spread and every plant was suddenly aflame. Katrina turned to smoke and disappeared, Maimer soaring right through her neck would have been.

XxX

Victoria sobbed hard into a pillow in Chiron's den. "It's all my—my fault!"

Hermione patted Victoria's shoulder. Chiron was alive but injured. He had been unconscious for a day. "It wasn't your fault, don't be ridiculous," Hermione muttered briskly.

Victoria's puffy blue eyes narrowed. "Yes it is."

Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you sure? If anything, you saved the camp. Who knows what Ha—Katrina would have done."

"We know what she _is _going to do." Victoria sat up and looked at Hermione in the eyes. "She's planning to do something horrible to Camp Half-Blood. _My HOME,"_ Victoria shuddered. Her chin was crinkled and her face pink.

Hermione reached out her arms and Victoria accepted the comforting hug. She rubbed Victoria's back and heard Victoria mutter, "What am I supposed to do?"

"What you think is right."

Victoria pulled away and stared into the rug of Chiron's den. "But I don't know what is."

XxX

Remus walked along the edges of the Camp. With his hands stuffed deep in his pockets he pondered on the night's events. It was surprising, really, to learn how far a war could reach.

He heard a scuffle behind him and he smirked.

"I know you're there."

He turned around swiftly and saw a nervous Tonks coming out from the shadows. He pink hair was tossed freely and she looked paler.

"I'm fine, Dora, I really am."

Tonks rolled her eyes and ran, flinging herself onto her boyfriend. He chuckled as he took her skinny tall frame and lifted her off her feet in tight embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that," she whispered, clinging onto him tightly. "I get home and all of a sudden I learn Camp was ambushed!" She let go and stared at Remus's scarred face, holding onto his cheek.

Gently, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She accepted him at once, smiling as she kissed the man of her life. Sure, he was at least nine years older than her. That he was cursed and unhealthy. She could have any other man in the world—but she wanted _him._

Remus pulled away, panting slightly. He offered a hand to Tonks and she took it with dismay.

"So…this whole thing is about Bella?" Tonks asked.

Remus nodded reluctantly. "Apparently so. She and Harry have got to be the most unlucky teens in the world."

Tonks was silent for a moment. Finally, she said "She reminds me of you."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "How so?"

"Quiet and tired looking. Wise yet full of anger."

"That sounded a bit over-dramatic."

"You're kinda killing the moment, Remus."

The two gazed at the Camp landscape taking in the beauty of Camp Half-Blood. Remus then pulled down his lips to Tonks's ear.

"Marry me."

Tonks raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, that escalated quickly." But she was smiling. "Yes, you dummy of course."

She flung herself at Remus and he caught her with a peck on the lips. The happy couple laughed and raced down to find Arthur, Ron, and Ginny.

However, Remus's smile vanished half-way through. _Was this really a good idea?_

XxX

Rachel was in the room with Chiron. He was on his huge bed which was made to fit his huge body. She watched quietly as the Apollo campers washed Chiron's forehead and worked the turban of bandages.

Jessica Lunch, an Apollo camper, looked at Rachel. "You should probably get some sleep. It's getting late."

Rachel nodded glad for the excuse. "Thanks, Jess."

The blond smiled. "No prob."

Rachel then made her way to her cave. On the outside it was dark and spooky—on the inside it was a totally awesome crib!

With a hot tub, dance floor, and awesome hot chocolate and cookie make it was amazing. Rachel plopped herself on the nearest velvet couch and feel asleep instantly.

Big mistake.

_Bella grunted on the ground, blood pouring freely from her head. She kicked Aurum hard on the face—as if in slow motion, she Aurum's teeth fall to the ground. Aurum's eyes widened in horror and she looked at Bella with complete insanity._

"_GIVE UP."_

"_Not today!" Bella jumped up, dodging Aurum's nails coming to slash at whatever skin Bella had. Bella started running in the opposite direction, heading to the lake._

"_NOOOO!" Aurum then flew with incredible speed. Bella glanced back and almost passed out from fright. Aurum's hands tightened around Bella's throat and blood dribbled out from where Aurum scratched Bella. Bella screamed as she was lifted off her feet—the two of the soared falling toward the lake._

"_I SAID GIVE UP!" _

"_Please," Bella sobbed, her eyes dazed by pain. "I—I'm not Argentum…I'm just a teenage girl."_

_Aurum chuckled. "You are so ingenious are you? You are not Argentum as a whole—but you are her blood and heir. And now watch as I kill you now."_

_The two of them fell to the lake—Aurum pushed down soon they bumped down to the lake floor. Aurum smashed Bella's head against the rocky, sandy bottom. Blood swirled around Bella like a red dust cloud. Aurum let go and disappeared. _

_Bella was unconscious, laying on the bottom of the lake. _

_Girls materialized out of nowhere. Girls that seemed yellow eyed and pure—water nymphs. They pulled Bella's life less form out, bring her to the surface._

Rachel winced in her sleep, sweat brushing on her forehead. The scene changed.

_Hermione watched Bella start to wake up. "RON! RON SHE'S AWAKE!" _

_Ron ran over and saw the Athena camper and grinned. Her gray eyes were looking up at the pair of them. _

"_Bella, how do you feel?"_

_She groaned. "Like someone made me listen to Justin Bebier music for a week—which means terrible."_

_Hermione laughed and Ron just stayed to looking confused. Bella gazed around. "Where's Annabeth Chase?"_

_Hermione stopped laughing. She gazed at Bella fearfully. "D—don't you remember? Annabeth and Percy—" _

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, I wouldn't expect you to know if you two were Apollo campers." She looked at them curiously. "What are your names anyway?"_

_Hermione and Ron felt like fainting._

"_Bella, how old are you?"_

"_Fifteen…why?"_

Rachel screamed and woke up panting—forgetting even what she had screamed about.

**Sorry :D**

**~Amber**


	21. AN

**Due to lack of reviews I will not continue this story. I work hard every day and when I see I got over a hundred views and 1 review it seriously pisses me off. And you know what?**

**Apirl Fools! :D**

**I'll see you guys Friday for the next chapter!**


	22. Calm

**Hey guys! First week back after Spring Break D: I hate school. Do I go hoping people will like me? No I hate people (I hope my Starkid fans will get this reference.) Anyways, I'm starting to write drafts for my Big Four story. I'm having fun; I can't wait for you guys to see it in June. **

**Jack Frost: Well, yeah. Amber defiantly has some **_**interesting **_**things planned. **

**Ah, shut up you incredibly hot cartoon character, you.**

**Jack Frost: She owns the OC's.**

_**24 hours earlier ~ Miranda's POV**_

Never go to aquariums again. _Ever._

I brooded with my arms crossed while Percy and Frank tried to find some escape routes to the tank. No exits; the top of the tank was covered with Celestial bronze mesh; and Riptide or Tri didn't even leave a mark on the glass window.

So now I was stuck with bro bro and Goldie the giant the goldfish.

'_It's no use,' _I thought.

'_Shut up,' _Percy thought back.

I wrinkled my nose in response; only to end up thinking about Percy. How well did I actually know my brother? Ha, ha 'cause judging what had just happened a few minutes ago: _Not well._

'_Look!' _Frank yelled (Or thought?). He swam towards the window with Percy and I following. And sure enough, Coach was outside still walking with Keto.

THANKTHEGODS!

I banged my fists against the wall while Frank used his head instead.

'_Coach!' _Percy yelled.

'_Percy, I don't think yelling telepathically is gonna get anyone's attention.'_

'_Shut up,' Percy said once again._

What? I'm only being honest.

I grew to be extremely impatient. I wanted _out—I CAN'T STAND CLOSE, TIGHT SPACES! _I started pacing back forth, panting heavily.

Percy looked at me eyebrows rose.

I shook my head and mouthed 'later.'

Just gotta focus on getting out of here. Keep calm, and remember to breathe. I realized I still hadn't exhaled. Shaking my head, I blew out air (Yeah, I know I'm in a fish tank. Shut up) and sucked in a fresh supply.

'_Got any bright ideas?' _Coach and Keto were getting closer to the exits. Percy looked at Keto and Coach's retreating figures; almost immediately he picked up a giant turquoise pebble from the ground—and threw it at the glass. It bounced off harmlessly.

C'mon Coach…._c'mon._

Coach, with his Satyr hearing, perked up and turned his head in our direction. His eyes widened; wearing the most priceless expression of _'Da F****?'_

_YES!_

Coach tapped Keto's shoulder and pointed at the ceiling. He wore a fake expression of horror on his face. Keto fell for it.

Coach kicked his fake foot off his hoofs and nailed Keto in the back of the head. She fell like a rag doll, falling to the ground in a heap.

Man, was Coach Hedge like, the goat version of Bobby from _Supernatural? _Well, Mr. Grump trotted over here looking like he was going to have an ulcer.

Coach Hedge pointed at Percy and I, shaking his head incredulously. Basically saying: _What the Hades are you two doing here? Where's Frank? Why do you guys have to ruin my evenings? Why am I addicted to Nutella?_

Okay, it might have been the first two. Admit it, I'm funny.

Frank waved his dorsal fin. '_Sup?'_

Keto was beginning to stir.

Percy's eyes widened. He held up three fingers and pointed at the glass. Coach and I nodded in confirmation. Frank swam up and then down.

One…

Keto shifted.

Two…

She rose to her knees.

THREE!

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frank revert to human form; Percy, Frank, Coach, and I slammed against the glass wall.

A cracking noise, complete silence, and then the roaring of fifty thousand gallons of water pouring us out.

XxX

I spilled onto the ground, wincing at the shattered glass that made contact with my skin. I'm out and to tell the truth…that was totally awesome.

Coach offered a hand and I gracefully accepted. He was completely soaked with water; his hat flopped over his forehead.

"What the hell Cloud?! By what in the name of Pan's pipes were you and Jackson doing there?!"

"No time for explanations—let's just get the hell out of here."

Frank and Percy nodded, getting to their feet as well. Suddenly, alarms went blaring—the whole entire place was flashing red lights.

"Phorcy's! Trap! RUN!"

No one needed to be told twice. We took off on full speed leaving a dumbstruck Keto behind. Rushing past panicking mortals was easier than you think. Plus, it helped create a diversion for us—monsters or ugly sea demons weren't interested in mortals. Only the smelly demigods.

As we ran past the gift shop—my heart skipped a beat. I skidded and ran inside—it was bea-U-tiful.

"MIRANDA!" Percy yelled, stopping and looking outraged.

I emerged from the gift shop holding a red fez in my hands. I placed it on my head and grinned. "Okay, _now _I'm ready."

He rolled his eyes, yanked my arm, and pulled me away from the demon aquarium.

XxX

**Bella**

Sam watched me wearily from her hospital bed. She spotted the scar on my neck, and I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. I knew I was being weird and awkward—but I really didn't want to make a huge deal about it. I mean, I'm not a huge deal anyways.

Within a half-an-hour Sam was sitting upright, drinking a glass of water. She asked if I could put some _One Direction _music on. I reluctantly turned it on. I was more of an _Adele _and _Katy Perry _fan.

It wasn't long before Isabelle woke up. Poor Izzy….she woke up all disoriented. It would take the longest for her to heal. I was going to MURDER Tony—

I cried out as a sharp pain flared in my head. Sam and Izzy jumped and looked at me concerned—I waved them off. I'm not that important—I'm nothing compared to my friends.

Erin unfortunately, was still unconscious. She had stirred—but either than that: nothing.

"You okay, Bella?" Izzy croaked.

I smiled at her weakly. "I'm fine, Izzy. You don't need to worry about me. Honestly."

Izzy raised an eyebrow.

I groaned. "I'm FINE!" Yikes. Overdramatic much? I exhaled, calming my nerves. "I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Only you, Bella."

I wasn't quite sure what she meant buy that, but I just decided to change the subject. "You know…you were really brave out there."

She jumped up surprised, her hazel/blue eyes widening in surprise. "I—I was?"

Sam snorted in the bed next to Izzy's. "Izzy, when haven't you been brave?"

Izzy blushed looking bashful. "It's just—just I've never really done anything. Anything that's as great as you and Bella."

I was shocked. "Izzy? Do you actually hear yourself right now? You're the glue of our friendship. Sure, you haven't gotten yourself almost killed as I have, but how does that make me brave?"

Izzy shrugged her shoulders, lips pursed. "Well…you're the Gryffindor. You and Erin."

I scrunched my face in disgust. "Isabelle, that doesn't mean anything. I admire the fact you're in Hufflepuff. You're the type of person I can never be. Patient and hardworking. Loyal."

"Izzy, you're awesome…just admit it," Sam said grinning.

Izzy blushed and then grinned. "You guys….th—thank you."

I grinned. "Anytime."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a scratched up looking Miranda, Percy, and Frank limped in. My face must have looked like O_O, because Miranda was wearing the most ridiculous thing on her head.

Sam mimed barfing. "Miranda, what in the name of Zeus's boxers are you wearing?"

Miranda beamed at us, her blue eyes twinkling. "I wear a fez. Fezzes are cool."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, it seemed like it had been a year ago, before all the ridiculous drama occurred. I smiled softly…life really does go on. Even after the most disastrous things.

Percy limped over and leaned heavily against the wall. I raised my eyebrows in concern and got him some Ambrosia. Within a few minutes most of the cuts had healed and he could stand normally.

"We've changed direction to Charleston," Percy said, sounding rather tired.

"Wh—Why?"

"We're having a meeting first thing in the morning. You'll figure out then."

I sighed impatiently. "I have to wait that long?"

Percy looked shocked and then grinned. "Yep."

I laughed at his response to the first joke I've cracked at him during this stupid quest. "I'll try to figure out a way to survive in the meantime."

XxX

"Bella."

I jumped in my small cabin. Sam was still in the hospital so I was supposed to be alone. Then sure enough, Harry was in an Iris message.

"Harry!" I breathed grinning, and running up to the image. He smiled back at me weakly. He looked worse from the last time I saw him. His eyes were puffy and he was paler.

"My gods…you look mildly terrible."

"Thanks for that," Harry stated sarcastically, rubbing his forehead.

I smiled softly. "How are things? Are the Dursley's treating you okay?"

Harry shrugged exapaseratly. "Just leaving me alone and trying to ignore my existence. I'm trying to talk them into evacuation when….it starts. So far I've seen them pack and unpack the car on a daily basis. It's my new favorite show."

I laughed and he chuckled softly. My smile vanished and I felt a pang of guilt. I wish I could have been there to back him up.

"As soon as this quest is over…I swear I'm coming for you."

Harry hesitated, looking as though he were having a mental debate.

"Harry James Potter—I don't care if you're the Chosen One or not. I'm coming. Now just accept that or I'll make you."

Harry raised his palms up. "Merlin, go chew off someone else's head if you're angry."

"No, Harry, I'm frustrated. Now will you get it through your thick head that Ron, Hermione, the others and I are on your team?"

Harry sighed. "Fine. But if anything happens to you guys—"

"We'll accept it. Now Harry for the love of the gods please shut up."

"I missed you too."

I sighed, smirking slightly. "Shut up."

He grinned triumphantly.

**Review and Sandman will grant you an awesome dream. Don't and Pitch will stalk you for a week.**

** 3**

**~Amber**


	23. Boston

**Hello viewers! I'm here on an unhappy note. I'm sure all of you have heard of the unfortunate bombing at the Boston Marathon tonight. Why people do such evil things, it just sets my teeth on edge. First the shooting at Batman; Then shooting at Elementary School; and now a marathon. I don't live in Boston, yet everyone of those people will be in my prayers tonight. If you live in Boston or are related or friends with any of the killed or injured-I will pray for you and your family. I love all of you and I'm so, so sorry if this event has caused you truama or loss. I know these words may not mean much, especially on a Fanfiction website, but I really do mean them. I really, really, really do.**

**Stay safe.**

**~Amber**


	24. A perfect plan

It was a perfect plan. The demigods have been warned and they didn't take the merciful Lord Voldemort's warning.

The said Dark Lord stroked the top of Nagini's scaly head idly, smirking a slightly. No one could underestimate the power of his…_favorable_ allies.

XxX

**Bella**

I cracked my eyes open, lying in a rather…unflattering position? I had somehow rolled myself to the foot of my bed, and wrap myself in a cocoon of blankets. Managing to get away, I immediately got dressed; doing a pair of jeans, black tank top, and olive army jacket.

Suddenly, I felt more depressed. Well, more depressed than usual. I haven't been a very happy person lately, okay?!

The feeling grew and the world started to get colder. I groaned, grasping my head.

_I surveyed the forest in the light of our wands…everything looked so eerie. Like we walked straight into a haunted forest of a horror movie. Strange noises could be heard, like little whispers; murmuring like the voices of small children. Plants stretched in front of us, snaking backwards into bushes and trees whenever our feet crept closer to them._

_Okay, the forest at Camp Half-Blood wasn't even this scary. It also seemed…familiar. I had a strange feeling like I had been here before. This was the reason I was tremendously horrified. _

_We crept more and more to a point I saw something that almost made my heart stop. _

_Spider webs._

_I jerked back, hyperventilating; with a scream caught in my throat._

_Harry turned around and looked at me with an incredulous expression. I must have looked terrified, because his face turned into a look of concern. He was actually worried about me? "Bella? Are you okay?"_

_No I'm not you idiot!_

_I swallowed hard and nodded at the webs at the ground. "Spiders."_

_Harry sighed, rubbing his face in his left hand exasperatly. "I know, Ron has the same phobia-"_

_"It's not just a phobia, you idiot!" I snapped, my bottom lip quivering. I heard cracking and could hear the sound of my heart beating. "Athena!"_

_"What?" Harry asked confused. NOW?! NOW YOU CHOOSE TO BE CONFUSED?! UGH, IT'S A GOOD THING YOURE CUTE!_

_"Athena!" I hissed, shaking violently. "Spiders! Spiders always seek revenge on Athena, by killing her offspring! Spiders __do __bother me!"_

_Next thing I knew a large black shape flew out at me. I screamed, as a large spider the size of a car crawled out. It tackled me, and the pincers snapped at her face. I screamed, trying to avoid them._

_HELP ME! If I wanted anything more in the world was to get this THING off me! It felt like I was balancing a car on my chest. I felt the pincers graze my cheek and I screamed bloody murder. Harry was throwing jinxes, trying to help me._

_"Die, Daughter of Athena!" __The spider hissed._

"NO!"

I screamed and I had my wand in my hand. I don't even remember grabbing it. I thought of leaving this stupid journey and just going to a regular school to start my junior year.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"

I opened my eyes to see I was lying flat on my back. A brilliant silver Phoenix swam in the air soaring towards a black shape. My eyes widened in horror and I unsheathed Melody from my pocket and threw my sword at it.

The Phoenix disappeared and the Dementor was pierced by my blade. It was also surprising, since it was no magic could kill one.

I guess Dementors count as monsters in the world of demigods.

The Dementor writhed and burst into flames; letting out a high pitched sound that could have passed as screaming. The room burst into light and I shut my eyes, feeling ashes crumble on top of me. The light diminished, and I sprang up; if there had been a Dementor here then it was probably everywhere else.

XxX

**Annabeth**

I growled, holding my knife in my hand. "Γετ βακκ το Τάρταρος υου δαμνεδ φιλτη!" I cursed muttering in Ancient Greece.

"You're not in a very playful mood today…are ya?" Percy teased jokingly behind me.

"Shut up."

We were surrounded. Flying Dementors everywhere! Leo, Piper, and Frank were fighting off together as a group. Meanwhile Jason, Sam, Miranda, and Gil were together. Hazel was with Isabelle, Alexa, and Anna destroyed another swarm.

How the Hades this happened, I have no idea. It just only had one result: Making me mad as a Kindly One.

Percy and I slashed through the Dementors, acting as one team back-to-back, as usual.

Leo really needs to improve the security on this ship.

I heard a shout and out of nowhere a large silver Phoenix flew and started repelling Dementors. I blinked, surprised, and saw Bella walking toward Percy and me. She was scowling and gave us a cold look.

"Why didn't any of you wake me up?"

I narrowed my eyes and cast a dirty look at Percy.

Percy grinned sheepishly throwing me the cursed baby-seal face. "Um…I forgot?" He said shrugging.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Percy. Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold may take effect on Dementors, but the best way to get rid of the swine's is by the Patronus charm."

Percy blinked. "What?"

Bella rolled her eyes once again. She looked above me head and her eyes widened. "We're going to need more magic."

I didn't bear looking back. If it frightened Bella then it wasn't probably going to be a good sight.

"What d'you need?"

"Fire, Patronus', and weapons."

"Done."

**Bella**

"Are you sure you this will work Leo?" I asked nervously staring at the looming sight in front of us. Hundreds of Dementors were visible—turning the sky pitch black. Cold seeped the air as dozens of rattling breathing could be heard; sucking the happiness out of everything.

Leo nodded, no smile etched on his face. "Yeah. That is kinda a stupid question for a daughter of Athena? I've designed this whole entire boat and—"

"Okay, okay, just checking," I grumbled. I turned my back on the unwelcoming sight and looked at my friends.

We were at the front of the boat. Miranda, Sam, Isabelle and Alexa were behind me, clutching their wands. Erin was still unconscious in the infirmary; Isabelle and Sam were released so they could help fight.

Miranda was STILL wearing that absurd fez…I was half tempted to knock it off!

"Remember," I commanded, hoping my voice sounded stern and strong instead of a small squeak. "Think happy thoughts. The most wonderful thoughts in the world, like—"

"Mermaids, pirates and fairies Peter?" Miranda asked mockingly. "Then after this we can fly to Neverland?"

"Miranda, shut up," Alexa, Sam, and pretty much everyone including myself said.

She shrugged. "Sorry too hard to resist."

"They're getting closer!" Leo yelled his voice panicky.

I thought hard. What happy thought did I have? I mean, my life pretty much sucked but…

_"Ready?" Annabeth asked us, and we both nodded. Percy whistled through his fingers and the Pegasi flew in the air. I yelped and hung onto Blackjack for dear life._

_I felt wind blow in my messy, wavy hair. It felt soothing on my skin and with my eyes closed I couldn't help but smile._

_"Bella! You can open your eyes now!" I heard Miranda call behind me. I did as she was told. When I opened my eyes, I gasped. The scenery below me was amazing! I could see all of Camp Half-Blood below me. I saw on my left, all of Manhattan where the Empire state building stood proudly. I saw the gorgeous ground zero monuments, everything! Blackjack even flew over Brooklyn! _

_We passed some dumbstruck African American teen, who was coming out of his bedroom and onto a terrace where a bird bath stood. He yelped when he saw us, and said, "HOLY HORUS! SAAAADDDIIIEEEE!" He said running inside._

_Miranda and I exchanged looks; we kept flying and stayed away from the terrace. I wonder what the mist made him see. Eh, it didn't matter. We flew, and flew, and flew all night. Brooklyn was weird._

_When the sun came up we headed back to camp. When we landed I saw Annabeth and Percy grinning madly._

_"Enjoy it?" Percy said taking Miranda's hand and helping her down. She nodded and hugged him, grinning._

_Annabeth came over and I had a silent conversation with her. She stuck out her hand and helped me down. She grinned, her gray eyes gleaming. 'Have fun?' her face read. I nodded and grinned. 'You bet!' We hugged and she handed me back my crutches._

_I hobbled all the way, back to the cabin and lay back down on my bunk. All the other campers were getting ready in the Athena cabin but, I needed five more minutes. Annabeth was right flying heals anything, like bad dreams._

_"I have the best sister in the world," I said to myself, smiling._

I smiled softly. That was almost two years ago…but it'll do. "On the count of three!" I yelled facing the black mass. They picked up speed and my head began to spin.

"One—"

I heard Sam whimper behind me.

"Two—"

Leo prepared himself.

"THREE!

A once the cries of _Expecto Patronum _were heard. My phoenix flew alongside a wolf (Alexa), lioness (Miranda), fox (Sam) and Golden retriever (Isabelle).

Leo blasted hot blazing balls of fire from his special ballista and the Argo II surged forward, taking us away from the Dementors.

"We did it!" Isabelle squealed jumping up and down with her blue eyes shining. I smiled weakly. Alexa grinned and yanked all of us together for a group hug.

**No Pov**

Annabeth watched from below smiling wearily. "We did it."

"All of us did," Percy replied slipping his arm around Annabeth's waist. She surveyed the happy friends on deck and pursed her lips at the sight of their wands.

"Their wands look different from ones I've seen in books."

The more she looked at them the more Annabeth realized that the wands had ancient Greek writing on the side of the wood. Annabeth knew what those were. They weren't actual wands, but special tools used to channel the mist. Mist is basically the only magic in the world of Greeks.

Annabeth made to open her mouth, but then the sound of Piper screaming interrupted her. The boat shook and everyone was thrown off their feet and onto the deck. Leo cried out and flipped backwards from the second story railing and on top of Percy and Annabeth.

Percy gave Leo one look and he scampered off.

"NO!" Hazel cried running forward to where Bella was…or had been. Heart pounding, Annabeth jumped up and ran after Hazel. Footsteps pounded behind her.

Bella and her friends were nowhere to be seen. Only the figures of five people falling and disappearing into the clouds were visible.

Annabeth screamed and Percy ran to the edge of the railing. Gil's eyes widened and he closed them in pain; Anna pulled Gil into a hug and he clutched her tightly while she sobbed on his shoulder.

Percy pushed Jason backwards. "WE HAVE TO GET THEM!"

Jason scowled. "WE CAN'T! THEY"RE ALREADY TOO FAR DOWN! WE CAN'T PARK THE ARGO IN THE MIDDLE OF LAND!"

Piper's eyes widened. "Can't you fly and save them?!"

Jason shook his head. "I couldn't save all of them."

Piper closed her eyes and turned away so Jason couldn't see her cry. Hazel and Frank bowed their heads with Leo following in suit.

Percy clenched his fists, a stray tear escaping and falling down onto the deck.

_They had been warned…and they didn't take it._

XxX

Bella Litle lay sprawled on the ground, with her four friends lying close to her. She was breathing hard from the fall….but she was ALIVE.

Alexa had somehow shadow traveled them last minute.

Bella wasn't going to like where she woke up as the Burrow loomed a good six miles away.


	25. You got a friend in me

**Amber: *Crawls on stage* It's finally over, precious. It's over…..**

**Danny: *Facepalms***

**Jack: Uh, yeah. Amber has had a very long week filled with exams. Her insanity has reduced to the Gollum/Sméagol IQ.**

**Amber: *Strokes laptop* It's ours precious! OURS!**

**Jack and Danny: *Blinks***

**Ethan Wate: Um…she owns the OC's only?**

**Percy: Not bad for a new addition man. She really does love the **_**Beautiful Creatures novels.**_

**Danny: Watch this, this is fun. *Takes out MP3 and plays Baby by Justin Bebier loudly***

**Amber: *Claps hands over ears.* IT BURNS US PRECIOUS! IT BURRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSS!**

"Dad, do we really have to go back to the Burrow?" Ginny complained, leaning against the walls of the Big House lazily.

Arthur Weasley nodded sternly. "It's just for a week Ginny. Then you can return. Your mother is going mad with the Order. She knows you're safer here and Hogwarts, but she wants to see you and Ron."

Ginny rolled her brown eyes and exchanged bemused looks with Hermione and Ron.

Chiron the centaur limped forward, having recovered from 'Hannah's' attack. He carried a worn-out horse hoof on the palm of his hands.

"This will transport you to your home. Remus and Tonks have decided to stay just for a few more days. By all means the more allies that remains the better."

Mr. Weasley smiled softly up at Chiron, his bald patch gleaming under the bright sunlight of Camp Half-Blood. "Thank you, Chiron."

Chiron smiled as well, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Anytime, Arthur." The horse hoof began to vibrate and glow blue in Chiron's palm. Chiron's eyes widened and he handed the hoof to Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley took it and grasped it tightly.

"Quickly, children!"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny each grabbed a part of the hoof; as soon as their skin touched the hoof it felt as though it were glued to it. A burst of blue light, and the tingling sensation of behind their navels and Camp Half-Blood disappeared in a whirlwind. The next thing the Weasley's and Hermione knew they were flat on the ground, lying on their backs. The group laughed and helped each other to their feet; inhaling the normal scent of the Burrow atmosphere.

They were near the small lake just before the Burrow house, with grass up to their waists. , making a mental note to dry themselves before entering Mrs. Weasley's household. Near

Suddenly, Hermione squinted looking a black bundles lying just at the piece of ground a few centimeters from the lake just outside of the Burrow. Hermione scowled and rushed over there.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, goggling at her before following. "What are you-?" Ron stopped dead and watched Hermione crouch next to what appeared to be _Bella, Isabelle, Miranda, Alexa, and Sam._

Ginny and Mr. Weasley followed and were silent. Everyone didn't know or how they got there.

"Quickly," Mr. Weasley ordered. "Get them inside!" He then walked over and scooped up Alexa, the smallest, and started rushing to the Burrow.

They didn't need to be told twice. Ron, being so tall and burly, grabbed Sam and threw her over her shoulder. Ginny helped support Miranda, putting Miranda's arm over her shoulder and then putting her own arm around Miranda's waist.

Hermione on the other hand, grabbed her wand and simply muttered, "_Levicorpus,"_ making both Bella and Isabelle float beside her as if they were on invisible gurneys.

The trio raced forward and heard raised voices in the kitchen of the Burrow. A frantic Mrs. Weasley was crouched next to an unconscious Alexa who was lying on the couch.

"What do you mean 'lying near the lake'?!" Mrs. Weasley asked, wiping a cut on Alexa's forehead with a small white cloth.

Every one of the demigods were battered and cut. They all had been lying very close to each other…normally they would have been separated.

"I don't know, Molly," Mr. Weasley sighed, wiping sweat off his brow. He cast one look at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and pointed up the staircases. "Put them in Fred, George, and….Percy's old rooms. Alexa will be fine here. NOW."

Ginny huffed and pulled Miranda tighter. Mrs. Weasley turned paler and raced over to grab Miranda's feet. Ginny and her mother slowly climbed up the stairs each carrying a part of Miranda. Ron followed with Sam, meanwhile Hermione waited till they were at least half-way up the stairs before climbing as well.

Miranda and Sam were placed in Fred and George's room. The room had finally been un-booby-trapped.

At least they hoped.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley placed Miranda on Fred's bed and inspected her. Her left leg and right arm were bent at very awkward angles. Dark blue bruises littered her skin.

Mrs. Weasley raised her wand and whispered, "_Episkey!"_

A series of skin crawling snaps and Miranda's bones were repaired. Ron had placed Sam on George's bed and noticed she only had a bruised forearm and bleeding nose. Mrs. Weasley attended to that and then made her way to Percy's room.

Hermione had already put Izzy on Percy's bed and put Bella on a camp bed. A dark spread was on Izzy's shirt—blood. Blood was spreading on her shirt, right in the middle of her stomach.

Mrs. Weasley made it to her faster than a cheetah could. She muttered words that Hermione couldn't hear as if she were singing a soft song. The spread slowly stopped, leaving a small blood stain.

Bella didn't appear to have any injured…until Mrs. Weasley turned her over and saw the back of her head matted with blood.

"Oh, Merlin," Mrs. Weasley breathed. "Hermione, keep her turned on her side will you? I can fix her skull and the cut…but I fear I don't know if her mental state is good."

"Do you think she has a concussion Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked, eyeing Bella's head with wide eyes. "She's told me she had one before. If she got another—"

"—I don't want to discuss it, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley muttered, her eyebrows furrowed together. "The girl may have a rougher time getting better. If she gets another injury like this the result could be…"

"—even worse than this?"

"I'm afraid so. Oh, poor _dear."_

Mrs. Weasley fixed the broken skull and sealed the cut. She decided to wrap her head in bandages to provide protection. She also wrapped bandages around Izzy's stomach as well.

Mrs. Weasley wiped sweat off her brow. "I better attend Alexa and finish dinner. Fleur is out running errands and Bill had duty. They'll be home soon."

Hermione nodded and exited Percy's room to Fred and George's. Ginny was sitting at the foot of Miranda's bed, while Ron was leaning against the wall next to Fred and George's dresser.

Ginny was watching Miranda. "I always thought being a demigod would be fantastic…now that I see this…"

Hermione shook her head cradling her arms. "I know…it's barbaric," she said her voice cracking. She remembered the first time she had met Bella. An awkward round of head banging, forcing a lint roller out of Ron's mouth, and then asking her multiple questions on being a demigod.

_Hagrid was standing with a peculiar bunch of girls. One…was banging her head against the wall._

_Interesting. Hermione sniffed incredulously, boggling at the girl._

_Harry raised his eyebrows. "Hagrid who are these girls?"_

"_Assigned by Dumbledore himself, Harry! These girls are sent to protect, ya!"_

_Harry flushed red and Hermione felt sympathy for him. However, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. _

"_Americans, Hagrid? Did I hear right?" She asked politely._

"_You bet, 'Mione."_

"_Oh, MERLIN!" Hermione squealed, excitement getting over herself. It was going to be so fascinating! Ron goggled at the brunette girl._

"_Bloody hell."_

"_LANGUAGE!" A blond girl yelled, waving a line roller in the air. Then she promptly leapt and started attacking Ron. _

_Hermione's eyes widened and she made to grab her wand—when the girl banging her head turned, saw what was happening, and threw herself on top of the blond girl._

_Hermione watched the girl yank the blond one away. She had wavy light brown waist length hair. She had large gray eyes, small nose, and a slightly large mouth. She had a permantly tired look on her; she could've passed as a female Remus._

"_Em! Oh, gods!" _

_Hermione raised an eyebrow quizzically. Gods?_

_The blond girl attacked her friend back viciously. The girl looked annoyed out her mind, a vein in her temple throbbing._

"_MIRANDA! HELP!"_

_Another blond girl with ocean-blue eyes smirked and made her way to help the brown haired girl. The girl and other blonde managed to calm the crazy one away._

"_Noooooo! He needs to learn not to cuss!"_

"_Bloody—"_

"_WATCH IT GINGER!"_

_Harry blinked and his expression almost made Hermione die with laughter. The tall black haired boy bent down and helped his best friend up. _

"_Ron are you okay?"_

_Ron was silent; pale and shaking. _

"_Ron?" Hermione asked concerned and trying not to laugh. Ron merely shook his head. "This world is mental. MENTAL."_

_Meanwhile the sound of Ginny laughing her arse off was heard in the back ground. Someone cleared their throat and they saw the brunette standing in front of them looking quite embarrassed. She looked tired like Hermione noticed earlier. It was in a cute way though. Her light brown hair had one blond strand in it._

"_Um…sorry about the rocky greeting."_

_Hermione arched an eyebrow laughing internally. "Is it true your demigods?"_

_Something in the girl's expression changed. She nodded slightly. "I'm a daughter of Athena."_

_Hermione smiled. "That must be great and—"_

_She stopped short by the cold look in the daughter of Athena's eyes._

Ron was there before Hermione could react, and he wrapped his arms around Hermione. Hermione threw her arms around the Ron, glad that he was there.

Ginny cleared her throat and the two broke apart. "Best you two get some sleep. I'll stay up a little longer in case they wake up."

Hermione looked hesitant but nodded as she made her way to Ginny's room and Ron made his way to his room.

Ginny sighed in the quiet room. When was she going to get a boy that held her the way Ron held Hermione?

She did have several boyfriends and a life time crush on Harry. She was over that now. She was attracted to that Athena boy, Malcolm, but he was across a whole ocean. She felt…

Lonely.

She shook her head. What she needed to focus on now was the antebellum period of the Wizarding World. Who knew when antebellum would break…and what bedlam it will bring. Ginny wanted another great friend like Hermione.

There was a shifting noise and a moan. Ginny turned her head and saw Miranda's eyes fluttering open. She frowned looked at Ginny once and said, "Where's my fez?"

Ginny frowned incredulously. "You weren't found with one."

Miranda moaned, closing her eyes. "F****. F****. F*****!"

Ginny scowled. "Keeping saying that and my mum will come in and fix your tongue too."

Miranda opened her eyes and glared at Ginny. "Where am I anyways, Gin?"

Ginny fought back a few choice words and muttered, "You fell in front of the Burrow. We found you here unconscious outside."

Miranda wrinkled her nose. "I was lying in the dirt unconscious? Gross, I—"Her eyes widened. She then promptly threw herself out of bed and stumbled onto the ground.

"PERCY!"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. She grabbed Miranda's wrist and helped her up. "You know my brother?"

Miranda cast a confused look at Ginny. "What do you mean? Percy Jackson?!"

Ginny felt relief. "Oh, god no. We're not talking about the same person."

Miranda sighed in relief. "Good. 'Cause if I heard that my Dad has been sleeping with more mortals, I swear—"

The Earth shook, making Ginny and Miranda fall backwards on their butts on the bed.

"Sorry Dad!" Miranda called laughing. She sighed and then looked at Ginny. "So what's up, ginger? You're Ron's sis, right?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, actually. I'm his pet owl that can turn into a human. Yes, I'm his sister!"

Miranda snorted and made a '_Whoa, man, chill-out,'_ gesture with her arms. She studied Ginny's face. "You look a lot like Amy Pond."

"Who?"

"From a show I watch called _Doctor Who. _Only I learned it's not just a show but it's real. Amy Pond travels with the Eleventh Doctor." She smiled sweetly. "I don't like her."

"Oh, well thanks for the awesome complement."

Miranda shrugged. "You're welcome."

"Did I mention I also think your trident necklace is arse ugly?"

"Your hair is like rotten orange tomato soup."

"Blonde."

"Ginger."

The two glared at each other then burst into laughter.

"You're okay kid."

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Ginny retorted, smiling a very Amy Pond-ish smile. Miranda rolled her eyes.

And just like that a friendship was sparked.

**Tomorrow, April 27****th**** marks my full year on Fanfiction. Thank you all for being awesome viewers. I wouldn't have made it far without you guys. You rock.**

**~Amber**


	26. Allies

**Hey guys! The three week break is ovah! Enjoy!**

Her eyes snapped open. Taking a sharp intake of air, she surveyed her surroundings; raising her head awkwardly.

"What the hell….?" Bella trailed as she saw herself in a rather neat bedroom. She wasn't on the Argo II.

And that scared her.

Her hands unconsciously traveled up to her head and she felt a turban of bandages wrapped around her skull. She was also wearing a light pink nightgown, much to Bella's displeasure.

She slowly sat up and put her feet on the ground. Almost immediately Bella's head began to throb and she let out a low moan.

Wherever she was, she had never been there before. On a bedside table, was Melody lying innocently. Bella bit her lip and grabbed her favored weapon; forced herself out of bed and crept into the hall way stealthily.

With one swipe of her thumb, Melody turned into a bronze sword –on mute this time, though. Whatever building she was in was small yet tall. Laughter could be heard from downstairs. Bella paused, squirming her bare feet into the wooden ground.

She leapt down the stairs, cried out and pointed her sword in the neck of a blonde woman.

XxX

**Hermione**

Everything was fine until Bella decided to ambush Fleur.

Fleur had made to go upstairs to fetch some extra laundry when, out of nowhere, a maniac girl with a sword ambushed her.

Fleur screamed at the sword, backing away, blue eyes wide. In one whole second the whole kitchen went into chaos.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Bill roared, rushing to his fiancée and clutching her protectively. Mr. Weasley and Ron had jumped up and were clutching Bella by the shoulders. Her head whipped frantically and she nearly yelped when she saw Ron.

"Ron?! Wha-?"

Her eyes scanned the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw Miranda, Ginny, Sam, Isabelle and I at the table. Alexa still hadn't woken up. Mrs. Weasley stood at the right end of the table with her mouth open slightly, holding a tray of pancakes.

Ginny stormed right up to Bella. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

I sat up, following Ginny apprehensively.

Bella's eyes flared and she stared right back at Ginny. "My problem?! I'm sorry if I'm disoriented! You know, waking up in a place I 've never been in before after…after…." She trailed off eyes furrowed in confusion.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "After what? We're all ears!" She crossed her arms.

"Ginny," I muttered. "I don't think she remembers."

Bella shot me a grateful look. "She's right….I can't."

Ginny rolled her eyes and muttered. "You at least got to remember something?"

Bella's shoulders tensed and Mr. Weasley and Ron held her shoulders tighter. She shot Ron a warning look and he shook his head. Taking a deep breath she said,

"A feeling. Like I…like I would possibly never be…never be happy again."

Ginny's arms dropped and she paled. We had heard about the Dementors via Sam, but it still disturbed Ginny.

Without saying another word Ginny ran upstairs, red hair swinging behind her. Ron and Mr. Weasley released Bella; whom looked up the stairs with a disgruntled expression on her face. "I don't know why she hates me so much."

Mr. Weasley sighed. "It's nothing…I'll talk to her."

As he did so, Bella faced Bill and Fleur awkwardly. Rubbing her elbow she muttered, "I'm sorry I almost slit your throat…"

Oh, Merlin.

Bella's gray eyes widened. "I'm sorry about that apology! I'm…I'm just sorry about everything…" her shoulders slumped pathetically.

What happened to the scary daughter of Athena?

Bill and Fleur exchanged looks before nodding slowly. "Just don't let it happen again." Bill said. "Because I will not hesitate to stun you."

XxX

Later I knocked on Percy's door.

"Come in," Bella's voice said gruffly.

I opened the door slightly to see Isabelle's made bed and Bella's untidy one. She papers spread out in front of her. They appeared to bear drawings of the United States and Europe.

Bella smiled, her gray eyes sparkling. "Hey, Hermione, it's nice to see you."

I chuckled weakly. "Yeah. Same, when you don't show up unconscious all the time."

She frowned at that, looking slightly skeptical. "It's not as fun as it sounds, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know that…what I really mean is…how are you?" I said, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Fine," she muttered, picking up a paper and surveying it. Her eyes…her eyes seemed stuck. Usually they tended to be a collage of green, blue, and gray. Looking different to each other. Now they just seemed stuck at gray. She must have hit her head too hard.

"No you're not."

She closed her eyes impatiently, set the paper down, and faced me. Opening her eyes she put on a fake smile. "I'm fine Hermione…really."

I gave her a cold look. Her smile vanished and she looked embarrassed. "That obvious, huh?"

I nodded.

She huffed, and threw her feet on the ground. She stared at them. "It bothers me how those Death Eaters found us so easily…" she turned her head, looking completely lost. "If they know where we were they know where the seven are. My brother and my two friends are on that ship."

"Seven?"

"The seven of the Great Prophecy. _'Seven half-bloods shall answer the call/ to storm or fire the world must fall/ an oath to keep with a final breath/ and foes bear arms to the doors of death.'"_

I was speechless as I comprehended what she just said. "You mean…a prophecy is deciding the outcome of the demigod world?"

"Of all worlds, Hermione."

That settled it, then.

"Then Ronald and I are coming with you," I said briskly, crossing my legs.

Her eyes shot wider. "What?! No!You two will only be in danger!"

Well, she certainly did have a lot in common with Harry.

"Bella, please. We're going with Harry to find the Horcruxes and we've been through dangerous experiences as well."

Bella got to her feet glaring at me. "Do you know the risks? We're going to have to meet them at Rome. That's the one place I know they'll be."

I got to my feet as well and gave her the same look I often gave Ron when he got the best of me. "You're in Europe at the moment. Wizards have a faster way of transportation. We can apparate."

"Death Eaters are spreading everywhere."

"Disguises will work. This will give us practice for when we look for the Horcruxes."

Bella scowled at me. "Not to mention danger. Danger from every Greek obstacle that you could find in Mythology books. Even gods themselves."

I bit my lip hesitantly and then nodded. "I know."

Bella's expression was unreadable; much like Annabeth's when she was angry. Then she stuck out her hand. "Shake on it."

Without hesitating in the slightest I shook it. Bella smirked. "Well then…welcome aboard team Demigod."

**Review if you're a fan of the movies Tangled, Rise of the Guardians, How to Train your Dragon, or Brave!**

**Don't review if you have never seen those movies and apparently live in a cave. :D**

**~Amber**


	27. Remember

**Bella**

My head still ached horribly even though we had crashed a week ago. Hermione said that I looked ill…what I'm surprised was that she didn't say mentally ill. There are times now that I think being locked in a cage and separated from the world would be a better option. Away from emotions, devastation, loss, or love.

Maybe I'm not strong.

That's when I have to remind myself one thing.

I'm still alive.

Staring at myself in the mirror and raised the silver shears with a shaking hand. This had been my choice—there was no going back.

I closed my eyes and allowed my hand to snip off a long lock of hair. When I heard the '_Snip,' _my eyes shot open and I saw it fall to the ground. I don't know why this bothered me…it was only hair.

Snip.

Another piece falls to the ground.

Snip.

Another.

Snip.

Another and another and another.

Within fifteen minutes, I'm running my hand through my jagged pixie haircut; tears falling down face rapidly. No lock could get in my face at all. The night previously, Hermione died my hair a dark brown with magic. Now I looked like I really didn't fit in with the Athena cabin. Except for the eyes…and they had to go too.

A set of brown contacts sat on the dresser. Taking them and forcing myself to stop crying I put one in each eye.

Now when I looked into the mirror I saw a pale skinny girl with a boy's haircut. Her dark hair color stood out against her skin tone shockingly. Her cheeks were pink and warm brown eyes were puffy from crying.

No more Bella Litle.

My chin wouldn't stop trembling and my knees gave up on me. I fell to the ground, kneeling, sobbing hysterically.

I had lost so much…now I had to lose myself.

I don't know how much time passed, but next thing I knew someone came in and gripped me by the shoulders. Wordlessly they led me to a bathroom and set me on a chair. I just continued crying like an idiot until I couldn't shed anymore tears.

"You done?"

I looked up and was surprised that the person who had led me here…was Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny?" I asked, rubbing my nose with my hand. "You…Why?"

She rolled her brown eyes impatiently. She had the same attitude as Princess Merida from _Brave, _sometimes.

"Well, would you have preferred me to leave you crying alone? Look, let's get this straight: I don't like you and you don't like me. That doesn't mean I won't help you. "

I scowled slightly. "Ginny….did I ever do something that offended you?"

Her eyes widened slightly but she then shook her head. "No. I'm fine; you don't see me moping do you?"

I scrubbed the rest of my face with my hands and walked over to her. "I really mean it. Did I?"

Ginny bit her blip, looking up at me nervously. The girl was pretty short—about two inches above five foot.

Finally, she exhaled and looked at me seriously. "I…I got curious."

She reached into a shelf in the bathroom, and slid it to the side. She was stronger than she appeared; the shelf slid to the side, exposing a hole in the wall.

"Look for yourself."

I blinked and then cautiously stepped forward. Inside the hole were seven large books. My dyslexia wasn't helping me at all…but then I saw the title.

_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._

I shot forward and grabbed the next book from the stack. _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets._

Next one—_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire_

_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._

_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._

_**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS.**_

"I found them in my room," Ginny whispered behind me. "I had been researching about you and demigods. Mist and—everything. The last Titan war. One day I found this in my room. I've read all of them. Except for one."

Shaking, I turned and faced her. "Which one?"

"The last one. Seven. Though…something happened in six…the 'Half-Blood-Prince.'"

"GAH!" Suddenly my head exploded in pain and I fell to the ground, landing on my knees.

"BELLA!" Ginny rushed forward gripping my wrists. I couldn't see her at all—because all I saw were memories.

XxX

"_Mommy! Mom!" I cried out walking around in the kitchen. Clutching my book in my hand I wandered around the house._

"_I'm in here Bella," she called. I smiled and skipped to the nearest room. My mother with her beautiful red hair and brown eyes smiled at me._

_She hugged me easily as I ran into her arms. "Happy 10__th__ birthday, Bella." She let go of me and scooped up a package. Squealing, I ripped the wrapping paper off like it was free candy. I met a brightly colored cover with a boy with spectacles._

_XxX_

"_Hey! LITLE!" _

_I looked up warily from Prisoner of Azkaban to see Jeremy Fisher smirking down at me. _

"_What do you want Jeremy?" I asked idly._

"_What? I can't say hi to the itty bitty sixth grader?"_

_I rolled my eyes. _

_He snorted. "It's a wonder how you managed to get into three seventh grade classes."_

"_Maybe because I have brains and you don't have any."_

_His eyes flared. Without warning he ripped my book from my hands and threw it on the ground. I screamed and tried to reach for it, but he instead rested his dirty boot on it. _

"_Try and get it."_

_XxX_

_I sorted in my applesauce on the first day of seventh grade. Hermione was really funny sometimes._

"_Hey…are you going to eat that sandwich?"_

_I looked up and saw a girl with blue eyes and blond hair. I nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm afraid so."_

_She groaned. "Oh, c'mon! Please!"_

"_NO!"_

"_I'll be your friend! My name's Miranda Cloud!"_

"_Still no."_

_XxX_

_I closed the Deathly Hallows. Staring at the back of the book I muttered, "I can't believe I finished it."_

_Tony looked down at me, from where my head had been in his lap. "That's great! Those took you forever to read."_

"_Yeah. I got them when I turned ten."_

"_So a really long time, then?"_

"_Yes, stupid."_

_He grinned and pecked me on the lips. _

"_What do I do now?" _

"_Why not find a new book series…I know this great one called _Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

"_I…guess."_

_So this was it. I was going to have to say good-bye to Harry. I blushed when I thought of him. I mean, the actor Daniel Radcliffe was cute, but…book Harry must look pretty amazing. He's a real hero too._

_A hero._

_That's what I wanted to be._

_XxX_

My eyes snapped open and Ginny gasped. Though to tell the truth, I was more scared.

"YOU'RE GINNY WEASLEY!" I screamed, scooting away from her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes…and you're Bella Litle." She directed to a sink. "And that's a sink and—oh! The loo!"

I shook my head running forward to grip her shoulders. "You are Ginevra Molly Weasley born in August 1981!"

She gaped at me. "Um, no I wasn't born in 1981. Other than that yeah."

"I remember! You and—" I stopped.

You and Harry. Dating.

I tried to recall Deathly Hallows but no memory came. "Damn it!" I let go of Ginny's shoulders. "I can only remember one through six! Why can't I remember seven?!"

Ginny shook her head. "Mental." She then shifted the shelf back in place and left without a word.

"Wait—Ginny!"

She was gone.

XxX

Miranda watched me grudgingly, blinking through her green contacts. She had her hair tucked in a ski cap, and wore jeans and a snug sweatshirt.

"What are you going to call yourself?" She asked.

I thought about it, looking at my red painted nails. "Emma," I said. "Emma Evans."

Miranda snorted. "That's…original."

**Happy summer, everyone! :D**

**~Amber**


	28. Who do you really trust?

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait! Been busy planning (And I saw Star Trek into Darkness which was totally amazing and I got addicted to Star Trek)**

**So I don't own anything but the OC's!**

**Bella**

The Weasley's were a really great bunch. I'm not just saying that because I read about them. They really are incredibly nice people.

It was the day before our long journey. Since I didn't have my wand, Hermione had cast a spell that makes it look like I had my normal hair. Otherwise known as an illusion charm. We really didn't want Mrs. Weasley to suspect.

However, the woman was like a wolf. The moment a wolf senses fear it's hooked onto its prey and never leaves it.

The Weasley table had grown twice its size since we've been here for the past two days. Alexa…poor Alexa _still _hadn't woken up. She had hit her head harder than me, believe it or not. Not to mention that she had shadow traveled us _in the air. _That was not her domain just as it wasn't for a child of Poseidon.

"Bella, dear, you hardly eaten any of your roast."

I jumped in my seat to see everyone staring at me. "Oh," I said, feeling heat rush up to my cheeks. "Sorry, lost in thought."

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes slightly.

To tell the truth…I'd rather face a monster than feel the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

Miranda sniggered at me from across the table making me instinctively roll my eyes. Ginny just messed with her mash potatoes.

I felt a twang of pain in my abdomen.

Was I doing something wrong? It's not my fault, I mean; I didn't know Harry was supposed to be with Ginny! Well, technically I did but I forgot and –Gah! _Di Immortals!_

Thunder rumbled outside.

"What was that?!" Sam yelped beside Hermione.

"Probably just the weather," I muttered, hoping I wasn't blushing. Isabelle snorted in her roast.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at me while Ron looked extremely confused. Fleur and Bill just did the smart thing and pretended nothing happened.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at the old grand-father clock and her expression brightened. "Your father's coming!" She said breathlessly to Bill, Ginny, and Ron.

Let me explain.

Mrs. Weasley has a watch that does not tell time, but does tell the where about of each family member. There were eight hands on the clock that ended in a portrait of a member of the family's face. Each face pointed to a label instead numbers. The label will say "_School," "Work," "Hospital," "Mortal Peril."_

We were all half-way between home and mortal peril. Joy.

Mr. Weasley's hand traveled from "_Work," _to eventually where we were. Then on cue, the blading ginger came into the room. He had a handkerchief on his shiny forehead, patting it nervously. Mrs. Weasley pulled up a chair to him and he collapsed in it.

"What a day," he mused. "The Order and work being juggled in between. Honestly, Molly, I just want all this damn extra work to go away!"

Mrs. Weasley's face darkened slightly as she plopped a steaming plate of Roast beef, mashed potatoes, and green beans in front of him.

"'_If'_ it goes away Arthur. You and I made a commitment. I'd also rather you not talk about Order things in front of them!" Mrs. Weasley scolded, slapping her husband's arm lightly.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "Mrs. Weasley…technically we're part of the Order."

Ron gaped at her. "What?!"

I shrugged. "It is kinda true. We were sent to bodyguard Harry—"

"—with your mouth?" Ginny said loud enough for just me to hear.

I paused, scowling. "…to bodyguard Harry from Camp Half-Blood. All of Camp Half-Blood is in the Order."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Then I'd rather not talk about it at the dinner table! Can we please talk about something else?!" She shrieked shrilly.

Mr. Weasley's face brightened. "Actually, something good did come today!" He reached into his briefcase which was next to his chair. Then pulled out, much to my surprise, an acoustic guitar. The bag must have been magically expanded, because there was no way it would have fit in there under normal circumstances.

"Muggles call it a '_get-ar!'_ It's supposed to play music."

"Mr. Weasley, it's pronounced _git-_ar," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Arthur, please! No muggle—"

"I can play that," I blurted out. Everyone looked at me. I don't know why I said it; I guess I just missed my guitar which was on the _Argo II._

A pick was in the guitar strings. "Can I see it, Mr. Weasley?"

**Ron**

I watched as Bella was handed the guitar. She took it delicately and her eyes seemed to glaze over. Her fingers ran over the stretchy things that looked like strings.

"It's even in tune…" she whispered.

"Can you play something?" Fleur asked across from me. Well if she thought it was right….I nodded my head. "Yeah!"

Hermione gave me a look. What?! I'm just agreeing with her!

Almost automatically she began strumming. Her fingers changed faster than a snitch could fly its wings.

"_I don't want to be left behind," _she said as she started singing. My jaw dropped and Hermione smirked at me. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Harry and I heard her sing at Slughorn's Christmas party."

"_Distance was a friend of mine/ Catching breath in a web of lies/ I've spent most of my life," Bella_ continued.

Ginny didn't look happy. She just slumped slightly in her chair. She seemed to be unhappy for some reason.

As Bella continued the song a grin spread across her face. For a moment she looked like the girl that we met a Diagon Alley. Not the girl that was tired and depressed.

Why she was depressed was anyone's guess. Maybe she needed to be snogged. I heard that cheers people up.

"_Catching my breath, letting it goes, turning my cheek for the sake of the show; Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right!" _

_Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now_

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith, karma comes around  
I will spend the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now  
It's all so simple now

Catching my breath, letting it go,  
Turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right

(Catch my breath)

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,  
(Catch my breath)  
Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,  
It's all so simple now

Everyone clapped. Ginny more grudgingly; even Mum smiled and clapped.

**No Pov**

Harry Potter tossed and turned in his small bed at Privet Drive.

_Your mine hero…join me and you'll never have to worry about the Dark Lord ever again…you, Percy Jackson, and Jason Grace will be my great pawns. Just get rid of the Silver Phoenix and you can live in bliss…_

The muscles in Harry's neck tightened and icy sweat was all over him.

_Why need her? She'll die anyways…it's in the stars, child. She'll either use her power to destroy Aurum…or use it to wreck havoc among the world._

Flames showed up in Harry's dream. A high cruel laugh was heard. Dead bodies of unknown people were lying around Harry's feet.

A boy with a blue arrow clutching an olive skinned girl in blue clothing. Dead. A boy with ripped mask with blood trickling out of his mouth. Dead. A boy who looked very much like Harry, only a few inches shorter; clutching a pen. Dead. A huge police box was in the horizon, bigger than a dozen Big Ben's stacked on top of each other. A boy with curly hair and a girl with red streaked blonde hair. Dead. A girl with a black braid. Dead. A boy with white hair. Dead.

His throat constricted at what he saw. Hermione and Ron, both dead. Their eyes open and unseeing.

Harry fell to his knees and wanted to scream but his voice wouldn't work. Beyond Hermione and Ron lay a dead Miranda, Sam, Emily, Alexa, Isabelle and Erin.

And standing on top of their bodies was someone who looked like a goddess. She had hair that looked like flames and gray eyes that bore into Harry's green. She smirked evilly, her pale skin glowing in the red atmosphere.

_She will either save mankind or kill it. It's safer to be on my side hero…._

The girl stepped forward and stood in front of Harry. Her eyes glinted and they changed from gray to a mix of silver and yellow.

She then, out of nowhere, gripped Harry by the neck, lifting him off his feet. His glasses fell to the bottom of his nose, and he gasped.

"Who—are—you?!" He rasped, wanting to kill her.

She pouted. Then simply:

"_What's wrong Harry?" Bella asked. "You don't remember me?" _

She then pulled out a blade from a belt strapped across her thigh, and plunged it into Harry's chest. As he screamed she laughed, bits of scarlet sprinkling her face.

XxX

"WAKE UP BOY!" Vernon Dursley screamed, shaking Harry by his shoulders. The boy continued to scream in agony, clutching his scar.

Petunia hurried in, wearing a dressing gown that seemed to be a parachute around her. Carrying a glass of water she poured it on Harry until he spluttered awake.

Vernon rubbed his face and led his wife out the room. He paused, looking Harry in the eyes before stating, "If this happens again, I'm sending you to the mental hospital!" He then slammed the door, making Hedwig ruffle her feathers indignantly.

Harry panted eyes wide. He stared at his feet curled up on top of the covers, when he felt a sharp pain on his chest. Wincing, he pulled his t-shirt off to reveal a white scar in the shape of flame.


	29. Apparate

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter? Scared ya, didn't I? MWAHAHAHAHA! *Cough, cough* Um, anyways….**

**I'm allowing a Q and A (Questions and Answers) this week. You can just PM me anything or just ask in your reviews. Yes, it can be related to my stories. Anywho, as Danisnotonfire and LessAmazingPhil says:**

**Here we go!**

**Bella**

GAH!

My eyes snapped open and sat bolt-right up in my bed. Hermione and Ginny were dozing peacefully….meanwhile I had the most horrific nightmare.

I rubbed my face tiringly and looked across the room for Ginny's clock. It read 12:41 A.M.

Accepting that I probably wouldn't get back anymore relaxation I climbed out of bed and began to undress. Pulling off the nightgown I had borrowed from Ginny (The girl is extremely petite. I mean, she's like 5'2!) and pulling on a pair of black jeans and red leather jacket. The charm for my hair had worn off, so my pixie haircut was visible. My brown contacts were in after I applied some foundation that made me look tanner.

I guess make-up could really be helpful after all. I put on eyeliner for a good measure; hoping that it would somehow make my eyes look even more different than just color.

"Bella?" A voice yawned. I turned around and saw Hermione looking at me from her bed. "We're not supposed to leave until four. You should get some sleep."

I shrugged my shoulders awkwardly. "That…would be nice if I could."

Her brown eyes looked at me skeptically. "Was it another nightmare?"

I just set my jaw but it seemed to confirm her answer. She got out of bed without even blinking and sat at the edge of my camp bed. I sat down next to her grudgingly. I really was a misfit of Athena wasn't I? Usually it's the Athena kids that can somehow pry answers out of people.

"It…well, it's sort of hard to explain."

She chuckled. "Bella, I've been Harry's friend for six years. I doubt anything can surprise me now."

"You wanna bet?"

"Just tell me!"

I rolled my eyes in the dark. "Well…I felt…different. Like a changed person somehow. I couldn't control my movements; and this fire just kept me going. I kinda liked it too."

Hermione was silent for a moment before asking, "Your changed personality?"

I shook my head. "No…_the fire. _It gave this satisfied feeling…_of power. _There were bodies everywhere…and It just seemed kinda blurred. I couldn't see anyone's faces. Then I really couldn't see anything at all. Laughter could be heard….and it sounded like me."

Hermione was still silent.

I grasped my head. "Then there was a song."

"What song?"

"S—Something about a moon; a moon and seventeen years of age."

I waited for Hermione to respond but she didn't. Instead she just said, "You should probably get some sleep…it was just a nightmare."

She sounded scared. That can't be good.

XxX

It was dark when Hermione, Ron, Miranda, Isabelle, Sam, and I came in the kitchen. Alexa wasn't coming; we had already said good-bye to her as she slept.

No one knew when she would wake up.

Hermione stuck her hand out and each of us grabbed on. Miranda did so a little hesitantly…I wondered what was going through her mind.

"Is everyone ready?" Hermione asked quietly, securing her small beaded bag.

Ron nodded but I think he felt guilty about leaving his family. He was practically the most loyal person to his family I've ever met.

"One…." Ron muttered.

"….Two…." Sam whispered.

"…Three!" Hermione said. Then out of nowhere, we got the sensation of being squeezed painfully in a tube. Everything was dark and tight, with wind whistling in our ears. I thought shadow-traveling was bad—THIS WAS WORSE!

Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore we popped into an open field, with lush green pine trees. Everyone got up shakily; save Ron, Sam, and Miranda were cursing, lying sprawled on the ground.

I offered Miranda a hand while Hermione and Isabelle helped Ron and Sam.

"That…was like going through child birth….all over again!" Miranda yelled, pale and shaking. I brought my finger to my lips and made a shushing sound.

Hermione instantly went to work, pulling her wand out and muttering spells. In between the incantations she said, "We're in Northern UK—_Salvio hexio—_we'll stop here and then make our way southwest—_muggle replio—_The Death Eaters will be tracking magic—_Mullifto—_this is our best shot."

I nodded. "We'll go get some logs. We can maybe start a campfire."

Sam and Miranda exchanged looks. "Why can't we just disapparate to Rome?" Sam asked.

"Ministry is tracking magic; in case you haven't been paying attention, Voldemort has taken over the Ministry. Plus, Rome is extremely ancient. If we apparated there it would send a huge flare to monsters. We'll practically be screaming for them to come and eat us."

Miranda crossed her arms. "No technology…well I'm fucked!"

**LE GASP! I actually let Miranda cuss! I got tired of it so yeah. Well, send in your questions if you have any and remember to review. Have a happy Fourth of July this week! Go blow something up!  
~Amber**


	30. Q and A answers

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I'm planning for this fic, Twibite, and Trouble. Not to mention I'm starting a new Fanfiction: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Pitch's revenge. The first chapter for that story will be up on July 31****st****. So, I thought that I might as well answer your questions!**

**The Great Mir asked:**

I want to know when the hell do I get my doctor?! Thanks!

**Well, the great Mir, you will get the Doctor ONCE WE REACH THE DOCTOR WHO FANFICTION AFTER WE'VE DONE ALL THE OTHERS. Kay? :D**

**Silver Viridian asked:**

OH MY GODS! Are Harry and Bella going to stay together?

**Now, I have been getting this question quite a lot. I think you'll have to wait and see. Bella and Harry are going to be going through some hell *Automatic groan from every Bella/Harry shipper* but they will see each other again after the Mark of Athena; and Bella will be with him for half of Deathly Hallows. **

*****SPOLIER*****

**I can also tell you that in the Kane Chronicles story, Bella will be a senior in high school. Harry will be seen a few times with Bella, but he won't be a major character.**

*****SPOILER******

**Idizzle22 asked:**

My question is how did you come up with the Invaders? I had a similar idea, but it wasn't a fic, it was a game. I'm not accusing you of anything! I just think it's cool that nobody else thinks that the idea is odd

**I have to admit this was my favorite question. I had just been a seventh grader when I came up with the idea. I had always wanted to be a writer and I had been so obsessed with Fanfiction; I just didn't know what to write. I'm not a huge Ginny/Harry shipper and I always complained how I wish we could have seen a new character in the Half-Blood Prince. I also had just started the Heroes of Olympus series, so Percy Jackson was on the mind too. **

**Daniel Radcliffe is one of my favorite actors, so when the Woman in Black came to theaters I ran to the nearest movie theater and saw it. I admit; it spooked me to a point where I kept glancing over my shoulder and tip toing in the dark. Well, the theater I saw it at was in a mall. I went to JCPenny with my mom, looking at the juniors department. Then, I saw a beautiful necklace. It was a small bronze key with an owl's face on the flat part. It was attached to a very long chain. It was only seven bucks, so I was able to buy it. Then that night I dreamt of a girl. She was running and seemed to be danger; she had cuts all over her body. She tripped fell and a silver light just seemed to surround her. She had messy brown hair and diamond eyes.**

**Well, I started writing about her right away. I changed her eyes so they changed color; my mind can be messed up at times. I didn't know what to name her though. I was drafting in my seventh grade class when I heard a couple of Twihards giggling about how Bella Swan was such a huge heroine. I scowled. Bella Swan was NOT a heroine; just showed how she desperately needed a boyfriend. I had been reading the Son of Neptune at the time, as well. I loved the character of Reyna so much; I was especially interested in her mother. **_**Bellona. **_**Originally, Bella was going to be named Emma Litle; but since I had already named her worthy of Athena, I decided to name her Bella. To show a real heroine named Bella, but also worthy of the roman war goddess herself.**

**Bella was getting kinda boring for me after a while. I had already written drafts of her in Camp Half-Blood and Hogwarts; I just felt there was something missing. That's when my real-life friends came into the picture.**

**Yes, all of Bella's friends are my real-life friends. I just changed their last names and personalities a tad. There really is a Miranda, Alexa, Isabelle, Anna, Erin, Sam, and Emily.**

**Hannah on the other hand is made up. Her name is mixed up with two girls who I thought were my friends, but just decided popularity was too important.**

**Gil is actually based off of the Gil from Finding Nemo: D Bella also has two older siblings who will be in Magic Pains Part 2 and the Greek magicians.**

**I was having fun with Percy Jackson and Harry Potter again. But then I thought…why stop there? I made a list of things that had a huge effect in my life. The original list was:**

**Harry Potter**

**Percy Jackson**

**Danny Phantom **

**Teen Titans**

**Shrek**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Alice in Wonderland**

**The X-Men**

**Hunger Games **

**Heroes of Olympus**

**But then…the new fandoms came in. By the end of seventh grade I had matured enough to develop an actual story plot XD**

**That summer I watched a new show called Doctor Who; I was very hesitant. I'm always stubborn when entering a new fandom. But after seeing three episodes I was hooked. I decided the Doctor could help make this story work! My very first Doctor was the Tenth Doctor—my first companions were the Ponds. I decided to do Ten because I adore Donna, Martha, and Rose as well.**

**I had to cut out Shrek, Alice, and the X-Men…because it just wouldn't work. However, I will use the X-Men idea with the sequel series featuring Bella's daughter.**

**Now….I feels like I should talk about Hunger Games. I admit—I'm not a huge fan. I tend to disagree with Katniss on a few topics; especially during the events of Mockingjay. However, it is scary to see how similar Bella Litle and Katniss Everdeen are. My favorite book would be Catching Fire; I liked the hidden mystery and the tour of the districts. I loved how it showed that when people are given hope it literally ignites a spark. So, Hunger Games is not one of my favorite series…buuuuuut I respect it. Love the movies though.**

**So now the list is:**

**Percy Jackson**

**Danny Phantom**

**Harry Potter**

**Heroes of Olympus**

**Kane Chronicles**

**Teen Titans**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Hunger Games**

**Doctor Who**

**Beautiful Creatures**

**Now, Beautiful Creatures won't have any characters in it. But you will see the world. I love the series so much; but I'm saving the characters for Bella's daughter in the future series. So the world is connected to Bella Litle all right ;)**

**Aurum and Argentum is a myth I made up. I can say that Snow White and the Huntsmen inspired—the Evil Queen is defiantly how I picture Aurum in my head. **

**But the Invaders turned from a simple dream into a Fanfiction hit; which I'm forever grateful.**

**I'm sorry my love asked:**

What part of the Doctor's timeline will Bella meet him in?

**When he is traveling with Donna.**

**Well, thanks for the questions guys! See ya real soon! *I so stole that from Mickey Mouse***

**~Amber **


	31. When in Rome

**I'm so glad all of you liked the Q and A! I am also officially publishing my Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons story on July 31****st****!**

**Harry: Yeah, she's been panicking non-stop. Re-writing chapters, drawing out scenes.**

**Percy: Yeah, been a little on the crazy side…**

**Amber: Oi! I've also been studying Spanish!**

**Bones: Study my ass….more like listening to Disney on Youtube.**

**Amber: I hate all of you….I own nothing.**

**Erin**

I woke up feeling like I've slept for a thousand years. My head was sore, my legs were sore; everything was sore.

I was on my own apparently, as I woke up in the middle of the infirmary in a small bed with white sheets. I could feel something tight wrapped around my head, which I guess had to be bandages.

"H—Hello?" I said quietly, wincing after hearing the croak of my voice. No one. Stiffly, I got up, feeling useless. I—I couldn't feel—I—

XxX

**No Pov**

The hungry teenagers apparated into an alley in Rome. All of them looked remarkably thinner, having not ate in three days; finding scraps of fish or berries.

One of them that bore a pixie cut and had bright brown eyes surveyed the street. "We should split up." She reached into a pouch and handed everyone three coins. "Iris-message if there's any trouble."

"We all shouldn't split up," an old woman croaked. She had a beaded bag flung over her shoulder. "We should at least even out."

Emma sighed. "Fine. Three and three." Under her breath she muttered, "Ron, Miranda, and Sam are one group. Hermione, Isabelle, and I are another. Remember that in public we only call each other by our fake names. At least until we see someone from the _Argo II._"

Emma faced the old woman. "Have you got enough polyjuice?"

The old woman nodded. "Enough for at least an hour."

Emma nodded.

XxX

**Bella**

I really hoped these disguises would work. Hermione was disguised as an old woman "Granny Granger," and Isabelle had long waist length hair and gray contacts, "Mary Anne."

I just needed a sign of anyone—Percy and Annabeth were who I was hoping for mostly. Rome was crowded with tourists and cars—traveling ads had defiantly exaggerated how beautiful Rome could be. The buildings were defiantly ancient and had a magical feel to it—but c'mon. Is there any room to breathe?

Isabelle sniffed and I could hear her stomach rumble. She placed her hands on her belly and looked at me longingly. "Is it okay if I steal something?"

I would normally object, but my stomach was complaining too loudly. Hermione sniffed, raising her nose so it was in the air, but she didn't say anything.

I nodded at Izzy. "Alright….but don't cause a diversion."

Within five minutes the three of us had hot and steamy Panini's within our grasp. I practically inhaled it and ended up sucking my fingers. Hermione lost her manners and ate hers like an animal.

"Thanks, Izzy," I breathed, wiping my wrist on my face. Izzy nodded her face bright after she ate hers. We continued to walk through Rome—but there still was no sign of any of the seven, Gil, Anna, or Erin. Hermione could feel her polyjuice wearing off, and took a hooded cloak from her bag, to conceal her face and bushy hair.

Within an hour and thirty minutes we sat at a fountain which had a statue of Neptune in the middle. Water spouted from the tip of his trident and we were breathless.

"It's useless," I complained. "They could be anywhere!"

Izzy pouted, looking at her feet. "Maybe we should contact the others?"

Hermione nodded at the idea but I shook my head. "No. That'll only waste more time."

Hermione huffed. "I'm going to go find a bathroom." She got up and left briskly. Izzy hesitated, cast me a nervous look, but then followed Hermione. I felt bad. How was I supposed to be a leader? I'm horrible at public speaking and everything wasn't working out.

I kicked my feet. I couldn't dress like Bella Litle. I was dressed like Emma Evans. In a light green tank floosy tank top, cut-off white shorts, and wedge sandals. I had white ridiculously large white sunglasses that covered my face and fake hoop earrings. Yeah, I know; sixteen years-old and I still haven't gotten my ears pierced. Pathetic.

I took the three Drachmas out of my pocket and stared at them, lying in the palm of my hand. The fountain of Neptune gurgled behind me and took some time to admire that statue. Despite the numerous bird droppings on it, it was quite impressive. However, the face of the god looked nothing like Percy's dad. Maybe an extremely buff old man was how Neptune looked and Poseidon was a middle-aged surfer. I remember Miranda said that Mr. D had looked different.

I really didn't know what I was thinking, but I tossed one of the coins into the water. I cleared my throat, hoping that I didn't look weird to other people, and murmured, "Lord Poseidon or Neptune…if there's any way you could assist me in my quest…I would feel appreciated. I know your brother has forbidden all contact with demigods; and you and my mom haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye….but please….help me find your son and my sister. Help me find my brother and my friends…"

Nothing happened.

The fountain continued gurgling and another bird dropping plopped on Neptune's head.

Wow! Thanks, uncle!

Something then whizzed past me and I barely had time to look. My jaw dropped and I saw curly blond hair in the air riding a motorcycle.

_Annabeth._

I got up and ran, trying to catch up to her, but she got lost in the crowd. _**Ugh, DAMMIT!**_

"EMMA!"

I turned around and saw Hermione and Izzy running up to me. Out of breath Hermione gasped, "Did you see someone?!"

I nodded. "Annabeth, but I can't see her now! If she's here everyone else can't be too far behind!"

Izzy groaned. "How are we supposed to find them?"

Suddenly Izzy and Hermione's eyes got wide and they gaped at me.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I felt some hot air on the back of my neck. I gripped my i-pod and turned around only to find myself face-to-face with a horse.

_Poseidon's sacred animal…._

I grinned, and gently patted his snout. "Don't worry Izzy. I got a little help." The horse nuzzled against my hand and I climbed him.

Isabelle gulped realization on her face. She and Hermione looked at each other and reluctantly climbed the horse. Gods know what we looked like, a random horse in Rome. I kicked the horse's side and he took off….knowing Poseidon; he was most likely taking us to Percy.

**The more you review the faster I update! Someone asked me if it was okay to do fan art for this story…THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! I love you all so much, and I'll tell you more about ROTBTD later!**

**~Amber**


End file.
